Alysídes
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Milo y Camus, dos hombres que han trascendido por los tiempos y por el mundo, reencarnando una y otra vez para encontrarse en cada era, a veces amigos, a veces rivales, a veces amantes, unas veces niños, otras veces adultos, hombres o mujeres: son siempre los mismos. Aunque ellos no lo sepan del todo, sus destinos se entrecruzaron hace mucho tiempo…
1. I No sin ti

**Sobre Alysídes**: Se trata de doce historias narradas como si fuesen cuentos, aunque son independientes las unas de las otras (todas son auto conclusivas) la secuencia es en la línea del tiempo ya que abarca desde la dominación macedonia en el 338 AC, hasta las colonias espaciales en el año 2138 de nuestra era, y obviamente en el hecho de que los protagonistas son reencarnaciones de sí mismos a lo largo de los siglos. Cada episodio está dentro de un punto clave de la historia, en los casos en los que tienen que ver objetos, obras de arte, o personajes históricos he incluido notas al pie de página. Así mismo en cuatro episodios hay _Gender Bender_ (cambio de sexo), sin embargo he buscado respetar el fenotipo de ambos personajes (Milo es rubio siempre y Camus pelirrojo). En todos los episodios, salvo uno, los nombres son distintos pero conservan al menos la primer letra de los originales, es decir de Milo, "_M_", y de Camus, "_C_".

**ALYSÍDES **

(gr. cadenas)

_No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe._

Platón.

Para IGR, Sacramentvum cariatis...

** I. NO SIN TI**

_Queronea, 338 AC_

_Flanco Derecho Batallón Sagrado de Tebas_(1)_, Flanco Izquierdo Macedonio comandado por Aléxandros hijo de Phillippos II, basileus_(2)_ de Macedonia._

* * *

Myles abatía con una ferocidad digna de mención al _hoplita_ que se había dejado ir en contra de Carenos. Ya no portaba el yelmo que se había desprendido en el último minuto, su cabello rubio y largo estaba manchado de sangre, hebras completas que escurrían sangre y sudor.

Carenos aún llevaba el yelmo del que sobresalía su lacio cabello rojo… era una mancha de fuego en medio del equipamiento completo que vestía, eso y su excelso rostro, el más bello de toda la _Hélade_…

—Estamos jodidos… —gritó Myles—, los macedonios están desbordando el flanco, la _phālanges_(3) está empujándonos…

—¿Te dan miedo unos cuantos bárbaros macedonios? ¡Vaya! ¡Venirme a enterar en medio del campo de batalla! —ironizó su compañero escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado en la boca debido a un golpe.

—¿Miedo? ¡Já!... No le tengo miedo ni al Señor del Inframundo… —dijo petulante colocándose de nueva cuenta espalda con espalda en posición de pelea.

Ambos eran unos guerreros formidables… infranqueables… inquebrantables.

—Además… aún quiero tu bellísimo trasero en mi lecho… —murmuró antes de cargar de nueva cuenta contra los macedonios que no les daban un solo respiro.

—Lo imaginaba… —rio el pelirrojo—, cabrón depravado.

Estaban unidos por un juramento de guerreros, estaban unidos para siempre, dentro del campo de batalla y fuera de él…

* * *

La primera vez que le vio… fue en Cadmea, aún era un niño, igual que él. Un niño entrenado para matar, para ser una máquina de guerra perfecta. Así era el ejército en Tebas, y sólo aquellos que verdaderamente demostraran valía, arrojo, perfección y técnica eran los más adecuados para estar dentro de la brava armada de la Ciudad de las Siete Puertas.

Quizás lo primero que le llamó la atención, como a muchos, fue su cabello del color del fuego y la blancura de su piel… un contraste perfecto de belleza. Y cuando le dijo precisamente eso, que era bello… le contestó con un certero golpe en la quijada que le mandó de culo al piso.

Jamás lo volvió a llamar bello, al menos no con esa connotación de algo bello e inútil.

Carenos y él recorrieron un camino muy difícil para llegar al cuerpo élite del ejército tebano: pelearon, y pelearon salvajemente… batallas no faltaban por esos tiempos.

Bien se podía despertar con paz un día, y al otro la paz era rota para iniciar de nuevo y luego, vuelta a empezar.

Y cuando llegó el día de honrar a Górgidas, ilustrísimo señor y padre de su armada… ellos dos fueron seleccionados de entre centenares de hombres que igualmente habían probado ser excelentes guerreros… y los dos fueron destinados a estar juntos, a ser _compañeros_, hicieron el juramento en el que…

No, nadie habla del juramento.

Es algo vedado, es algo sagrado que sólo deben repetir los que han jurado…

Basta con decir, que ellos como muchos otros juraron jamás dejar a su compañero de armas, a su par, abandonado en el campo de batalla, ellos siempre pelearían para honrar al otro…

Myles y Carenos estaban destinados a estar juntos, siempre… y sí, siempre estaban juntos, pues no hay mayor orgullo y mayor dignidad que tener a un igual a su lado. En los festivales, en las ceremonias religiosas, en los concejos ciudadanos, en la guerra… y en la cama…

Y quizás la primera vez no fue algo agradable y sobrecogedor… no lo es cuando se trata de algo metódico y ritual… con el tiempo y la experiencia, los encuentros tuvieron otro cariz, pasaron de ser cumplimiento de un deber a…

A todo lo demás…

La noche antes se habían encerrado en la tienda, lo mismo que las otras ciento cuarenta y nueve parejas, habían pasado buena parte de la noche hablando, riendo de tonterías, de viejos recuerdos. Libaron tal como lo debían hacer y se desearon mutuamente ser alcanzados por una muerte digna, por la muerte de un guerrero.

Pronunciaron ese viejo juramento, hicieron ese juego de manos… por alguna razón no continuaron inmediatamente, aunque ambos estaban desnudos, simplemente hablaron, hasta que la garganta se les secó.

Carenos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo escultural de Myles, con sus finos dedos marcaba esa piel morena, sabía cómo tocar y en dónde, lo observaba a medida que el ariete entre sus piernas empezaba a crecer... dio la vuelta sobre su cuerpo quedando boca abajo, se acomodó, de rodillas, con las piernas separadas.

El rubio observó el espectacular cuerpo de su amante.

—No así… —murmuró y tiró de él para hacerlo caer a su lado, se entretuvo besando sus labios, acariciándolo, después cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, frente a frente.

—No sé si podría llamar a esto "_transmitir el valor_" —dijo con bastante humor el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba su cadera con las piernas.

—Eres mi igual, y no es la primera vez que…

—Ya sabes que no debería ser así…

Abrió la carne de su cuerpo, lo invadió, el ariete había derribado la muralla y asediaba con oleadas de placer a su amante. Gemían, jadeaban, se entregaban, se separaban, y luego, como si tuvieran un imán, regresaban para ser uno parte del otro.

Fue diferente esa noche…

* * *

Sucedió demasiado rápido, había escuchado que algunos gritaban, que decían que el flanco estaba completamente desbordado, que los _hetairos _de Aléxandros estaban barriendo con los pocos que quedaban del lado tebano…

Era imposible…

En muchos, muchos años, nadie había derrotado al Batallón Sagrado… ¡Nadie!

Ellos que eran los mejores trescientos guerreros, no podían ser derrotados de esa manera.

—¡Jamás! —se oyó gritando Myles mientras con un poderoso mano doble rebanaba el brazo de un macedonio y a la vez hería de muerte en el muslo a otro.

Una furia inconmensurable le inundó y empezó a ganar terreno para salir de aquel apretujamiento de cadáveres y miembros amputados en el cuál estaban Carenos y él.

Pudo ver al hijo de Phillippos, estaba montado en un precioso corcel negro con una peculiar mancha en la cabeza, tenía que ser él, peleaba con bravura, blandía la espada como los mejores…

Y si él podía verlo a escasos pies de donde estaban… eso significaba que en efecto los bárbaros macedonios estaban acabando con ellos.

—Querías cenar con Hades… creo que lo harás —ironizó el pelirrojo ya casi sin aliento.

—¡No! —dijo Myles.

Y sintió miedo, por vez primera en muchas batallas, sintió miedo, pero no sentía miedo por su propia vida, no sentía miedo porque Caronte le acogiese. No. Sentía miedo porque se dio cuenta de que no deseaba ver morir a su amante, porque no deseaba una vida sin él… ¡Porque no conocía una vida sin él!

Y lo maldijo internamente y también se maldijo a sí mismo.

Se volvió hacia él y lo jaló por el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Vámonos! Esto está perdido —le urgió aterrado.

—¡Por la barba de Zeus, Myles! ¿Huir de la batalla?

—¡Vámonos! No quiero verte morir, todavía estamos a tiempo… si tomamos el camino que…

—No.

—Carenos, hazme caso.

—Vete, yo te cubro —le dijo reflejado en sus ojos azules—, anda, vete, yo me quedo para cubrirte.

—No, nos vamos los dos… —tiró de su brazo, pero él se opuso, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Esa era la primera vez que estaban en desacuerdo… normalmente uno solía ceder en favor del otro, o bien, ambos estaban de acuerdo.

—¡Que no! ¡Vete!—gritó soltándose— No me puedo ir —aseguró.

—¿Cómo qué no?

—No me puedo ir… —susurró.

Myles entonces se dio cuenta de que el brazo derecho de Carenos había desaparecido, estaba cercenado, sangraba y sostenía la espada con la mano izquierda.

—Vete tú, yo te cubro… además… no voy a vivir el resto de mi vida incompleto —confesó.

—Nos quedamos… —respondió de inmediato, acarició brevemente su mejilla y le sonrió.

—Aún puedes irte, yo…

—No me iré, no sin ti… jamás.

Volvieron a la carga, hombro a hombro… una última vez, un último duelo juntos…

Dicen que Phillippos lloró cuando contempló la devastación del Batallón Sagrado de Tebas, dicen que honró a esos trescientos hombres valerosos que lucharon codo a codo los unos por los otros.

Dicen que sus cuerpos estaban tendidos juntos, hombro a hombro, con las manos tan cercanas… con los dedos que parecían tocarse y abrazarse… ellos dos… Myles y Carenos…

(1)Batallón Sagrado de Tebas – Dentro de la hegemonía de Tebas en la antigüedad, lo mismo que Esparta y en menor parte Atenas (la fuerza ateniense era más bien de mar), su eficacia militar fue indiscutible, llegando incluso a derrotar a los espartanos. Se considera por la mayoría de estudiosos que quién fundó el Batallón Sagrado fue Górgidas, comandante tebano, sin embargo las funciones de dicho cuerpo militar eran diversas: permanecer al frente del ejército, fungir como apoyo a otras unidades, etc., más tarde será el comandante Pelópidas quién enfatice la importancia y les valore como piedra angular del ejército griego, considerándoles incluso como su guardia personal. De acuerdo a la tradición escrita que ha llegado a nuestros días, el Batallón Sagrado de Tebas estaba compuesto por 300 hombres, agrupados en 150 parejas de amantes, cabe mencionar que el concepto de amantes que tenemos hoy en día dista de lo que en la antigüedad significaba éste vínculo bajo el cual los guerreros tebanos estaban fuertemente atados. Ya desde Platón, muchos años antes, se hablaba del fuerte lazo que crea la amistad masculina, siendo ante todo un sentimiento de igualdad, de perfección y de crecimiento mutuo, ante el cuál un guerrero que amara a su igual lucharía hasta el final a su lado para jamás avergonzarle, entre ambos se crearía tal lazo que serían una fuerza armada poderosa, tal como sucedió con el batallón tebano. El Batallón Sagrado de Tebas fue derrotado únicamente por Alejandro Magno en la fatídica batalla de Queronea, donde de acuerdo a la tradición, Filipo II, padre de Alejandro, lloraría la virtud y valía de los guerreros tebanos que resistieron hasta el final honrándose unos a otros.

(2)basileus – Rey.

(3)phālanges – Falange. Se trata de la falange macedonia: formación militar diseñada por Filipo II, rey de Macedonia y posteriormente utilizada y perfeccionada por Alejandro, su hijo. Dicha formación consistía en que cada hombre llevaba una lanza o pica denominada _sarissa_, de varios tamaños, y a su vez el que estaba atrás del primero portaba otra de mayor longitud, sucesivamente esto ocurría en numerosas filas, llegando a tener el último de la formación una _sarissa_ de varios metros de longitud, con esto se creaba un cerco de picas impenetrable para soldados a pie, caballería o carros.


	2. II Galo moribundo

** II. GALO MORIBUNDO**

_Roma, 51 AC_

_Fin de la Guerra de las Galias que comenzó en el 58 AC y terminó en el 51 AC._

* * *

El pedazo de piedra iba cobrando forma, palmo a palmo, a Manlius le parecía increíble cómo es que un burdo bloque de mármol en las manos del viejo escultor se volvía una pieza perfecta.

Primero las piernas, cada músculo perfecto de su cuerpo, luego los brazos, su peculiar posición que parecía descansar en el piso simplemente.

—El rostro será lo último que esculpa, de acuerdo a sus indicaciones… aunque —frunció el ceño—. Si replicara la escultura griega el rostro sería otro, creo yo…

—Quiero que se haga como lo he ordenado, a menos que quiera usted que además de no ser auspiciado nunca más por la casa de _Gaius Julius Caesar_, caiga la deshonra y miseria para su taller…

—No, Manlius, sólo era una sugerencia, por supuesto que se hará como lo desea.

El joven _tribuni_(1) estiro la mano y el servil esclavo nubio se acercó hasta él, llevaba un cofre de preciosa madera tallada, lo hizo abrir.

—_Dominus_ —respondió el esclavo negro de músculos duros.

Dentro había un centenar de monedas, quizás diez veces más el valor real de aquella obra. El escultor estaba acostumbrado a las extravagancias de sus clientes, patricios todos ellos, nobles, y militares excéntricos, con ese rubio _tribuni_ recién llegado de la Gran Campaña de las Galias bajo el mando de _Gaius Julius Caesar_.

La guerra intestina contra los galos que al fin habían sido subyugados a Roma.

Cuando Manlius volvió, ya no era el mismo. Ni nunca lo sería.

Y pasados los días, lo único que hacía, aparte de pasar el tiempo encerrado en su biblioteca, era ir a las termas en dónde charlaba con alguno que otro e iba incontables veces a observar la escultura tan peculiar que había solicitado en la _tabernae tabulatae_(2), pasaba horas contemplando como avanzaba centímetro a centímetro la creación de ese guerrero.

Se mostraba complacido.

Sin embargo el escultor evitaba a toda costa avanzar sobre el rostro… ¡Era tan extraño lo que solicitó el militar! Llegó a pensar que había perdido la razón el joven _tribuni_, con aquel porte tan glorioso, con aquella belleza joven que poseía, parecía no estar interesado en conseguir una esposa y rehacer su vida.

A menudo hablaba con su sobrino, escultor también.

—Dicen que los galos tienen ese poder, el de hechizar con solo observarte a los ojos, ese hombre está atrapado en algún lugar de la Galia, alguno de esos apestosos guerreros lo tiene sometido —farfulló mientras los jóvenes oídos prestaban atención.

El rubio estaba de contrabando en uno de esos lugares de bajo nombre… uno de los _popinae_(3) cubierto con un túnica humilde, con la capucha casi hasta la nariz, observaba en silencio con el vaso de cerámica delante de él, y vino barato servido.

No era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

De hecho podría decirse que era cliente habitual. Él que antes de la campaña, del gran parteaguas, nunca había pisado esos lugares, y no es que no se acostara con nadie y llevara vida de _vestalis_, pero como todo en Roma… las cosas eran secretos a grandes voces.

Una vez que volvió, además de dedicar gran parte de su tiempo a la difícil labor de escribir, también la dedicó a follar, a follar como maldito degenerado.

Y por ello había ido a dar ahí.

Siempre pedía lo mismo al _leno_ Drusus: un hombre joven, de piel preferentemente blanca y cabellos castaños, cobrizos o mejor aún, rojos, algo sumamente raro… prácticamente, y de acuerdo a la sociedad en la que vivía, eso era follar con bárbaros y con escoria que normalmente nadie quería, sólo él.

Esa noche no había sido la excepción.

Sus manos se entretenían acariciando esa piel ajada, blanca, pero ajada, ese cuerpo escuálido, que dentro de su lánguida figura tenía cierto atractivo, yacía con él… trataba de apagar algo que por dentro lo estaba consumiendo.

—¡Júpiter! —jadeo cuando acabó usando como receptáculo de sus fantasías y de su semilla al joven que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo.

Como esa, muchas experiencias más y muchos recuerdos… pero todos ellos le llevaban a una solitaria obsesión.

Por aquellos días lo único que le preocupaba era terminar esa _gran obra_, la gran obra que _Gaius Julius Caesar_, había pedido que escribiera para él, y eso era un relato completo de sus victorias, hazañas y sin sabores en la Galia, era la narración de _De Bello Gallico_(4), y se lo había pedido a él porque esa noche, antes de que partieran en definitiva del campamento, y se dirigieran a Roma con la embriaguez de su triunfo, lo vio sentado cerca de la fogata, sin ánimos, sin beber nada, sólo estaba ahí, no celebraba ni la victoria de Roma ni la victoria de los hombres.

Entonces _Caesar_, curioso cómo era, se acercó a él, inquirió por qué un _tribuni_ joven y galardonado como él, no estaba feliz de ver a Roma ascender.

—Yo estoy feliz y nada me honra más que saber que Roma guiará pueblos completos hacia un Imperio… es sólo que me tiene pensativo algo que vi esta mañana y me inquieta… —murmuró Manlius.

—¿Y qué puede inquietarte tanto, joven _tribuni_?

—El valor de un solo hombre…

—¿El valor de un solo hombre? —inquirió _Caesar_ dubitativo.

Manlius había estado luchando justo en uno de los flancos, cercano a la línea del breve bosque desde el cual los galos se precipitaban para ir a su encuentro, brotando como una fuente inagotable de municiones.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, iba andando a paso firme, fiero… la mirada en sus ojos azules era ensordecedora, echaba brasas por los ojos lo mismo que el fuego de su cabello rojo, todo él parecía rodeado por fuego, si hubiese sido la visión de una deidad, él hubiese elegido a Marte.

Tragó saliva cuando su simple aparición eclipsó el campo de batalla.

No sólo él, el resto de la _cohorte_(5) también pareció quedarse atónita cuando ese ser salió de entre los bosques.

Iba desnudo, como la mayoría de ellos, sólo iban vestidos con su piel y con complicados dibujos pintados en color azul, el llevaba un torque(6) al cuello y su espada… y a pesar de la nada que llevaba encima, parecía salvaje, fiero.

Corrió hacia ellos, con el resto de galos que le seguían, la oleada violenta nuevamente se cernió sobre ellos, y aunque eran pocos para hacer frente al ejército romano, eso no les importó: ellos peleaban con una bravura digna de cualquier loa.

Manlius observó la imagen como si se tratase de una puesta en escena de las antiguas tragedias griegas.

Aquel galo pronto se vio rodeado por los legionarios romanos, y aunque eran muchos, él solo abatió a media docena, como un animal salvaje se defendió hasta que cansado y herido estuvo en el lodoso suelo, rodeado de sangre, cuerpos y tierra… y aún de rodillas blandía la espada sin perder el valor.

Antes de que dos de los soldados lo liquidaran, Manlius sintió un profundo dejo de tristeza y de respeto. Los detuvo.

El galo observó sus ojos, pareció examinarle por dentro, íntimamente, pareció querer decirle algo ininteligible y a pesar de ello muy claro: eran enemigos, pero entre ellos se había establecido un vínculo de respeto mutuo, algo había nacido entre los dos en esa breve mirada intensa.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, apuntó la espada, sangrante y agotado, pero era tan solemne su semblante que todos aguantaban la respiración.

Se batió en duelo con el _tribuni_… éste acabó atravesándolo de un solo golpe, limpio, digno.

El galo fue cayendo en sus brazos, sintió como el aliento se le escapaba del cuerpo, por un momento deseó que aquello no terminara así… lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras resbalaba… el galo murmuró algo en un deficiente latín.

—Gracias…

Eso fue lo que le dijo: "gracias", se desvaneció a sus pies… el _tribuni_ tuvo la clara percepción de que acababa de perder para siempre algo importante, la nostalgia baño su ser y la tristeza le invadió de una forma incomprensible.

Cuando _Caesar_ escuchó esa historia se sintió igualmente conmovido, igual que Manlius, sintió un respeto profundo por ese galo desconocido.

El rubio _tribuni_ escribió en su perfecta caligrafía latina "…termina la Guerra de las Galias en la Batalla de Alesia…", dio un sorbo a la copa de oro que contenía un vino afrutado, dejó de lado el papiro y los utensilios de escritura.

Caminó hacia el patio central de su _domus_, ya era de noche, había perdido la noción del tiempo, bañada ante la luz de la luna estaba descansando en su excelso pedestal la escultura que había mandado a hacer.

—Mi Gálata moribundo(7)… —susurró.

La blancura del mármol contrastaba de una forma caprichosa con las sombras provocadas por la breve luz, creaba unos claroscuros difíciles de superar.

Pero su rostro… su rostro de valentía era algo evocador.

Ante sí, tenía la copia fiel y exacta del galo que había visto en el campo de batalla, ahora lo poseía del todo, lo tenía para sí, ya no estaba incompleto, tenía delante la loa más grande de bravura y dignidad, tenía un canto a la vida misma…

Abrazó el frío mármol y lloró, envidió la negación de su destino de aquel galo…

(1)tribuni – Rango militar del ejército romano a cargo de una legión, a su vez este cargo también conllevaba cierta libertad y poder ante el Senado.

(2)tabernae tabulatae – Taller de un artesano.

(3)popinae – Tugurio de la más baja categoría en donde sólo personas de dudosa procedencia se daban cita.

(4)De Bello Gallico – La guerra de las Galias o Comentarios sobre las campañas de la Galia, se trata de la obra escrita por el mismo Julio César acerca de lo que vivió durante el conflicto militar contra los galos. *En esta historia de es Manlius (Milo) quién escribe esta obra por encargo de Julio César, por supuesto se trata de una propuesta meramente ficticia.

(5)cohorte – Grupo o unidad del ejército romano en donde los soldados eran de un solo tipo, es decir, especializados en un tipo específico de combate; normalmente eran tres líneas de hombres (120 aproximadamente) organizados de acuerdo a su experiencia militar.

(6)torque – Collar circular, rígido, abierto en la parte posterior, ornamental y decorado, era típicamente usado por los pueblos celtas, incluidos los galos.

(7)Gálata moribundo – Es una escultura, copia romana de la original griega. La escultura de mármol dibuja la agonía de un galo, que apoyado en un brazo y con una pierna encogida libra una batalla interna entre la vida y la muerta, así como la aceptación de su fatal destino. *Dentro de este relato Manlius (Milo) es quien deslumbrado por su encuentro con el galo (Camus), manda recrear la copia romana de la escultura griega, con la modificación del rostro para hacerlo exactamente igual al del guerrero que él vio en el campo de batalla, evidentemente se trata de una ficción de la autora.


	3. III Un puñado de cenizas

**III. UN PUÑADO DE CENIZAS**

_Herculaneum, Campania, agosto del 79 DC_

* * *

Caelia observaba el trabajo intenso que llevaban a cabo los esclavos en el campo de la _villae _perteneciente a su rica familia, observaba sin ningún interés, con rostro adusto y sin gesto alguno, aunque con cierta coloración rojiza en las mejillas, tal vez producto del sol o tal vez producto de lo que sus ojos observaban a detalle, discretamente, pero sin perder detalle: Miltiades.

Su cabello rojo caía en un ondulado perfecto, rojo naturalmente, un don raro, y tal vez por eso Caelia era una pieza de arte en su totalidad, por la peculiaridad que coronaba su cabeza.

Miltiades era un objeto más de la casa, había crecido con ella, desde luego cada cuál bajo los estatutos de su clase social, hijo de esclavos germanos y nacido en la _villae_, hecho irrefutable para ser una propiedad más.

A nadie le preocupaba lo que hicieran con los esclavos, a nadie… a menos claro que involucrara otro tipo de situaciones más irrefrenables.

A penas un par de años atrás había sucedido, que por una razón que ella no quería explicarse le mandó llamar a sus habitaciones, uno de esos tantos días en los cuales ella estaba sola en la enorme finca de sus padres, ellos estaban en Roma en algún festival y ella acostumbrada como estaba a no mover un dedo, decidió quedarse.

Quiso ser la dueña de la casa, una especie de _pater familias_(1) en versión femenina… mientras lo estaba observando por la tarde desde el balcón de sus habitaciones… sintió de nueva cuenta ese deseo irrefrenable, morboso y además… prohibido.

Le mandó llamar. Su cuerpo perfecto, moreno, bronceado por el sol, contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos y el rubio de su cabello desordenado y largo… las gotas de sudor aún surcaban los músculos marcando pequeños senderos de lujuria.

—Hueles a animal muerto, ¿sabes? —dijo ella con su tono burlón.

—Lo siento, _domina_ —se disculpó él.

Se acercó hasta él, aspiró muy cerca de su cuello… el olor a sudor se mezclaba de una forma rara con el del perfume fresco, de hojas de limón, de ella. No iba a mentir ni decir que no le gustaba ese esclavo, porque a pesar de no ser más que una cosa, era una cosa de muy buen ver.

Sus manos con uñas largas pasearon por su espalda musculosa.

Aquella inflamación del espíritu con la que Venus le castigaba era penosa.

—Vas a obedecer a todo lo que te pida, ¿no es así?

—Sí, _domina_.

—Ya sabes mi nombre, ¿no?

—Sí… —murmuró bajito sin atreverse a pronunciarlo.

—Dilo…

—Sí, Caelia… —farfulló.

—Suena extraño en tus labios… —pronunció riendo, como si fuese un simple juego de niños.

Después lo dejó ahí, de pie, para sentarse en la mullida cama, en el amplísimo y cómodo almohadón gigante que era el colchón cubierto con finas telas. Caelia se acomodó en el centro, subió lentamente el vestido de seda color verde por sus delicados muslos, acariciando la piel blanquísima de sus piernas, se quedó así, con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas… se sentía tan zorra, es más, se sentía la más puta de entre las putas.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como imbécil? —preguntó fastidiada.

—_Domina_… —fue su contestación mientras el espectáculo de aquella mujer se clavaba en su mente y retorcía todas sus ensoñaciones, temblaba, pero no era de miedo, era de excitación.

Se acercó hasta la cama y aun así no pudo tocarla.

—¿Qué esperas?

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Ya sabes: _eso_… lo que hacen los hombres —le ordenó—, porque sabes hacerlo, ¿no?, yo te he visto… he visto que se lo has hecho a una esclava de la otra plantación…

No sabía bien porque estaba pidiéndole aquello, tal vez simplemente era que encontraba placer en hacer cosas prohibidas y deshonrar la tan mentada casa y la familia de tan alta alcurnia… porque aunque a nadie le importaba si la mujer llegaba virgen al matrimonio, hacerlo con un esclavo bastaba para ser repudiada de la familia… o quizás la respuesta más sencilla era que lo deseaba más allá de lo confesable, y esa tarde mientras lo vio retozar con una esclava, quiso ser la mujer que se follaba y estar sometida a sus caprichos.

Él se inclinó en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella, lo primero que hizo fue besar sus labios carnosos, morder la suave piel, succionarla entre los suyos, sus manos se perdieron en el escote del impecable vestido verde, desató los tirantes que sujetaban aquellas turgentes piezas de carne que siempre soñó con acariciar… ella por su parte no sabía que hacer más que abandonarse al placer y aunque no esperaba eso… que tocara sus senos, que los masajeara y que se los comiera a besos, cooperativamente le dejó hacer lo que le diese la gana con ella.

Muy pronto el vestido acabó en el piso y ella estuvo completamente desnuda a merced de un esclavo… igualmente desnudo.

Gimió… gimió con ganas cuando los labios de él se perdieron en su sexo, ¿ella que iba a saber de eso?, todo había pasado tan rápido, todo se desdibujaba en esa habitación, muy pronto tuvo el ariete firme de él contra sí… destrozando la muralla… jadeo y le pegó por causarle dolor, le pegó con todas sus fuerzas… para terminar por abrazarse a su cadera, y sentir que le daba algo, que se moría o que algo le pasaba… porque le quedaba claro que eso que estaba sintiendo entre las piernas… justo eso… quería sentirlo siempre, a toda hora de ser posible, y si era cuestión de ese apéndice extraño y duro de él… que los dioses la perdonaran, pero necesitaba tenerlo adentro todo el tiempo.

Gimió desaforada…

Cuando todo acabó le pidió que se retirara, que la dejara sola.

Miltiades se marchó obediente, recogió su poca ropa, salió de ahí turbado, enrojecido y… pensando que era un sueño febril, porque aquello que mucho imaginaba, ahora se trataba de una realidad.

Después lo maldijo hasta que se cansó cuando no se pudo levantar y un calambre le recorrió, caminar era insoportable y sentarse mucho peor. Así que le gritó a su esclava personal quedándose sin voz.

Pasado un tiempo se entregaron con furia y frenesí a follar, muchas veces, muchos días, a todas horas, en varios lugares… y es que Caelia juraba que algo había en él que apenas lo tenía cerca percibía como se humedecía su sexo, estaba dispuesto para él, para recibirlo.

Esa relación se volvió rara, a su manera Miltiades le cuidaba, le llenaba de mimos a solas, ella simplemente se dejaba mimar, se dejaba apretar entre sus brazos, libre… porque se sentía libre con él, con un esclavo.

No cabía duda del porqué Caelia enrojecía cuando lo observaba a lo lejos.

—Me van a casar… —arrojó de improviso mientras estaba montada a horcajadas sobre él, meciéndose contra su cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pronto… con un tipo de Roma… agárramelas, me gusta cuando las agarras —dijo soez llevándose las manos de él a los senos.

—Te irás entonces…

—Tengo que hacerlo… ¡Por Júpiter! —alcanzó a balbucear antes de sentir el orgasmo que le inundaba todo el cuerpo, antes de sentirse sin energía.

Se desvaneció en su pecho, su largo cabello rojo estaba ahí desmayado sobre la piel de él, parecían cubiertos por sangre, jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones.

—No sirven de nada estas cosas… los de ustedes, los de los hombres, son decorativos solamente… —comentó riendo mientras acariciaba entre los dedos la tetilla que se levantaba un poco.

—Los de las mujeres son para alimentar a los hijos…

—Así es…

—¿Cuándo te iras?

—Pronto —farfullo levantándose y desligando el sexo de su amante atrapado en el interior de su cuerpo, en un sonido acuoso—. No me mires así ¡Por favor! ¡Tú no eres más que un esclavo! —pronunció indignada, aquello no era otra cosa que una manera de protegerse en contra de lo que le estaba doliendo… porque dos años, y antes una vida, habían bastado para tomarle cariño a ese esclavo germano.

—Lo sé —se puso en pie para vestirse sin volverse siquiera.

—No te he dicho que te puedes ir —comentó con malicia la pelirroja.

—No pedí permiso, me estoy yendo simplemente —refutó saliendo de la pequeña bodega de conservas en donde estaban refugiados.

Caelia se encogió de hombros y no pudo evitar sentir cierta felicidad malsana de saber que el hombre estaba celoso, de todas maneras, la aventura con el esclavo tenía que llegar a su fin un día.

Salió de ahí y se fue a las termas para tomar un baño, esa noche conocería a su flamante esposo…

Se arregló, se vistió y se maquilló con peculiar esmero… de pronto, mientras estaba sola, colocándose unas gotas del perfume de flores que había comprado en el mercado, se acercó por su espalda, olisqueo su cuello, ella dio un respingo y se volvió asustada.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Miltiades? —susurró la joven patricia mirando hacia todos lados.

El rubio se quedó de rodillas delante de ella, le puso en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda una sortija de oro con un una bella gema verde, muy similar a una esmeralda.

—Pero… ¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿Lo has robado?

—No, lo he comprado con el dinero que había ahorrado y con lo de las apuestas… ya sabes, los gladiadores siempre son una buena fuente de ingresos en el circo…

—Esto es muy caro —comentó la mujer observando la joya resplandeciente en su mano.

—Yo… había guardado ese dinero para comprar mi libertad, pero… no la quiero si no estoy contigo, no me sirve de nada, así que compré eso para ti, por favor, consérvalo…

Caelia sintió que algo por dentro había comenzado a romperse en pedazos, acarició la barbilla de su esclavo y le sonrió con tristeza.

—Gracias… ahora vete antes de que alguien te vea por aquí… —susurró, mientras su amante se perdía entre la algarabía de la casa… se sintió tan terriblemente sola.

La joven patricia quiso llorar cuando vio a su flamante esposo: un hombre gordo, calvo y bastante entrado en años, que además tenía un gusto espantoso para vestir, deseó salir corriendo de ahí y ser libre… codició tantas cosas esa noche.

Un temblor precipitó buena cantidad de copas y vasos al piso, ellos ya no se alarmaban, estaban acostumbrados a los caprichos del Vesubio, además, pronto serían las _Vulcanalias_, no había nada de qué preocuparse, quizás esa era la forma de los dioses para decirles que estaban contentos… o eso pensaban ellos.

Furiosa como estaba por la frustración absoluta que sentía al verse obligada a casarse con ese hombre, encontró a bien desquitarse con todo aquel que pasara por delante suyo, incluido Miltiades.

—Tal vez podría pagar tu libertad, podría dejarte libre… —susurró la joven mujer en el oído de su amante.

—¿Y para qué querría ser un _liberto_ si de todos modos no puedo estar contigo? —fue la respuesta del germano, llena de dolor, de ironía.

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Te puedes ir de aquí y hacer tu vida! ¡Yo no te puedo llevar conmigo! —reprendió categórica.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nadie va a ver normal que en vez de una esclava personal me lleve a un esclavo, no me hagas reír —farfulló sentándose en el breve jergón del esclavo y jaló su vestido para ponérselo.

—Espero que tu esposo te pueda complacer como yo y que no se busque muy pronto una nueva mujer—con esa sentencia irrespetuosa y llena de dolor le dejaba saber que podría huir en los brazos de un hombre lleno de dinero pero… huiría vacía.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Esclavo! —rugió.

Caelia lo abofeteó hasta fastidiarse, hasta que la mano le dolió y hasta que el bello rostro de Miltiades estuvo enrojecido en su totalidad… quería hacerlo callar de esa forma porque sabía que tenía razón… tanta razón como la certeza de que ella estaba ahí en sus brazos, en una sucia celda de esclavos.

Un día antes de que toda la familia saliera en barco para rodear la península y llegar a Roma para la gran boda, Caelia se encontraba con Fortunata, su mejor amiga, una de esas amigas extrañas y que le hacían pensar en si realmente era su amiga o simplemente una enemiga a quien mejor convenía tener cerca.

—Así que finalmente te embarcas a la gran capital… —dijo emocionada la joven castaña.

—No es la gran cosa —se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

—Los dioses son benévolos contigo, amiga.

—Supongo —rezongó mientras se llevaba a los labios la copa de vino, estaban sentadas cómodamente en medio del campo fértil de la _villae_.

—Vida de casada ¡Qué fortuna! Dormirás caliente en los brazos de un hombre —susurró con cierta perversión.

—Si vieras al hombre no envidiarías mi suerte, Fortunata —rio con cierta amargura.

—¿Lo has hecho ya… estar con un hombre?

—¡Por Júpiter! Deja de decir tonterías.

—Yo nunca… nunca he visto a alguno desnudo —declaró asiéndola del brazo y riendo como boba.

—¿Nunca? —inquirió en tono confidente.

—No.

—¿Ni a un esclavo?

—¡No! ¡Ni a un esclavo! —confesó.

—Estás de broma…

—Oye… ese esclavo tuyo, el que está allá en el arado, el rubio…

—¡Ah! Miltiades, ¿qué hay con él? —frunció el ceño automáticamente.

—Es muy guapo, no voy a negarte que es un hombre guapo… ¿por qué no le haces venir aquí?

—Eres una zorra… —contestó riendo, acto seguido le hizo una seña a su esclava personal para que lo llevara.

Poco después estaba ahí, plantado delante de ellas, con su rostro hermoso y su cuerpo de dios, cubierto de sudor por el trabajo físico.

—Quiero verlo —sugirió Fortunata.

—Pues ya lo estás viendo —contestó la patricia burlándose.

—No, no… quiero verlo completo…

Caelia le hizo una seña al rubio esclavo para que se acercara hasta ellas, y una vez que estuvo delante les observó con su peculiar mirada azul.

—Ahí lo tienes.

—Ahora quítate todo —le ordenó la mujer de cabellos castaños que le observaba con interés.

Brevemente Miltiades se volvió hacia Caelia, esta asintió. Ante la orden que le habían dado se despojó de la escasa ropa que llevaba mostrando la gloria de su desnudez absoluta.

Fortunata abrió los ojos como platos, se acercó y tocó la piel tensa de su abdomen, más abajo nacía su sexo que yacía descansando entre sus piernas, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómoda.

—Es… muy raro… —murmuró la joven— ¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Puedes… pero no sé para qué —gruñó su amiga.

Y sin esperar otra respuesta empezó a tocar el miembro del esclavo, notando como la carne flácida y de piel suave comenzaba a tensarse poco a poco, a endurecer entre sus dedos.

—¡Dioses! Se pone… duro…

—¡Pues claro! Si lo tocas claro que sucede eso…

—¡Ah! Entonces si has estado con un hombre alguna vez, eres una zorra —bromeó la joven que ahora parecía como hipnotizada acariciando al esclavo y notando como su cuerpo se tensaba y cobrar vida ante esas exploraciones suyas.

—Te vas a ensuciar los dedos —sentenció Caelia.

No podía quitar los ojos de encima de Miltiades que parecía enrojecer brevemente ante lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto sus ojos color turquesa se clavaron en ella, le observaba, ya no prestaba atención a la mujer que lo estaba toqueteando, sólo la observaba a ella.

Caelia enrojeció de golpe y sintió la necesidad de detener ese espectáculo que más que cuestión de aprendizaje para su amiga, se estaba convirtiendo en una escena sumamente incómoda, le hacía rabiar.

Fortunata acabó por dejarlo y observar como aquel apéndice se erguía poderoso entre los muslos del germano.

—Vaya, y todo eso es lo que…

—Sí, sí… bueno ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que nadie nos vea con este esclavo aquí desnudo y así como lo dejaste… —finalizó—. Ahora retírate —le ordenó al rubio, quien tomó las prendas que había dejado caer y se vistió para marcharse.

Esa tarde no pudo dejar de pensar en la mirada de sus ojos azules y en la rabia que le causó verlo excitado por otra mujer, sintió ganas de azotarlo, de matarlo a golpes de ser necesario, y sintió un incontenible impulso de arrancarle la piel a Fortunata por haber osado tocar a ese hombre que era de _su_ propiedad.

Acabó por lanzar sus cosas a uno de los últimos arcones que estaba preparando, no tuvo el cuidado de doblar nada, simplemente arrojó las cosas.

No pudo dormir.

Y no por la emoción de embarcarse hacia Roma, hacia su boda… es que algo en su mente, una idea, había cobrado vida… ya no había otra cosa en sus pensamientos…

Un breve temblor le despertó en medio de la noche, agitando la cama y echando por tierra todo lo que estaba cerca, sin embargo no le tomó importancia, eran comunes esas sacudidas de la tierra.

Toda la familia estaba reunida en el puerto de _Herculaneum_, esperando mientras subían los arcones de la familia, y ellos cómodamente esperaban en la orilla, bajo la sombra proporcionada por los esclavos, bebiendo zumo de frutas.

Cuando el barco al fin zarpó al medio día, el destino estaba trazado…

Miltiades regresó a sus habituales deberes en el campo, a pelear con el arado un rato antes de que cayera la tarde y se terminara el día, un día particularmente extraño, con sacudidas constantes bajo sus pies. Ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós a esa mujer, ni siquiera…

Ya no quiso pensar en ello y se entregó de lleno al trabajo.

Cuando finalmente volvió a la _villae_ silenciosa, todavía estaba habitada por unos cuantos esclavos y uno de los libertos que trabajaban para la familia de Caelia, era quien cuidaba la propiedad y a todos ellos en su ausencia, fue a la modesta terma que usaban ellos, los esclavos, se aseó a consciencia y sin ganas de querer probar un solo bocado se fue a su celda.

Una figura fantasmagórica delante de sus ojos: una mujer ricamente ataviada, con un breve velo que cubría su rostro, estaba ahí en sus narices, no supo si gritar y correr porque una diosa había bajado hasta su celda o si quedarse ahí de pie… hasta que ella quitó el breve velo de su rostro y le observó tragando saliva, nerviosa… Caelia estaba ahí… ¡Ahí!

Él se acercó para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una alucinación salida de sus deseos, tocó su cabello rojizo deliciosamente ondulado, su rostro inmaculado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé… ni yo misma lo sé…

—Debiste salir en la embarcación…

—Pero no quería irme… —confesó y entonces lo abrazó, lo apretó contra su cuerpo escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir, como había hecho en el pasado.

—Pero… —contestó abrazándola y dejado que se ocultara en sus brazos.

—Podemos escapar, simplemente desaparecer… ser libres… —dijo atropelladamente.

—Soy un esclavo y no tengo nada que darte, tal vez sólo un puñado de cenizas…

—Sólo eso entonces —sentenció y rio de su propia ocurrencia.

Lo llevó a sus aposentos, como tantas veces había hecho y esta vez gritó… gritó de placer en la soledad de esa enorme casa. Había tenido la buena puntada de echar de ahí al hombre que estaba guardando las tierras, simplemente diciéndole que ella se haría cargo.

Durmieron, luego volvieron a entregarse, después durmieron otra vez, sólo para despertar temprano y continuar… hasta la extenuación.

Era la primera vez que dormían juntos, en el mismo lugar, cubiertos únicamente por el calor de sus cuerpos.

—Ya estás despierta… —susurró él, estirándose en la cama.

—El día es raro, ¿sabes?... es extraño… —dijo asomada por el enorme balcón—, supongo que sólo estoy un poco exaltada, y supongo que tengo miedo de que los dioses castiguen mi osadía…

—Y la mía…

—Principalmente la tuya —admitió ella.

Lo llevó a las termas privadas y lo bañó con esmero, luego lo vistió con algunas ropas de su padre, le puso joyas encima y algunos anillos, arregló su cabello rubio. Al final cuando lo contempló tuvo que sonreír complacida.

—Te ves como un auténtico patricio.

—Me siento como en un disfraz.

—Te ves tan bien que siento el deseo de quitarte todo de nuevo para llevarte a mi cama y hacerlo de nuevo —ronroneó en su oído.

En ese momento un sonido atronador les hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos, una gran sacudida casi logró que ella perdiera el equilibrio, y de no haber sido porque Miltiades le sostuvo, hubiese ido a dar al suelo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—No lo sé… —dijo el esclavo mientras se precipitaba hacia el balcón… pudo ver de qué se trataba: una inmensa nube negra salía de la montaña y se perdía arriba en el cielo, en un sonido atronador, parecía que dejaba escapar los intestinos del centro del mundo por medio de esa bocanada.

Caelia tembló a su lado, se agazapó en su abrazo y observaba aquel espectáculo siniestro.

—Parece que la montaña se está quemando...

—Eso parece, tal vez sería mejor que fueses al puerto y…

—No, no me voy a ir… me quedo aquí contigo, después, cuando pase todo esto, tú y yo nos iremos de aquí a otro lugar —pronunció con vehemencia.

—Será mejor que vayas al puerto, yo te llevo… —insistió tirando del brazo de ella.

—¡No! No me quedé para irme un día después…

—No es seguro quedarse aquí, Caelia…

—Entonces ven conmigo, así como estás pareces un patricio, nadie te dirá nada…

—Bien, pero vámonos ya.

Cuando salieron de la enorme y lujosa casa había caos en la calle, las personas gritaban, imploraban a los dioses y corrían, el desorden era total, ante ellos el sol se había ocultado del todo, y aunque era pasada la hora _Sexta_(2), el astro se hallaba escondido tras la profunda nube de lo que parecía ser humo.

Cuando corrían hacia el puerto se dieron cuenta de que sería inútil, la cantidad de gente que iba hacia allá era impresionante y les sería imposible, aun cuando llegaran, encontrar una embarcación que les quisiera llevar con tanta gente como había.

Muy pronto tras otro sonido atronador en el cielo, la nube que cubría la ciudad se volvió más espesa, más densa, y del cielo empezaron a llover rocas, pequeñas primero y luego más grandes.

—¡Tenemos que volver! No es seguro estar en la calle con esta lluvia —vociferó en medio de la muchedumbre el esclavo germano.

Ella simplemente asintió presa del pánico, corrieron esquivando cuerpos tendidos en el piso y rocas que caían del cielo. Para cuando llegaron a la casa los techos estaban cubiertos de esas rocas que al parecer había lanzado la montaña, el techo de las habitaciones incluso se había vencido.

—No puede ser… —el terror en la mirada de ella fue imposible de ignorar.

Él tenía el presentimiento de que no iban a salir vivos de ahí pero no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó.

—No debiste quedarte —farfulló el rubio.

—No quería dejarte… seremos libres, ¿no es así? —sentenció la mujer con una paz inusitada, con la verdad única en los labios.

—Lo seremos… ¿tienes miedo? —inquirió llevándola a la estancia principal en donde se sentaron en uno de los lujosos triclinos.

—No, no tengo miedo, sólo quiero permanecer contigo —le confesó entrelazando sus dedos blanquísimos con los morenos de él.

—Aún llevas el anillo.

—Sí, nunca me lo quité… y creo que voy a morir con él, me alegra no habérmelo quitado…

La tierra se sacudió una última vez, la gran nube tóxica de gas y ceniza se había desprendido y bajaba del Vesubio para cubrir palmo a palmo la ciudad, carbonizando todo a su paso.

—¿Crees que nos volveremos a encontrar? ¿En otra vida? ¿En otro tiempo? —inquirió suavemente ella mientras se quedaba recargada en su hombro.

—Estoy seguro…

La nube les alcanzó sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos cuerpos calcinados quedaron petrificados en las baldosas de la _villae_, uno al lado del otro, ella llevaba dos sortijas en un dedo, una con la piedra verde que estaba intacta… él… había quedado junto a ella como un patricio más, aunque sólo fuera un simple esclavo…

(1)pater familias – Padre de familia, dueño y señor de la casa, protector del hogar, cabeza de familia.

(2)hora sexta – La hora sexta comprende el medio día.

**N. de la A.**

La erupción del Vesubio ocurrió el 24 de agosto del 79 AC, de acuerdo a los cálculos de los especialistas esto debió comenzar alrededor de la de la mañana y los hechos continuaron sucediendo durante las siguientes dieciocho horas. Herculano fue afectada catastróficamente antes que Pompeya. La nube de gas y ceniza que se cernió sobre dicha ciudad calcinó en su totalidad los cuerpos de los que encontró a su paso, la muerte fue inmediata, cabe destacar que la temperatura de dicha nube es cuatro veces más alta que el punto de ebullición del agua. Herculano quedó en su totalidad cubierta por esta masa de material volcánico, aproximadamente veinte metros. Pompeya por su parte no fue avasallada de la misma manera, siendo mucho más fácil desenterrarla siglos después. Durante las excavaciones de Herculano fue hallado el esqueleto de una rica ciudadana que portaba dos sortijas intactas en una de las falanges, de ahí que haya retomado este hecho para la historia de ficción presentada. Durante este relato utilizo la palabra "montaña" debido a que durante esa época los romanos desconocían lo que es un volcán.


	4. IV Cuestión de fe

**IV. CUESTIÓN DE FE**

_Jerusalén, 1118_

_Segunda Cruzada, Saladino y los musulmanes someten Jerusalén después de un largo asedio contra los Cruzados, culminando con la rendición de la amurallada ciudadela._

* * *

El Emir Midhat, era conocido como "el guerrero sin piedad", su valentía, coraje y pasión para defender la tierra, que por derecho correspondía a los fieles seguidores de Alá, no tenía parangón.

Raro entre los suyos, por su cabello rubio, tan poco común entre los musulmanes, y su delicado rostro que sólo era siquiera un poco rudo con la barba rubia que crecía por ella. Midhat llevaba en su corazón la fe de Alá y la firme convicción de echar de sus tierras a los sucios cristianos que se habían apoderado, a la mala, de ella.

Pero realmente la fuerza de Midhat venía, tal vez, de la falta de piedad ante los enemigos de la Fe.

Nadie como él para castigar a todos aquellos que habían ensuciado la Tierra de Alá con su idolatría y su fe mezquina que hoy compraba a unos y mañana los desechaba. Tal como había sucedido desde cientos de años atrás: los cristianos eran la peor peste acaecida sobre el mundo.

Valía la pena luchar por el Islam, valía la pena luchar por Saladino, Sultán de Egipto y Siria.

Toda aquella doctrina alejada del culto musulmán ortodoxo tenía que desaparecer.

Así fue que durante el gran asedio de Damasco los ejércitos siguieron su camino hacia la gran Jerusalén, último bastión de los Cruzados, de los infieles. Ya habían sido derrotadas todas: Galilea, Samaria, Tiberíades… y fue precisamente en Tiberíades cuando su fe empezó a flaquear.

La ciudad de Tiberíades era gobernada por una mujer, capital del principado de Raimundo de Trípoli… ¡Por una mujer!

—Menuda broma —susurró cuando pasó por la filosa cimitarra a la mujer que se había resistido, peleando con su poca experiencia y su nulo manejo de la espada.

Es cierto que esa noche y muchas otras tuvo pesadillas, el mismo sueño recurrente en donde una mujer le perseguía con una espada, armada con los textos sagrados de su insulsa religión, parecía querer aplastarle.

Se preguntaba si acaso había hecho mal en matar a lo largo de la lucha intestina lo mismo a hombres que mujeres.

En Nazaret le pareció ver en la distancia a la mujer de sus sueños, incluso estuvo por perder su infinita concentración… lejos, en una colina, parecía estar una mujer que le contemplaba, a él, murmuraba algo, veía sus labios moverse pero no distinguía nada y cuando se volvió a ese lugar, una vez que aplastó a los infieles, ya no había nadie ahí.

Durante la pelea en Haifa también le pareció ver desde lo alto de una torre a la misma mujer… y lo que le llamaba la atención eran esos ojos azules que parecían desprender una piedad suprema, más que odio… eso y el cabello, su cabello rojo como el fuego que parecía arder.

Se preguntaba si todo aquel simbolismo sería alguna advertencia o alguna señal de Alá, así que con más ahínco rezaba y con más fe se deshacía de los enemigos.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron a Jerusalén.

Cuando la petición de recapitulación del traidor Balián de Ibelín(1), llegó a las manos de Saladino, mucho se ofuscó, así como el resto de los Emires, pues era de todos conocido el hecho de que Saladino prometió tomar Jerusalén por la fuerza ya que todas sus misivas, con infinita gracia, fueron rechazadas por los Cruzados cuando les pedía su rendición, y por respuesta enviaban la cabeza del mensajero en una cesta.

Después de un largo consenso los Emires habían acordado aceptar la rendición y a su vez perdonar las vidas de todos los que dentro de Jerusalén se encontraran, pagando por supuesto un precio monetario por cabeza…

Midhat no estuvo de acuerdo, él era de la idea de arrasar con todos para que sirviese de lección a los Cruzados y a los traidores como Balián de Ibelín, y sin embargo tuvo que obedecer.

De buena gana cuando entró a una de las torres encontró gran revuelo entre sus hombres, al acercarse fue testigo de cómo una mujer esgrimía una espada y luchaba encarnizadamente contra los hombres que la rodeaban.

Sus cabellos rojos contrastaban con su piel blanca y sus ojos azules echaban fuego. Herida y superada en número seguía peleando hasta que Midhat detuvo aquel espectáculo indigno.

—¿Qué es esta nueva injuria? —inquirió con su voz potente, los hombres de inmediato apaciguaron el espectáculo y le abrieron paso.

La mujer de rodillas en el piso estaba sujeta por el cabello, uno de sus hombres tenía la cimitarra debajo de su cuello.

—¿Quién eres, mujer? —preguntó con cierto dejo de asombro, pero con frialdad en sus palabras.

—Una mujer… —contestó burlona.

—Una mujer que pelea, no es cualquier mujer, una mujer que es indigna a sus deberes, no es cualquier mujer….

—Indigno es el hombre que asesina mujeres y niños por igual —respondió.

Los hombres murmuraban con indignación, negaban con la cabeza y esperaban la orden de su Emir para ejecutar a la impía. Pero él, simplemente levantó la mano para hacerles callar y dio la señal para que le dejaran a solas.

Una vez que estuvieron solos le contempló en el piso, era una criatura de belleza sin par, pero también era una cristiana.

—¿Quién eres? Estamos solos, nadie escuchará lo que me digas…

—Aunque lo escucharan no me importa, soy Carmit…

—¿La gobernante de Tiberíades? —frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo escapaste? Todos fueron aniquilados…

—Nadie conoce estas tierras como yo.

Le levantó por la barbilla para contemplar su rostro en el que se dibujaba el profundo odio que sentía por ellos, por los musulmanes.

—Jerusalén ha recapitulado, creo que ya lo sabes…

—Lo cual no significa que yo haya recapitulado…

—Tienes valor, mujer, pero de poco o de nada te va a servir eso ahora, una mujer en el poder, debe ser una broma…

—Ninguna broma —contestó furibunda—. Desde hace muchos años en la silla de Tiberíades no hay hombres sino mujeres…

—Para mayor deshonra.

—Deshonra es matar sin piedad y deshonra es mantener a sus mujeres atadas a la pata de la cama con la vista agachada y con la voz quebrada de no hablar nunca —le respondió.

Midhat estuvo a punto de él mismo cercenarle el cuello, pero algo se lo impedía, una razón más poderosa que él le detenía la mano en la cimitarra que colgaba de su cinturón.

Le perdonó la vida sólo porque su valor era mucho y porque su belleza era algo noble de admirar… y porque su fe parecía inquebrantable, lo mismo que la suya.

Y ella no se doblegaba. Aun cuando su vida pertenecía ahora a Midhat, no se doblegaba.

Los hombres del Emir no entendían porque de pronto él había decidido perdonar la vida de una mujer cristiana, incluso veían el hecho como un mal presagio, pensando que aquella mujer había embrujado de alguna manera al guerrero.

De acuerdo a lo establecido, todos aquellos que pudieran pagar su libertad podían salir de las murallas de Jerusalén, pero había quienes no podían pagar el precio y decidían quedarse como rehenes.

Tal fue el caso de Carmit, cuando una tarde mientras una pobre familia trataba de negociar su salida con lo poco que tenía: unas cuantas monedas y animales, ella misma se ofreció a pagar el precio.

—Yo pagaré el importe —dijo ante el rubio musulmán.

—Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo —finalizó dando la señal de que se la llevaran.

—¡Yo tengo dinero para pagar por esta familia y por otras! —le gritó.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tanto? —se burló el hombre.

—Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar…

En efecto Carmit tenía dinero con ella, esa misma tarde pagó con sus propios medios la salida de muchos, incluso se desprendió de joyas, ropa bordada con hilo de oro, y cuando al final se quedó sin nada se ofreció ella misma como rehén, cosa que habían hecho otros poderosos que aún quedaban en Jerusalén… ese gesto bastó para que Midhat la respetara y admirara aún más.

Tal vez era el pináculo de su fe tambaleándose lo que esa mujer representaba, o quizás ese sueño en el que la había visto significaba algo más… algo que Alá había puesto en su camino.

Al pasar de los días las cosas ni mejoraron ni empeoraron, se mantuvieron en una incómoda tregua, en un aparente equilibrio entre dos mundos diferentes.

Fue ella la que una noche, mientras dormía Midhat, se introdujo subrepticiamente a la alcoba de él, lo observó un breve instante, dormía apacible, y ahí entre las sábanas, sin todas esas telas rodeándole, sin las armas… no era más que un hombre… sólo eso… no era más que un ser humano… sin ataduras sin religión…

Tomó la cimitarra silenciosamente y se inclinó despacio sobre su cuello, presta para cortar la piel y su vida de un solo tajo.

Tan concentrada estaba observando el pulso latir en su cuello que no se dio cuenta de que él había abierto los ojos y le contemplaba en silencio, sin moverse, sólo la observaba…

—¿Vas a matarme, a pesar de que salve tu vida? —susurró.

Ella tragó saliva pesadamente, como si fuese un bocado denso e indigerible.

Él sujetó la cimitarra y se la quitó de la mano… la cristiana dio un paso atrás, caminó veloz hacia el arco de la ventana abierta, se subió al pretil y se quedó ahí parada, mirándolo, dispuesta a lanzarse al vacío.

—Vamos a terminar matándonos eventualmente, ¿no? Tú a mí, o yo a ti…

El Emir se puso de pie dejando la cimitarra en el piso, levantó las manos mostrándole que no llevaba nada en ellas, caminó despacio hasta donde ella estaba, paso a paso.

—No tiene que ser así…

—¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Para tenerme aquí como tu rehén? ¿Para humillarme? —le lanzó mordaz, haciéndose cada vez más hacia atrás, hacia el vacío.

—No… porque sentí piedad… respeto por tu vida… —confesó hasta llegar a un palmo de donde ella estaba a punto de saltar—. Porque sentí que tú estabas en mi camino mucho antes de que te descubriera… porque tengo la sensación de que he atravesado los tiempos para llegar… a ti…

—¡Eres musulmán! —le escupió.

—Sólo soy un hombre… —le tendió entonces la mano a ella, con un breve ademán, y con ello parecían derrumbarse siglos de batallas, parecían desaparecer los cismas entre dos mundos alejados el uno del otro, parecía como si buscara redimir todo entre ella y él.

Carmit dudó en si bajar de ahí o lanzarse… su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba contra el viento que soplaba y se colaba por aquel gran ventanal, como una bandera de guerra o como una bandera de resurrección.

Sus ojos azul zafiro se clavaron en los de él… estiró la mano como un acto reflejo, sin que ella se lo ordenara a su cuerpo, los dedos de él tocaron la fina piel de la mano de la cristiana, se acercó hasta ella, la tomó por la cintura y la bajo del borde para dejarla sobre el piso, mantenía su mano entre sus dedos y su brazo estaba enredado en la cintura de ella… nunca se sintió más cerca de nadie…

—Venimos de dos mundos diferentes… —susurró la pelirroja.

—Tal vez sólo es cuestión de fe… —aseveró Midhat.

(1)Balián de Ibelín – Durante el asedio de los musulmanes en Tiro, Balián, solicitó el permiso de Saladino para ir a Jerusalén y poder sacar a su familia de la ciudad, permiso que le fue concedido, pero al llegar a Jerusalén fue reconocido por la población y se le pidió quedarse para encabezar la defensa de la ciudad. Cuando éste informó a Saladino de que le eximiera de cumplir con su palabra de no participar en la defensa, también le fue concedido. Poco después, cuando los musulmanes ya habían sitiado Jerusalén y las condiciones precarias de los Cruzados en el interior fueron devastadoras, Balián negoció la rendición. Fue rechazado pues el líder musulmán deseaba tomar la ciudad por la fuerza debido a las negativas anteriores. Al recibir el rechazo de Saladino, Balián amenazó con destruir toda la ciudad, antes que luchar. Después de un consenso entre los Emires y Saladino, fue aceptada la recapitulación y el pago de un impuesto por persona para poder abandonar Jerusalén.


	5. V La katana más veloz

**V. LA KATANA MÁS VELOZ**

_Japón, Kioto, 1336_

_Shogunato Ashikaga. Japón se encuentra sumido en múltiples guerras civiles debido al poder incontenible de algunos __daimyō_(1)_ provinciales._

* * *

Kazuo había descubierto muy tarde que la _katana_ más veloz no era la suya. Abrazaba el cuerpo de Minoru, el último de los Ashikaga, que entre sus brazos se desvanecía, la vida se le iba como un suspiro… entendió que algo más allá de cualquier mundo le unía con lazos imposibles de romper a ese hombre… que la _katana_ más veloz había atravesado su corazón…

Los cabellos dorados de Minoru brillaban, como el sol, brillaban como el oro.

* * *

_1333_…

Ashikaga Minoru solía entrenar bajo cualquier circunstancia, lluvia, frío, nieve, sol, nada cejaba su disciplinada entrega a la ardua labor de perfeccionar su técnica y convertirse en un hombre de honor, en un hombre de casta guerrera, tal como lo eran su padre y todos sus antepasados antes que él.

Tanaka Kazuo por su parte era el mejor arquero que jamás vio Japón, y no es que su técnica con el sable no fuese perfecta, lo era, pero Kazuo había dominado la técnica del caballo y el arco de una manera envidiable.

Escuchó los cascos del caballo de Kazuo, estaba empezando a nevar, y aun así Minoru continuaba entrenando bajo los árboles… hasta que una flecha surcó el aire, su agudo oído escucho la manera en la que cortó el viento y al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, en un golpe limpio con el sable cortó la flecha.

Segundos después Kazuo bajaba del caballo de un solo salto.

Blandió el sable y se lanzó contra su rubio compañero, este contestó de forma inmediata, ambos se atacaban con sus mejores golpes y técnicas, verlos pelear era emocionante, ambos guerreros tan diferentes en sus técnicas como en su aspecto. Kazuo llevaba el cabello rojizo atado pulcramente, a la manera de los samuráis más dignos, y Minoru simplemente lo llevaba atado en un cómodo recogido a media cabeza.

—¿Por qué insistes en saludarme con tus dardos, amigo? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué insistes en seguir sin soltar ese sable? —respondió el otro aprovechando la distracción para desarmarlo.

—Un samurái nunca abandona su espada…

—Un samurái merece un descanso también, amigo —contestó riendo.

Ellos dos se habían conocido desde muy jóvenes, habían entrenado juntos, se encontraron por una casualidad cuando Kazuo cazaba aves muy cerca de donde Minoru entrenaba con otros pajes de menor linaje y de estirpe no tan antigua como la suya.

El pelirrojo era todo un enigma, nunca hablaba de su pasado ni de su historia, él decía que su historia había comenzado cuando conoció al hijo de Ashikaga, su compañero respetaba ese voto de silencio considerando que tal vez algo muy doloroso escondía y que no deseaba hablar de ello…

Pronto entre ellos se estableció un vínculo de fidelidad y mutua devoción, ambos se protegían el uno al otro y luchaban por los mismos intereses.

Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, padre de Minoru, había conseguido deponer al Príncipe Morikuni(2) y con ello había llegado el ocaso del Shogunato Kamakura, no sin muchas muertes. Japón se encontraba sumido en una serie de guerras internas que en vez de unirles, tal como deseaban él y su padre, les dividían aún más… pero ahora, la era del Shogunato Ashikaga había comenzado…

Con el tiempo, con los años, Kazuo se había convertido en el favorito de Minoru, no era mal vista su peculiar devoción, al contrario.

Entre samuráis era respetada la amistad noble entre varones. Al pelirrojo le gustaba bromear de ello en la soledad de sus aposentos, a puerta cerrada mientras estaba con su compañero.

—Tardaste… —susurró Kazuo que iba desnudo por debajo de la excelsa seda china que cubría su cuerpo, se recargó contra las hojas de madera que sellaban su habitación.

Por respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue un apasionado beso de Minoru que iba vestido en las mismas condiciones, sólo que en efecto llevaba el sable en la mano.

—Empiezo a sentirme un poco celoso, tal parece que el sable y tú tienen una relación más profunda.

—¿En serio crees eso? —murmuró contra sus labios desatando la ligera cinta que lo mantenía cubierto, se lo llevó a la cama para hacerlo caer encima de su cuerpo.

—Lo creo… ¿Acaso me recompensarás con apasionados poemas? —bromeó el pelirrojo desprendiendo la tela que cubría el cuerpo de su amante, dejando libre su piel más bronceada que la suya.

—Te dedicaré varios _chigo monogatari_(3) inspirados en ti…

—¡Ah! Sólo cuentos… no es posible que sólo cuentos sean lo que te inspire…

—Me inspiras muchas cosas… —al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras y reía, lo hacía montar a horcajadas sobre él, con la escasa ropa a medio poner, el cuerpo de piel blanquísima de Kazuo contrastaba poderosamente.

La imagen era de un poder erótico impresionante, los cabellos rojizos caían por su rostro y cuerpo mientras se entregaba al placer y gemía arqueando el cuerpo sobre Minoru.

—Al menos… deja la espada cuando estés conmigo… —sugirió cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como una cristalina gota de sudor escurría por el centro de la espalda hasta perderse—, ya sé, ya sé… me vas a decir… que un guerrero jamás… deja su espada…

—Eso mismo —contestó su amante acariciando su cuerpo perfecto—. Sólo quiero que sea…

—"La _katana_ más veloz"… vamos… justo ahora tienes otra espada más veloz… —sugirió mientras se apoyaba con las piernas para agacharse y besar sus labios—, hablo enserio cuando te digo que dejes eso fuera de la cama…

—¿Te da miedo?

—Miedo deberías tener tú de mí, Minoru…

* * *

_1336_…

Ambos montaban a caballo, iban a toda velocidad por el campo, había una pequeña revuelta del _daimyō _más cercano a Kioto, capital del Shogunato, ciertamente no les costó ningún trabajo acabar con los rebeldes, con pocas bajas de los samuráis que les acompañaban, incluso Minoru había descendido de su caballo para batirse en duelo con uno de los guerreros rebeldes, iba a cobrar una cabeza(4). Kazuo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima: se veía imponente con la armadura completa y la espada que tantas vidas había cobrado, en la mano.

Era el ejemplo de dignidad y virilidad.

De pronto tendió el arco, montado en su caballo, el un ángulo perfecto que le permitía tener en el campo de visión a su amante…

Sus ojos azul, azul del cielo nublado, le había dicho una vez el heredero de los Ashikaga, encontraron el punto perfecto para disparar, tensó la cuerda del enorme arco curvo y la soltó…

—Es mío —siseó—. Sólo mío…

El samurái que estaba por atacar a su amante cayó como fardo a un lado de éste, cuando al fin cercenaba la cabeza del líder… la sostuvo en una mano, mostrándola con orgullo.

Una vez que apaciguaron la revuelta regresaron con todos sus hombres hacia el refugio de _Rokuon-ji_(5).

—Vas muy callado.

—No es nada, sólo pensaba…

—Gracias por guardar mi espalda y salvar mi vida… —admitió el rubio.

—Pensé que…

—El sonido de tus flechas… es un sonido muy particular que incluso en el campo de batalla se escucha, me di cuenta de mi tamaña estupidez —reconoció apenado.

—No iba a permitir que cobraran tu cabeza, tu destino me pertenece —le dijo muy serio el pelirrojo.

Después guardó silencio, un silencio sepulcral, iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, como si el vendaval de ideas lo arrastrara consigo, así que no osó interrumpirle y llegaron en completo silencio hasta la villa.

Esa noche de celebración para todos, Kazuo atendió con particular atención a Minoru, procurando que estuviese cómodo, que no faltara _nihonshu_(6) en su vaso, y en la noche… a solas… se dedicó a darle placer y a no otorgarle tregua alguna…

Esa noche… sería el recuerdo más vívido, sería su memoria más preciada…

—Siempre me preguntas por mi pasado… cada noche, desde que te conozco… —empezó en un hilo de voz el guerrero pelirrojo.

—Y siempre recibo la misma respuesta de tu parte…

—Mañana… mañana hablaremos de eso… ¿Recuerdas la colina en dónde te vi la primera vez?

Minoru arqueo ambas cejas de una forma deliciosa, de la forma en la que se le antojaba inocente a su amante.

—Claro que la recuerdo…

—Mañana ahí te esperaré con tu sable, con la _katana_ más veloz… —pronunció cerca de su oído mientras lo abrazaba y cerraba los ojos.

Una última vez en esa cama, en esos brazos…

Y tal como lo había dicho, muy temprano por la mañana, antes de que amaneciera siquiera, Minoru se había levantado, adelantándose y dejando dormido a su compañero, no llevaba más que el sable, subió a su caballo y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la colina que tan bien conocía, no era lejos del refugio de _Rokuon-ji_.

Dejo al corcel ir a su paso, despacio y reconociendo el lugar.

Un par de horas después, divisó el caballo blanco de su favorito… y lo que más le llamó la atención fue verlo con el arco en una mano y en la otra una flecha… pensó que tal vez querría cazar un rato antes de hablar de justo _ese tema_: de su pasado… de lo que tanto ocultaba…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado…

El corcel obedeció a su jinete y se lanzó a la carrera, al mismo tiempo que el guerrero que iba montándolo tensaba el arco y disparaba… ¡En su contra!

Esquivó la flecha, levantó el sable esperando… esperando a que se acercara… y cuando lo tuvo ahí, a un palmo de distancia, empezó el duelo, tuvo la esperanza de que aquello se tratara de un simple juego, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba jugando cuando sus ojos azul de cielo nublado parecían anticipar una tormenta.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Para esto me citaste?

—Para esto y no más —confirmó el de cabellos rojizos.

—¿Por qué osas levantarte contra mí? —había cierto mohín de dolor en sus palabras, decepción…

—Porque yo… soy el dueño de tu destino —contestó lanzándose de nuevo contra él, y antes de que volvieran a cargar, montados en los caballos, Kazuo bajó de un salto.

—Si bajo del caballo será para cobrar tu cabeza… te lo advierto… ¡¿Qué pretendes?! —amenazó con su voz varonil el samurái rubio, su amante.

—Nada deseo más que eso, querías saber mi pasado, ¿no?, querías saberlo todo de mí… pues bien… —rio con crueldad— Yo soy Morikuni Kazuo… yo soy el último de los Morikuni… tu padre y tú orillaron a mi gente y a mi padre, el Príncipe Morikuni, a retirarse en deshonra… y yo… voy a cobrar la cabeza de mi enemigo…

—Todo este tiempo tú… ¡Todo este tiempo me mentiste! Te acercaste a mí para cobrar una venganza…

—Que conmovedor suenas, Ashikaga… —la forma en la que pronunció el nombre de su estirpe sonó en sus labios como una vulgaridad—, y algo más, amigo, la _katana_ más veloz es la mía…

Dicho lo cual ambos se lanzaron cuerpo a cuerpo, el uno contra el otro, era un hecho que sólo uno podía sobrevivir…

En un breve segundo, en un descuido mínimo…

La _katana_ de Kazuo atravesó el cuerpo de Minoru… una herida de muerte, perfecta, certera… Kazuo sabía que con él, también estaba matando una parte de sí mismo, no podía ocultar que al final, él también le amó… le amó tanto como le odió… y sabía que después de él, ya no habría nada ni nadie más. Después de él ya no quedaba nada más, ni siquiera de sí mismo.

Minoru susurraba algo a su oído… antes de desvanecerse definitivamente del mundo…

* * *

El dorado brillante que desprendía la villa _Rokuon-ji_, deslumbraba sus ojos azules de cielo nublado, la perfecta construcción se reflejaba en el agua y le devolvía un matiz dorado que se asemejaba en su divinidad, al cabello dorado de Minoru…

Era una ironía… que precisamente él… Morikuni Kazuo, hubiese ordenado cubrir de láminas de oro la villa de los Ashikaga, en recuerdo de ese hombre, del samurái que amó y que lo amó a su vez…

Se llevó la mano izquierda al muñón vendado… aún a pesar de los años, solía dolerle como si todavía conservara la mano derecha, la mano que Minoru le había cortado.

Él había dicho: "_cortarás mi cuerpo, pero yo cortaré la mano que me traicionó_"…

Dio la vuelta y pensó que había dejado de ser la villa _Rokuon-ji_ para convertirse en la villa _Kinkaku-ji_(7) en honor del de los cabellos de oro…

(1)daimyō - Rango que denomina al soberano de un feudo, un líder militar.

(2)Príncipe Morikuni - Último líder del Shogunato Kamakura, quien fue depuesto por Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, este a su vez estableció el siguiente Shogunato, el de los Ashikaga.

(3)chigo monogatari - "Cuentos de jovencitos", dentro de la literatura japonesa se trata de breves relatos homoeróticos datados entre 1336 y 1586.

(4)Sobre "cobrar una cabeza" - La tradición samurái establece que un guerrero que baja de su caballo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, con la espada, se considera como un honor altísimo, ya que sólo desmontaban para cobrar la cabeza de un enemigo digno y de importancia militar y social.

(5)Rokuon-ji - "Templo del jardín de los ciervos" se encuentra en Kioto, Japón, y se trata en efecto de una villa construida por los Ashikaga, sin embargo esta villa se construyó en un periodo anterior al de este relato (1397), con fines narrativos me he permitido la licencia de colocar este imponente palacio durante los hechos aquí acontecidos en 1336.

(6)nihonshu - Conocido en occidente como _sake_, sin embargo su nombre natal es _nihonshu_.

(7)Kinkaku-ji - Nombre vulgar con el cuál se le conoce a la villa _Rokuon-ji_, significa "Templo del Pabellón de Oro", haciendo referencia a su brillo dorado proporcionado por las láminas de oro con las que fue cubierto. Hoy en día es un Monumento Patrimonio de la Humanidad.


	6. VI Dios te salve

** VI. DIOS TE SALVE**

_México, Tenochtitlán, 1521_

_La llegada de Hernán Cortés a México en 1519 hace tambalear al Imperio mexica. Las guerras internas y la alianza de españoles y nativos culminarán con la conquista de Tenochtitlán el 13 de agosto de 1521…_

* * *

El fraile dominico pasó por sus dedos la última hoja escrita en el diario que habían encontrado los nativos, era como si… la tinta se hubiese terminado, pues la última palabra estaba inconclusa con los restos de una tinta que se fue diluyendo en las últimas hojas… como si esa historia entre cartas y anotaciones, entre pensamientos íntimos, hubiese quedado suspendida en el tiempo… imborrable…

Sobre el ilustre caballero español sólo el nombre conoce, aunque su registro no existe entre el de los españoles que se embarcaron: "Don Cebrián de Alvarado" y de ella, de la mujer, sólo figura "Minthe", nombre griego, sin más datos…

* * *

_Bitácora, 8 de noviembre 1519, Año de Nuestro Señor…_

_El descubrimiento de las tierras de Yucatán y la anexión de las mismas a la Corona Real de Su Majestad, han bastado para convencer al resto del ejército para avanzar, pues según las palabras de Don Hernán, más adentro, en un lugar denominado Tenustitlan(1) gobernado por un nativo de nombre Mutezuma(2) existen bellos palacios, incontables riquezas y cuentos espantosos de oír. Este día cuando hemos ido al encuentro de Mutezuma, los indios nos han recibido con mediano respeto pero en sus rostros existe clara reprobación hacia nosotros…_

* * *

Cuando sus ojos azules se perdieron entre la multitud, entre los naturales y su curiosidad, en esa extraña ciudad en medio del agua, con palacios difíciles de describir, pronto perdió el interés, buena parte de ello era porque no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo y tampoco lo entendía muy bien…

Su vista muy pronto se detuvo entre los naturales más alejados, los que estaban en esas complejas balsas, estrechas y alargadas, se preguntaba cómo es que hacían para conservar el equilibrio de una manera tan admirable.

Pensó que todas esas cosas que estaba viendo pronto las podría registrar en su bitácora, incluso si más adelante se dedicara a escribir de manera formal, todo aquello que pudiese anotar… seguramente sería un texto invaluable y quién sabe, tal vez podría conseguir el favor de la Corona Real.

Y de pronto algo llampo poderosamente su atención…

Algo que incluso le hizo quedar paralizado…

* * *

_Mi muy estimada Doña Isabella Arias de Peñalosa, en gloria y bendición de Nuestro Señor esté._

_Aquí hay tantas cosas nuevas y seguramente ante tus ojos, bellas, que el papel no alcanza para describirlas, por más que quisiese narrar para ti todo lo que en estos momentos veo, las palabras me faltan. Palacios construidos en piedra, ricamente pintados en frescos, excelsos trabajos de orfebrería, joyas, armas, animales, flores, frutos, los mismos naturales son difíciles de describir, desde que hemos tocado tierra el diez y nueve del mes abril de este mismo año, un sinfín de hechos se han suscitado. _

_Debes saber que Don Diego Velázquez no se encuentra en gracia con Don Hernán y que al parecer entre ellos la comunicación se ha malogrado_(3).

_Esta tarde he visto algo que pudo haber sido producto de mi excitada mente, quiera Dios, sea así: mientras se llevaban a cabo los intercambios protocolarios entre cristianos y nativos… a lo lejos, me ha parecido observar a una mujer, no era una de los naturales, era una mujer blanca, de cabello rubio, o eso me ha parecido a mí, tal vez era demasiado el calor que subió por mi mente…_

* * *

Cebrián, el joven pelirrojo que pasaba los días y las noches con la nariz metida en su bitácora encontró en aquella visión un nuevo interés, y no es que lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos le pareciera de menor importancia, era simplemente que… gran parte de lo que sucedía en ese tiempo le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que hacía ahí, entre soldados abusivos y mal encarados.

Él, que nunca en su vida había tomado un arma entre sus manos.

Días después hizo una lista mental de todas la mujeres que iban entre ellos, eran pocas, pero las había, sin embargo, no conocía a ninguna que encajara con la visión que había tenido, ninguna rubia… ¿Esas nuevas tierras tenían un poder mágico en ellos?

—Cebrián, las cosas. —Murmuró la voz de uno de los soldados.

—Ya voy —contestó.

—¿Por qué escribes tanto? —inquirió sin llegar a comprender que era lo que mantenía al hombre pegado siempre a los libros y cartas —¿Qué interés puede haber en ello? Si lo interesante está allá afuera, mira —susurró el hombre acercándose y mostrándole lo que llevaba en la mano, de una forma casi confidencial.

Entre los dedos llevaba unos pendientes de oro ricamente trabajados.

—Se los he quitado a una de esas indias, Don Hernán dice que aquí hay muchos tesoros entre los indios —alegó orgulloso del hallazgo en su poder.

Cebrián tragó saliva, no quiso indagar más acerca de cómo habían ido a parar esas joyas a su sucia mano.

—¿A dónde hay que llevar las cosas? —acabó por preguntar.

—A lo que ellos llaman Palacio de Ajayacatl(4) ¡Palacio! Si no es más que un montón de piedras apiladas con interiores terregosos —rio de su propia broma el soldado.

El joven pelirrojo no dijo más, suspiró y empezó a guardar sus cosas dentro del arcón que se llevaría.

Por su propia mano el español llevó a rastras el arcón lo mejor que pudo, los nativos le observaban con atención, murmuraban, parecía que les llamaba la atención su peculiar aspecto y su cabello de un color tan raro.

Sólo algunos niños se acercaban un poco más para mirarle de cerca y seguirle en el camino hacia el Palacio, él les sonreía y algunos de ellos le regresaban la sonrisa con cierta inocencia.

De camino, poco antes de llegar a la enorme construcción decorada con delicados bajo relieves de complicadas formas, se volvió a lo lejos, a los canales, y más allá a la zona semi arbolada que circundaba el lugar… creyó verle… creyó ver el destello dorado de sus cabellos iluminados por el sol.

Se detuvo en seco, talló los ojos azules y se hizo sombra con la mano para poder observar mejor, pero la imagen había desaparecido, ya no había nada, por más que aguzó la vista no encontró nada que le demostrara que eso no había sido más que producto de su imaginación.

* * *

_Bitácora, 20 de abril 1520, Año de Nuestro Señor…_

_Lo que en un principio sería una crónica de los hechos y costumbres, de las gentes y lugares, de las flores y los frutos, de los animales, hoy se ha convertido en una crónica sangrienta de lo que aquí ha sucedido desde que llegamos, se ha convertido este breve registro, en un epistolario de terror y conspiraciones políticas. Pánfilo Narváez ha desembarcado en la Vera Cruz siendo que obedece órdenes de Don Diego Velázquez, tiene la orden de detener a Don Hernán Cortés… pero él ha previsto esto y ahora marchamos hacia la Vera Cruz para lo que él llamó "un diálogo", un diálogo a punta de armas, se me ha permitido participar y viajar con la encomienda de registrar los sucesos para la Corona…_

* * *

Suspendió la escritura cuando al observar por una de las breves ventanas, del lugar le pareció escuchar ruidos, pasos…

Levantó la vela encendida que al contacto con una ligera ráfaga de viento se apagó y le dejó en completa oscuridad.

Salió a toda prisa y no pudo observar más allá de una fogata, a lo lejos, en donde los hombres se hacían atender como reyes por los nativos. Hecho deplorable, entre los muchos que había visto últimamente.

Escuchó pisadas que se alejaban, entonces vio de nueva cuenta ese cabello dorado que se alejaba a toda prisa…

—¿Sucede algo, señor? —preguntó un guardia a penas menor que él.

—Nada, Diego, es sólo que… dime, ¿viste a alguien acercarse, a una mujer? —interrogó sintiéndose ridículo.

—No, señor, ninguna mujer se ha acercado… ¿Ha visto algo? ¿Sería tal vez una natural?

—Es probable, déjalo… no pasada nada.

Pero ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que la visión, no era producto de su cansada mente, era real, ahí afuera había una mujer que no era española y que tampoco le parecía fuese una de los naturales.

* * *

_Mi muy amada Doña Isabella Arias de Peñalosa._

_Mucho me alegran tus cartas en estos tiempos. Es una bendición para mí leer tus buenos deseos y todas aquellas palabras amables y llenas de cariño que diriges hacia mi humilde persona. A veces lamento mucho llenar de cosas absurdas y terribles las cartas que dirijo a ti._

_Pronto espero hacerme a la mar y regresar, espero también que lo que he podido reunir de información sirva a nuestra Alteza, para quién en nombre de Dios, hemos traído civilización a estas lejanas tierras. _

_Más de cuatro jornadas en despoblado nos llevaron de regreso a la Vera Cruz, y mientras Don Hernán habla de los tesoros, riquezas y maravillas que hay en Tenustitlan, ha capturada a Narváez y ha anexionado a sus hombres bajo las promesas ya citadas._

_Mi amada Isabella… deseo tanto hacerme a la mar…_

* * *

Para cuando Cebrián y los demás regresaron a la ciudadela se encontraron con que en el tiempo que habían estado fuera Pedro de Alvarado(5) y sus soldados habían enfrentado o desencadenado una escaramuza, misma que había terminado con bajas tanto de los naturales como de los españoles.

—Diego… dime la verdad, ¿de quién ha sido la culpa de esta matanza? —inquirió el joven escritor al soldado que conocía y que incluso había ganado su simpatía.

—De Don Pedro, señor… ha sido él quien ha iniciado todo acabando con el Templo Mayor cubierto de sangre, ellos dicen que…

—Ya sé lo que dicen: que los indios mantienen oculto el oro… ¿realmente todo esto es por el oro? —inquirió fastidiado.

—No debería decir eso en voz alta…

—Ya sé…

Se apartó del lugar, decidió recluirse como siempre para escribir un rato más antes de dormir. Sólo que no concilió el sueño, primero por la gran verbena que había afuera, los gritos de los hombres alcoholizados no le dejaban en paz, luego las risas de las mujeres… luego todo acabó como siempre en gritos, gemidos… súplicas en una lengua para él incomprensiva… ¿para qué negarlo?... las violaciones eran comunes, y a nadie parecía importarle.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos… pero no era suficiente, todo lo que escuchaba ya se había instalado para siempre en sus memorias.

Se levantó furioso…

Hubo silencio.

Salió a medio vestir, con los pantalones, las botas y la camisola a medio abrir, entonces la vio, llevaba un cuchillo de obsidiana, la piedra negra brillaba con la breve luz de la luna, escurría sangre del arma… a sus pies yacía el cuerpo sin vida de un soldado español, y la joven indígena que estaba debajo del cuerpo se arrastraba para desprenderse de la pesada carga y escapar.

La joven rubia le contempló, en sus ojos había odio, dolor… repulsión…

Cebrián levantó las manos indicándole que no estaba armado, la mujer aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo de ahí, entre las tiendas de los hombres y los callejones complejos de la ciudad, pero esta vez el pelirrojo salió despedido atrás de ella.

Lo suyo jamás fueron las actividades físicas, no, lo suyo era la escritura, más pronto de lo que pensó, se encontró jadeando, aunque seguía corriendo, lo hacía más lento, las piernas parecían de gelatina, se tuvo que llevar una mano al pecho mientras con la otra se sostenía del tronco de un árbol… sin haberse dado cuenta corrió por las calzadas y se había internado en una zona boscosa aledaña, siguiendo el cabello rubio de ella que se agitaba con el viento.

Estaba completamente perdido, en la oscuridad, sin ningún ruido más que el de las aves y alguna que otra criatura nocturna, caminó mucho rato, agotado, pensando que tal vez lo mejor era sentarse a esperar el amanecer, sería más fácil encontrar el camino de regreso, además, no creía estar tan lejos de la ciudad.

Se limpió la mejilla, un ligero raspón sangraba un poco, una rama durante la carrera le había herido la mejilla. Tomó asiento al pie de un árbol, se quedó recargado, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Dormía profundamente, no le despertaron los ruidos del lugar sino una caricia… el toque suave de una caricia en el rostro, al abrir los ojos, asustado, vio a la mujer. Estaba ahí delante de él, observándole.

Sus ojos azul turquesa brillaban, sus cabellos rubios caían desordenados por la frente y por el cuerpo, llevaba ropas viejas y ajadas que pudo distinguir, en otros tiempos eran ropas europeas, definitivamente no era una natural, se sintió ridículo por sentir miedo de esa criatura tan agraciada, hasta que recordó que ella sola había degollado a un soldado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó apenas en un murmullo, tomó la mano que le estaba acariciando y la observó, manos delicadas.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿No… me entiendes…? —frunció el ceño y fue esta vez él quien examinó su rostro, le tomó por la barbilla y observó a conciencia su rostro. Era evidentemente una mujer que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

—Pocas… palabras… —pronunció en un atropellado español

Cebrián se sorprendió al escucharla y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hablas pocas palabras en español...

—_D__idici__a paucis __h__ispanis __verba_…

—¡Latín! Sabes latín, ¿aprendiste pocas palabras en lengua española? —le contestó en un latín fluido, más sorprendido que nunca—, ¿cómo es que hablas latín?

—En la… escuela… la _gramaticae_…

—No eres de aquí, ¿cómo llegaste? ¿De dónde eres?

—Grecia... el mar, el barco… se lo llevó el mar…

—¿De un barco griego? ¿Una expedición griega? —inquirió sentándose más cómodamente, escuchando la hermosa voz de ella que trataba de balbucear entre español y latín culto.

Ella asintió, movió las manos en un gesto simulando olas.

—Mil quinientos y cinco… yo era niña… el barco se hundió, nadie sobrevivió, me encontraron ellos, me trajeron aquí… aquí vivo…

—No puede ser, una expedición griega, nadie sabía de eso —se rascó la cabeza tratando de pensar si alguna vez escuchó algo de una expedición salida del Mediterráneo y pensó que probablemente los franceses la habían patrocinado a escondidas de todos.

Escucharon pasos, antes de que se diera cuenta notó que un par de arqueros tendían sus flechas hacia él, prestos para disparar.

Ella levantó la mano y les dijo algo en la lengua melódica que hablaban los naturales, los hombres simplemente asintieron.

—Hablas su lengua también… llevas ropa europea, pareces una mujer noble…

—Un veliz… pocas cosas fueron arrastradas a la orilla del mar…

—Entiendo, entonces rescataste algunas cosas, incluida esta ropa…

Ella volvió a asentir.

—Esto es una gran noticia —exclamó sonriente Cebrián, se puso en pie y la tomó por la mano— ¡Vamos! Tenemos que regresar, estoy seguro de que será una gran noticia que…

La rubia se soltó de inmediato y negó con la cabeza, incluso su bellísimo rostro se deformó en un gesto de asco.

—¡No! Los hombres que llegaron del mar… no son buenos… ellos planean destrozar todo… someter a los hombres libres… quitarles la libertad… _homicidis_…

—No, queremos traer civilización, enseñarles a Dios, Nuestro Señor…

—¡Dios! Tu Dios no me salvó… me salvaron ellos…

—No blasfemes —el pelirrojo se santiguó preocupado—, llevas demasiado tiempo viviendo entre ellos, es probable que estés confundida, lo que queremos es…

—Oro… dinero y posesiones…

—¡Dios te salve! No digas esas cosas, yo sé que los soldados no son precisamente…

—Son unos salvajes.

—¿Salvajes, dices? Pero vamos… son ellos los que viven como salvajes, sin el mínimo de civilización, andan desnudos, tienen muchas mujeres y hacen sacrificios, ¡ellos sí que son salvajes!

El rostro del pelirrojo fue atravesado por una sonora bofetada que le hizo llevarse la mano a la misma, la mujer griega le contemplaba con desprecio, él le devolvió una mirada enfadada, su rostro había enrojecido completamente.

—¡Debes saberlo! Aristóteles lo decía también, que aquellos pueblos inferiores merecían ser conducidos por aquellos superiores y civilizados…

—Se llama… _servitutem_…

—No es esclavismo es…

—_S__ervitutem__!_

—Bien, vamos a tranquilizarnos, yo no quiero agredirte, ni a ti ni a nadie, si no quieres venir conmigo, está bien... —suspiró—, me llamo Cebrián de Alvarado, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Minthe.

—¿Minthe? Hermoso nombre…

Dos mundos se acababan de cruzar.

* * *

_Bitácora, 20 de junio, 1520, Año de Nuestro Señor…_

_Los naturales a raíz de la Masacre del Templo Mayor se han sublevado, de buena fuente he sabido lo que sucedió. Don Pedro de Alvarado y la guarnición que Don Hernán Cortés dejaron mientras marchábamos a la Vera Cruz, al parecer tomaron a mal la celebración de una festividad(6) de los naturales, misma que había sido incluso autorizada por Don Hernán, pensando pues, que estaban planeando un motín han actuado antes… ha sido culpa de los nuestros. Muy encarecidamente Don Hernán pidió al señor Mutezuma que calmase los ánimos de su gente, sin embargo ellos no han querido oírle y le han apedreado hiriéndole de muerte, poco después han elegido a Cuitláhuac, como su tlahtoani(7). A su vez hemos sido severamente castigados, entre los hombres de Don Narváez, uno de ellos portaba la viruela(8), la epidemia se está extendiendo a gran velocidad entre naturales y españoles… la guerra es inminente, que Dios nos ampare…_

* * *

—Señor, hay que alistar las cosas… hay que estar preparados —dijo gravemente Diego, el soldado que siempre estaba con el pelirrojo.

—Entonces crees que realmente tengamos que salir de aquí… —contestó Cebrián, dejando de lado la pluma con tinta aún.

—Es lo que todos dicen, hay mucho revuelo entre los indios y hay escaramuzas por todos lados…

—No te preocupes, con la gracia de Nuestro Señor, estaremos bien… —trató de tranquilizarlo.

—Tengo una esposa en mi natal Navarra, y un hijo al que no he llegado a conocer, quisiera volver para verlo.

—Volveremos, en un tiempo, debemos encomendarnos a Dios.

—Usted mismo no parece creer eso… —se atrevió a contestar y luego ante el silencio del noble salió del lugar.

Minthe estaba sentada en la orilla de la poza, con la falda subida hasta las rodillas, sus pies tocaban el agua y jugueteaba un rato, Cebrián estaba sentado a su lado, con los pies también metidos en el agua, ambos en silencio parecían perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Se veían a menudo, a veces en el día, cuando él podía hacerse el disimulado y escapar, se internaba más allá de las calzadas, más allá de los complejos campos de riego, donde ella solía estar con los naturales, atendiendo sus dolencias, con el pasar de los días había descubierto que la rubia se había empapado del conocimiento herbolario de los indios, no sólo hablaba su lengua, sino que también había adoptado como propias muchas de sus creencias, de sus tradiciones… y solía hablarle de sus dioses, de sus leyendas; él procuraba enseñarle español y aunque ella se esforzaba en tratar de que aprendiera náhuatl, poco conseguía, a menudo acababan riendo cuando él trataba de pronunciar alguna palabra y lo hacía mal.

Otras veces se encontraban por las noches, cuando nadie les veía.

—Las cosas no están bien…

—Lo sé… —contestó la rubia sin más.

—Los frailes podrían acogerte, entre ellos hay muchos que…

—No…

—No quieres irte de aquí y tampoco quieres venir conmigo, ¿por qué?...

—Mi hogar es aquí… tú quieres que yo me vaya para ser esclava… esclava con cadenas de oro, como los tuyos… como en Grecia —tragó saliva y se volvió de soslayo hacia él—, pronto deberás marchar, el pueblo no está feliz… si te quedas, aunque no seas como los otros, te matarán…

El pelirrojo acarició discretamente la mano de ella, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, los apretó, un ademán probablemente atrevido, pero… es que a esas alturas, él mismo ya estaba más allá de los juicios morales que había traído consigo cuando llegó.

Después, en el silencio de la noche estaban enredados entre ropa a medio poner, sobre la escasa hierba, entre brazos y piernas que parecían buscarse unos y otros para luego dejarse hasta encontrarse de nuevo.

* * *

_Bitácora, 30 de junio, 1520, Año de Nuestro Señor…_

_Hemos salido apenas con vida de Tenustitlan, con gran dolor he visto como las calzadas se llenaban de sangre, en los canales flotaban los guerreros aun sosteniendo el arco y la flecha, como si más allá de la muerte aún mostraran los dientes, es verdad, estábamos huyendo, cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el caracol, el toque de guerra, hemos salido unos cuantos, aún veo a aquellos que aferrados a objetos de oro, yacen en el puente, muertos, su oro no les ha salvado… al pie de un árbol Don Hernán ha llorado cuando ha contemplado la devastación y la derrota(9)…_

* * *

Después de mucho trabajo los que quedaron tuvieron que seguir huyendo, hasta alcanzar un territorio no hostil: Tlaxcala, muchos guerreros tlaxcaltecas se habían unido a ellos cuando llegaron, por motivos políticos encontraban más conveniente una alianza con los recién llegados que con los guerreros de Tenustitlan.

Mientras más analizaba lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que vivía, Cebrián se preguntaba una y otra vez si verdaderamente lo que habían ido a buscar a esa tierras era lo que querían, llegó a cuestionarse si lo que estaban haciendo ahí era lo correcto…

Entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, parecía haber una pequeña división que se perdía con mucha facilidad.

Pensó días y noches enteras en ella, en la mujer griega que se había convertido en un híbrido entre los naturales y los europeos, pero cuyo corazón pertenecía evidentemente a ese mundo… ¿Territorio de qué o de quién?

Y cuando días y noches no le bastaron para pensar en lo que había dejado en Tenustitlan: su corazón, pasaron semanas y luego meses… hasta que se reagruparon y comenzó la marcha de nuevo hacia la gran ciudad con vistas a tomarla.

Pero él, había tomado una decisión… y antes de que los demás partieran, desapareció, con lo poco que había aprendido de náhuatl consiguió entre los naturales que un joven le guiara camino de regreso, por otra ruta distinta y oculta.

* * *

_Respetada Doña Isabella Arias de Peñalosa._

_No tengo más palabras que decirte, no tengo nada más que la desazón y el dolor que me hiere. No tengo más descripciones que darte… cuando leas esto probablemente yo no estaré aquí… no entre los compatriotas con los que viajé. Debes saber que no volveré a España… mi destino está aquí… cásate con otro…_

* * *

No había llevado consigo más que su bitácora, la tinta, la pluma, nada más, eso y una figura de cerámica de Huitzilopochtli(10) que le había dado Minthe, y fue esa la que le salvó la vida cuando llegaron a Tezcoco(11) y les detuvieron.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada el joven que le guiaba cayó atravesado por una flecha, los tlaxcaltecas no eran apreciados por los otros nativos ya que los consideraban traidores por pactar alianza con los hombres que llegaron del mar.

Muy pronto su cabeza estaría adornando uno de esos extraños empalados de cráneos que hacían los guerreros, en donde atravesaban las cabezas de los enemigos caídos(12), sólo rogaba que la muerte fuera rápida y que si alguien encontraba su cuerpo, le diese cristiana sepultura.

Lo único que sintió fue el golpe en la cabeza, después… ya no sintió nada…

Sólo el dolor fue capaz de despertarle, el dolor de cabeza insoportable y el olor de algo que estaban quemando, un fuerte olor de especias quemándose… eso y la sensación de que su cuerpo se sentía liviano… tosió, ahogándose en el humo, distinguió el rostro de un nativo que lo examinaba y hablaba en esa lengua de la que no entendía nada.

Era anciano, llevaba joyas, las orejas con sendos pendientes de piedra verde, murmuró algo y luego le metió en la boca un emplaste de hierbas que le supieron amargas.

—Tienes que tragarlo… te hará bien —dijo una voz que él perfectamente conocía.

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —inquirió tragándose la pasta verdosa.

—No… tú llegaste a mí…

—Estaba en el gran lago en la ciudad junto éste, me iban a sacrificar y luego… —ella se sentó en el piso junto a él, acomodó sus cabellos rojizos, otrora largos y ahora tan cortos.

—Alguien raro como tú no es fácil de esconder… llevabas aún la figura que te regalé, por eso supe… por eso y por tu cabello…

—¿Mi cabello? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza— Dios… mi cabello…

—Fue un bonito presente de paz…

—Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que hacer algo, avisar… vienen para acá y cuando lleguen… —balbuceó sentándose y observando hacia todos lados en aquella pequeña choza.

—Es tarde…

—¡No! Yo salí varios días antes… ellos deben estar…

—Llevas varios días inconsciente… es tarde…

Cebrián no queriendo creer lo que le estaba diciendo salió a tumbos de la choza, a lo lejos, podía ver el valle central, podía ver la gran ciudad en medio del lago, con sus calzadas, con sus templos de piedra, imponentes ante el tiempo y ante los humanos… veía las columnas de humo que se levantaban…

Cayó de rodillas, entendió que su esfuerzo había sido inútil, que su intento de avisarle a ella y a esos naturales de los que poco entendía pero que sí entendía que eran humanos como él, había sido en vano, la guerra se cernía sobre esas tierras nuevas…

—Yo traté de llegar antes… yo…

—Los presagios eran exactos, ni tú… ni yo… podíamos detenerla… —le dijo en un susurró acercándose hasta él, abrazándolo por la espalda, escuchando en silencio lo que murmuraba—, pero en medio de la guerra… también sabía que te encontraría…

—¿Encontrarme?

—Sí… tú me buscabas sin saberlo… y yo te encontré sin quererlo…

Cebrián se arrancó del pecho la cadena en donde llevaba una cruz y la arrojó lejos… Dios no los había salvado, ni a él, ni a ella, ni a nadie… y esa cruzada en nombre de Dios, nunca le pareció más una farsa vieja en un Viejo Mundo… porque ese, no era un Nuevo Mundo…

(1)Tenustitlan – Debido a que la historia está relatada desde la visión española de Cebrián de Alvarado he mantenido los nombres de los lugares tal cuál versan dentro de los textos de los cronistas españoles. El nombre en su glosa original es Tenochtitlan. Tenochtitlan, capital del territorio mexica.

(2)Mutezuma – Igualmente el nombre está escrito a la usanza española, el nombre es: Moctezuma en su versión más difundida y aceptada, aunque directamente del náhuatl sería Motecuhzoma. Hijo de Axayácatl, anterior gobernante, cuyos dominios comprendían buena parte de la cuenca de México.

(3)Diego Velázquez y Hernán Cortés – Diego Velázquez gobernador de Cuba, en un principio principal apoyo y soporte de Hernán Cortés durante su incursión en México, quién posteriormente estará en su contra debido al mal uso de su autoridad, es decir a las atribuciones que se tomó Hernán Cortés al llegar, dicho sea de paso es él quien hace enviar a Pánfilo de Narváez para arrestarlo.

(4)Ajayacatl – El nombre es Axayácatl, fue el anterior gobernante de Tenochtitlan y padre de Moctezuma.

(5)Pedro de Alvarado – Cuando Hernán Cortés parte hacia Veracruz (que es el nombre actual, Vera Cruz fue el nombre otorgado por los españoles en ese tiempo), para enfrentar a Pánfilo de Narváez, se queda al frente Pedro de Alvarado con el resto del ejército y ante una confusión aparente se inicia una matanza llamada la "Matanza del Templo Mayor".

(6)Fiestas del Templo Mayor – Aunque no está comprobado, se dice que la lucha entre españoles y nativos en el Templo Mayor sucedió porque los indígenas se preparaban para celebrar a Huitzilopochtli, deidad asociada al sol, y al notar la gran congregación temiendo ser atacados, Pedro de Alvarado da la orden de atacar, culminando los hechos en la Matanza del Templo Mayor, particularmente sangrienta pues hombres, mujeres y ancianos fueron muertos a pesar de no estar armados.

(7)tlahtoani – En náhuatl, significa "el que habla", término equiparable a gobernante.

(8)viruela – De acuerdo a algunos cronistas, un hombre negro que venía entre los españoles fue quien inició el contagio, cobrando las primeras víctimas entre los europeos y posteriormente entre los indígenas, dicha peste se extendió rápidamente diezmando a la población mexica.

(9)Primer derrota de Hernán Cortés – Ante el ambiente hostil y reducidas las fuerzas del ejército español, así como las provisiones, el 30 de junio de 1520 planearon huir entrada la noche del territorio de Tenochtitlan, siendo descubiertos fueron abatidos en la ciudad, atrapados entre las calzadas muy pronto se vieron rodeados, desde la retaguardia y los lados, una fuerza mínima logró escapar por el puente que conectaba a la ciudad con tierra firme, puente que fue cortado también. Buena parte de los tesoros robados se perdieron ese día. De acuerdo a la descripción que nos llega por los cronistas, entre ellos Bernal Díaz del Castillo, Hernán Cortés lloró ante el pie de un ahuehuete la derrota sufrida, esa noche fue llamada por la tradición como "La noche triste".

(10)Huitzilopochtli – Deidad asociada con el sol dentro de las culturas mesoamericanas y ampliamente reverenciada por estas, su hermana Coyolxauhqui es asociada a la luna.

(11)Tezcoco – El nombre es Texcoco, gran lago cercano a Tenochtitlan cuyos habitantes continuaron siendo fieles a los mexicas a la llegada de los españoles, una vez que estos decidieron regresar a conquistar la gran ciudad se enfrentaron a sus pobladores, cayendo estos, el sitio de Tenochtitlan fue facilitado culminando así la conquista definitiva el 13 de agosto de 1521 después de varios días de sitio.

(12)Sobre los cráneos empalados – Se refiere al _Tzompantli_; dentro de las culturas mesoamericanas era un ritual común el de decapitar a los sacrificados y conservar los cráneos como ofrenda, atravesados por un asta y alineados, como si fuesen un ábaco, quedan los vestigios de éstos en los códices y dentro de las crónicas de Hernán Cortés y Bernal Díaz del Castillo, describen puntillosamente los _tzompantli_.


	7. VII Rojo imposible

** VII. ROJO IMPOSIBLE**

_Francia, Louvre, 1647, Corte del Luis XIV, conocido como el Rey Sol._

_Luis XIV de sólo nueve años es el rey, siendo suyo el trono desde los cinco años. La corte francesa se caracterizaba desde los tiempos de Luis XIII, por su mecenazgo hacia artistas de diversa índole. Francia nunca floreció más, culturalmente, que durante el gobierno del Rey Sol…_

* * *

El banquete de bodas, auspiciado por la familia real francesa, se llevaba a cabo en el Palacio del Louvre, tal como correspondía al linaje de Gastón Jean Baptiste de France(1), hermano del fallecido Luis XIII, anterior monarca, del que se decía no había perdonado ni permitido regresar a la corte a su hermano hasta el lecho de muerte… incluso su matrimonio en ese entonces había sido anulado por su hermano, el rey… el castigo menor por haber conspirado en su contra.

Sin embargo eran otros tiempos, había pagado caro su grave error, y ahora estaba nuevamente con la familia, todo quedaba entre familia…

El palacio rebosaba de personas de alta importancia, de alcurnia: archiduques, príncipes, duques, marqueses, condes… los nombres eran muchos. En aquel enorme palacio la larga y distinguida lista de invitados parecía pequeña, el Palacio del Louvre era un lugar enorme y lujoso donde unos cientos parecían apenas un puñado.

Camille Beaujeu duquesa de Guisa, estaba paseando con la cadencia de siempre, por el salón decorado exquisitamente para la fiesta previa a la boda, que se celebraría una semana después.

Su cabello pelirrojo naturalmente estaba ordenado en un complicado peinado que era coronado con una tiara de diamantes. El vestido de brocado de Lyon de color rojo con motivos dorados, manga pagoda con doble volante y remates en encaje flamenco, resaltaba la blancura de su piel y realzaba su belleza etérea.

Camille era muy joven, quizás demasiado joven para casarse con Gastón, ella tenía veinte años a lo sumo y él treinta y nueve, una esposa anterior y una serie de "amigas", acompañantes, putas en turno, etcétera.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba, una alianza entre la casa de Guisa y la familia real era bienvenida, al menos así lo había visto también su padre: Carlos IV duque de Guisa(2) y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez más adelante las cosas cambiaran siendo Luis XIV todavía un niño…

¿Amar? ¿Quién se casaba por amor en ese entonces? ¡Nadie!

Estaba de pie observando en el centro del salón el cuadro que habían pintado para ella, cubierto aún por una cortina de terciopelo, el cuadro que su prometido había mandado hacer para ella con uno de los más famosos pintores, joven aún, pero de un talento indiscutible…

Pasó los dedos por la suavidad del terciopelo y su rostro sonriente se volvió triste, nostálgico.

—Será una gran obra de arte, tengo curiosidad —susurró por detrás de ella, en su oído, el hombre de pronunciado y abultado vientre: sinónimo de buena vida sin duda.

—Apuesto que sí —contestó ella sin más detalles.

—Ha pedido que no sea revelado hasta después de la cena, ya sabes cómo son los artistas, siempre extravagantes… y al final de cuentas se ha ido con urgencia esta misma tarde —volvió a susurrar en su oído—, esta noche iré a tus aposentos…

Ella enrojeció, no dijo nada, ni sí, ni no…

—Pensé que estaría aquí para revelar su obra… —mencionó desanimada.

La cena transcurrió, como de costumbre, entre el ir y venir de platos, de diversas carnes, de muy distintos sabores, ya se habían dejado atrás los alimentos demasiado especiados, lo más actual eran aquellos en donde se resaltaba el sabor natural de lo que se cocinaba, ligeramente aderezado con hierbas finas, laurel u otros.

Entonces Gastón, algo pasado de copas, como siempre, se levantó y habló una cháchara absurda, misma que los demás celebraban como cualquier cosa, la sonrisa de Camille estaba en su rostro como una máscara, jugaba con el enorme anillo de compromiso en su mano…

Observó a su prometido caminar, medio erguido hacia el cuadro, todos estaban en silencio, emocionados, y finalmente tiró de la pieza de tela que cubría el marco… ésta cayó lentamente, como lamiendo la pintura… revelando la preciosista técnica de Mathis de La Tour… el uso excelso del óleo… el cabello rojo de la mujer en el cuadro, la mujer que era ella… idéntico, exacto al suyo…

El cuadro arrancó del público presente gritillos de sorpresa, enrojecimiento, murmullos, incluso algunas damas de delicados gustos, se desmayaron de la impresión…

Camille se quedó con la boca abierta… nunca antes había visto algo como eso… enrojeció completamente y sintió que el piso a sus pies temblaba…

* * *

_1637, diez años antes…_

Georges de La Tour(3), estaba en el Louvre, recién terminaba un cuadro encargado por Luis XIII, ultimaba los detalles del finiquito que estaba pendiente por la obra entregada.

Su hijo, Mathis de La Tour jugaba en los impresionantes jardines y se entretenía observando con un cristal de aumento un escarabajo brillante que caminaba por el pasto.

En su empresa curiosa una interrupción le llevó a observar, tendido en el pasto como estaba, las zapatillas de raso de seda color rosa que estaban cerca de él, con el cristal de aumento en sus manos contempló el detalle de las zapatillas.

Una risa le respondió.

—¿Son interesantes? —preguntó la voz delicada de una niña.

Mathis levantó la vista, observó contra la luz del sol a la niña que le hablaba, era una niña hermosa, ricamente ataviada con un vestido de seda rosa que hacía juego a las zapatillas, y lo que brillaba contra el sol y le deslumbraba, era su cabello rojizo.

—Casi pisas al bicho —comentó encogiéndose de hombros y guardando el cristal en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo.

Ella bufó y empezó airearse con el abanico que traía en la mano.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mathis de La Tour —respondió.

—¡Ah! El hijo del pintor…

—Sí, y ¿tú? —contestó frunciendo el ceño, sus dos cejas rubias se arquearon.

—Camille Beaujeu —extendió su mano elegantemente esperando que el niño que estaba sentado en el pasto la tomara y la besara, como normalmente había visto hacer en la corte, pero Mathis observó simplemente su mano extendida y no hizo el menor gesto, en vez de eso se puso de pie de un brinco y tomó entre sus dedos uno de los rizados mechones rojos de ella.

—Es bonito este color, ¿lo pintas? ¿O es una peluca?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es natural…

—Nunca había visto ese color de rojo… —balbuceó él.

—Lo sé, es único, ¿no? A diferencia de otras mujeres yo no voy a tener que ponerme cosas de mal gusto en la cabeza… ¿te gusta? —inquirió con cierto toque de coquetería, a sus diez años bien sabía que los hombres eran una especie de coleccionistas de cosas bonitas.

—Sí… es bonito… —aceptó él.

De pronto la niña sacó del escondido bolsillo entre los pliegues de su falda unas pequeñas tijeras de oro, tomó ese mechón que él estaba tocando y lo cortó, luego lo ató con una cinta y se lo tendió.

—Te lo regalo… ahora ya tienes un regalo más caro de lo que jamás imaginaste —comentó con satisfacción la hermosa niña.

—¿Caro? —tomó el mechón entre los dedos y lo observó nuevamente a contra luz.

—¿También pintas, como tu padre?

—Sí, estoy aprendiendo…

—Tal vez algún día pintes algo que tenga un color rojo semejante a ese, tal vez…

—Parece un rojo imposible… —comentó el niño guardando el mechón entre sus cosas, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada la niña había desaparecido.

* * *

_1647, ocho meses antes…_

Mathis había regresado de su viaje a Italia, lo más rápido que había podido, la carta que había recibido le había dejado helado, así que acabó por empacar unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas los libros, el papel de dibujo, los pinceles… la ropa no le importaba mucho… la nota le decía que su padre estaba enfermo, y grave… así que no se lo pensó mucho para regresar a su lado.

Asustado pensó que se trataba de los recientes brotes de peste… al llegar se dio cuenta de que no era eso sino una enfermedad de vías respiratorias que le mantenía atado a la cama.

Su cabello rubio y largo estaba atado con una cinta, aún llevaba manchas de pintura en algunos mechones.

Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que todo estaba bien en la villa de París, mandó preparar el baño en la tina de mármol, en donde se sumergió entre los lienzos y el agua caliente con lavanda, poco después entró su padre hasta el cuarto de baño.

—Debe ser algo urgente en donde has venido hasta este lugar a pesar de tu salud, deberías descansar, los vapores no te harán bien(4)… —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

—Se trata de una pintura, la verdad es que he dicho que tú podías hacerla…

—Entonces no me llamaste porque tu salud fuese precaria… sino porque consideraste que merecía el honor de pintar algo… —ironizó.

—Así es, no estoy muy de acuerdo con ese estilo descarado español e italiano al que te has aficionado, pero creo también que podría ser una oportunidad para ti, en ese feo estilo que te gusta… además se trata de un encargo especial… —Georges tosió profundamente.

—¿Descarado? ¿Y también pecaminoso? —contestó Mathis al borde de la carcajada.

—Deja de burlarte de tu viejo padre, que en experiencia y cualidades artísticas te llevo la delantera por muchos años, jovencito —la tos se volvió más persistente.

—Bien, entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —inquirió, llamando con una mano a la doncella que rápidamente le envolvió en lienzos para secarle.

—El retrato de la prometida de Gastón Jean Baptiste, está por casarse con una joven duquesa, así que quiere conmemorar este acto con un retrato de ella…

—Interesante, ¿un retrato, dices? Supongo que se trata de una de esas mujeres abundantes en carnes a las que se tiene que retratar a punta de espada como unas bellezas mitológicas, ¿no?

—Ya la conocerás… —comentó el viejo sonriendo del chiste de su hijo, chiste que él conocía de sobra—, mañana en el Louvre, te estarán esperando.

—¿Mañana? ¡Tan rápido! —exclamó acabando de secar su largo cabello.

—He enviado una nota al palacio en cuanto has llegado.

—Vaya ¡Qué servicio!

Mathis vistió con especial cuidado esa mañana, había puesto particular empeño en elegir la ropa adecuada, los afeites necesarios… y ahí estaba… parecía cualquier noble más… aunque ciertamente no lo era, ni tampoco tenía particular interés en serlo, no le interesaba una carrera prolífica y estudiada acerca de venenos y conspiraciones, lo que él prefería era una vida de arte, de pintura.

No le hicieron esperar mucho tiempo en el palacio, incluso le llevaron hacia los inmensos jardines, esos que él conocía de cuando era un niño, las cosas habían cambiado, incluso algunas partes del palacio se habían remodelado y ampliado, los jardines también… ahí estaba Gastón, el tío del rey, dando su paseo matutino y tomando un poco el sol.

—Enhorabuena, _Monsieur_ Mathis de La Tour, la última vez que lo vi no era más que un niño —comentó contento el hombre que cubría la temprana calvicie con una peluca—, quizás medía esto… —le indicó con la mano a mitad del gordo muslo.

—Hace mucho tiempo, es verdad —asintió respetuosamente.

—Ya le habrá hablado su padre acerca de lo que deseo.

—Por supuesto, felicidades, mis mejores deseos —cumplió con la etiqueta aunque sin ningún matiz en la voz.

—Muchas gracias, en efecto deseo conmemorar este evento tan importante con una retrato, ella es sin dudad una mujer de belleza sin par y quiero inmortalizarla en un cuadro.

—Por supuesto…

—He dispuesto ya un taller para usted, aquí mismo, de manera que no tenga que estar de aquí para allá con el cuadro, además, no deseo que nadie más lo vea hasta la semana antes de la boda…

—¿Aquí? ¿Un taller?

—Yo sé que pintar requiere paz, tranquilidad, inspiración… así que el taller está en una parte poco transitada del palacio, con suficiente intimidad para que nadie le moleste _Monsieur _de La Tour, también sé que el tiempo y la inspiración están relacionados como dos amantes, pero… mucho me alegraría saber si es posible que este trabajo fuese entregado en el plazo de máximo ocho meses —se detuvo para observar al joven rubio que se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo—, el importe será mayor por la premura, por eso no hay problema…

—Vamos, discutir por el dinero es un tanto… vulgar —comentó riendo—, puedo hacerlo…

—También me he permitido habilitar una habitación para usted aquí mismo, a Su Majestad le gusta platicar de vez en vez acerca de arte, pero antes de entrar en los temas palaciegos, vamos a que le muestre el estudio, creo que le gustará… —le indicó con una mano para que le siguiera.

Se adentraron en el _Palais des Tuileries_(5), habitado por cortesanos, artistas, y por la elite cultural que vivía bajo la protección de los monarcas franceses, allá a donde habían habilitado un amplio taller de pintura para él.

En realidad era más grande que el pequeño taller en la villa de su padre, e incluso más grande que los talleres que había conocido de otros pintores en Italia, con iluminación natural y una excelsa vista a los jardines de estilo francés que no hacía mucho habían remodelado.

Todas las herramientas estaban ahí, caballetes, marcos, lienzos…

—Como le dije, el lugar es bastante acogedor y amplio…

—Muy bien, es un bello lugar sin duda, entonces me gustaría empezar cuanto antes…

—Desde luego, mañana si así lo decide, hoy podría instalarse y traer consigo las herramientas necesarias, mañana, la materia prima estará con usted —dijo riendo de su propio chiste.

Mathis sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

Así que optó entonces por salir de ahí e ir a la villa de París para traer algunas de sus pertenencias y lo necesario para pintar. Se despidió brevemente de su padre y emprendió el camino de regreso hacia el Louvre, hacia el _Palais des Tuileries_.

Sus habitaciones eran espléndidas, era de todos sabido que la comodidad y el lujo no era algo en lo que se escatimara tanto en el Louvre como en el _Palais des Tuileries_, lo único que cenó esa noche fue dos copas de vino tinto, fruta y queso _Cantalet_. Estaba emocionado de al fin poder desprenderse del estilo y arte de su padre para mostrar el propio.

A la mañana siguiente Mathis intercambió algunas palabras con otros artistas ahí alojados y después se fue a recluir entre pinceles, óleos e incluso llevaba ya puesta la bata típica que usaban los pintores para proteger la ropa.

Estaba tan embebido colocando el _fauteuil_(6) bajo la luz natural que arrojaban los ventanales, y después quitándolo para colocar en su lugar la lujosa otomana con su cubierta de brocado, que no se dio cuenta cuando Gastón entró acompañado de la joven mujer a la que pintaría.

—Vaya, veo que ya está listo —comentó la voz del hombre—, he venido con _mademoiselle_ Camille Beaujeu duquesa de Guisa…

El nombre de inmediato le devolvió los recuerdos de su niñez, los breves instantes en los que la conoció al menos diez años atrás… cuando volvió la vista a la mujer sintió que el corazón se le detenía en seco, su vestido _Canalé_ de seda de Spitalfields color azul con minúsculas franjas de motivos florales en hilo de plata y mangas con encaje de Bruselas, no hacían más que resaltar el azul cobalto de sus ojos, la tersura blanca de su piel y el cabello… naturalmente rojo… era como lo recordaba… un rojo imposible…

—Es un placer… —contestó besando la mano nívea de ella.

Ella le observaba a detalle con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios, entre amabilidad fingida y cierto reconocimiento, por supuesto que recordaba al niño rubísimo, al hijo del pintor oficial del rey, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto… aunque a su favor tenía que decir que había crecido en belleza en aquellos años.

—¿Le conoces, querida? —inquirió intrigado el tío del rey.

—No… aunque no recuerdo, tal vez cuando era muy niña, me parece conocido, es todo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y observando el lugar, tocando con suavidad los bordes dorados de la otomana.

—No interrumpo más, sé que el tiempo es oro y prefiero dejar que nuestro gran artista plasme tu belleza cuanto antes…

Se despidió de ambos y salió de ahí.

—Vaya… así que te convertiste en artista… —susurró ella cuando estuvo segura de que estaban solos, incluso despidió a su dama de compañía, diciéndole que le llamaría si la necesitaba.

—Entonces sí te acordabas de mí —le contestó.

—Claro, unos ojos como los tuyos son difíciles de olvidar, tienen un azul muy raro, azul turquesa, hace muchos años de ese encuentro… —suspiró—, pero no iba a hablar de esos detalles delante de mi prometido…

—Ya veo, entonces pronto te casarás —afirmó, mientras le señalaba la otomana para que se sentara en ella, le ayudó con el enorme vestido para acomodarlo a lo largo del mueble, tratando de no prestar atención a los ojos de ella que estaban clavados en él.

—Así es, ¿y tú? ¿Estás casado?

—No, aún no, he estado viajando mucho en los últimos años, aprendiendo… conociendo lugares…

Mientras él estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el piso acomodando los pliegues de la falda, Camille se agachó un poco hacia él, mostrándole discretamente el amplio escote de donde brotaban los dos senos redondos, turgentes, casi saltando del apretado corsé, levantó el rostro de Mathis con los dedos.

—Me extraña, siendo un caballero tan guapo… seguramente muchas mujeres hacen fila para una palabra tuya…

—No tantas, como seguramente hombres a ti no te faltan…

—¡Dios! No sé si tomarme eso como una ofensa o como un halago…

—Como un halago, desde luego… —se levantó de ahí y acomodó algunos de sus cabellos rojizos sobre los hombros y pecho, de manera casual… así como de manera casual tocó a penas la piel blanca de su pecho.

Una vez que la tuvo acomodada a la perfección fue al caballete para empezar a dibujar sobre la tela la figura sencilla del cuerpo sentado en la otomana, ya después continuaría con los detalles, primero necesitaba situarla en la pintura… pero lo cierto es que le temblaban los dedos y no podía mantener el pulso quieto, ni los ojos calmos… no con semejante imagen delante… Camille mantenía su sonrisa coqueta y los ojos puestos en él, a veces fríos y analíticos, a veces en un dejo de misterio que no acababa de descifrar…

Ese primer día había iniciado con una serie de coqueteos y juegos peligrosos entre ambos, una especie de necesidad por demostrar quién dominaba a quién…

Algunas semanas después se llevaba a cabo un pequeño concierto en el palacio y después un baile.

—¿Vas a asistir al concierto de violines? Es una nueva obra.

—No lo sé… mueve un poco el rostro a la izquierda… no es que me interese mucho el chisme palaciego —comentó terminando el trazo de su rostro—, tal vez… ¿puedes venir a ver? He terminado tu rostro, quiero que lo veas...

Camille se levantó con parsimonia y caminó hacia donde estaba parado el rubio pintor, pasó cerca de él, por su espalda, se quedó observando el lienzo a medias, en casi todo lo general estaba dibujado, por supuesto faltaban un sinfín de detalles más, mismos que daría la técnica de la pintura.

En verdad la dulzura de su rostro le parecía inaudita.

—Tienes mucho talento… —susurró acercando los dedos hacia el rostro dibujado—, aunque mi cabello se ve un poco rígido, tal vez… —se llevó la mano hacia el pasador de oro que llevaba puesto y lo soltó, dejando caer las hebras onduladas de su cabello—, quizás con el cabello así…

Aquel acto bastó para que el aire que desprendía su cabello penetrara por sus fosas nasales y le hiciera pensar que era algo sumamente erótico, el hueso de la garganta se movió de arriba hacia abajo, tragaba saliva con dificultad.

Las manos de Camille tomaron el rostro del francés para acercarlo a ella, besó delicadamente sus labios y sin esperar respuesta se marchó de ahí, dejándolo de una pieza.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó con torpeza.

—Te dije que habría un concierto más tarde, tengo que estar lista… si vas, tal vez te conceda una pieza —argumentó con un gesto altivo, le dejó en el estudio seguida de su dama de compañía.

Y la verdad es que no iba a asistir, porque estaba molesto, porque le fastidiaban las actitudes de ella y porque no quería darle más importancia de la que tenía, además había algo que les separaba, aparte de dos formas de vida distintas: una boda… todo se podía resumir a eso…

De todas formas fue al dichoso concierto y se quedó al posterior baile… y se quedó para nada, porque la verdad es que cada vez que trató de acercarse a Camille, o bien estaba ocupada con alguien más o simplemente desaparecía… hasta que se cansó de la ridícula situación, y prefirió emprender la honrosa huida antes de que pasara como un simple moscón esa noche: se fue al taller.

Había suficientes velas en el lugar para mantenerlo iluminado, no como para trabajar pero si para hacer labores sencillas… y hacía días que estaba atorado dándole vueltas al asunto: no encontraba un color de rojo que le gustara para el cabello de la duquesa…

Había probado mezclando el carmín y rebajándolo con otros tonos, incluso había conseguido un color muy raro con un poco de gris, pero… nada se asemejaba al rojo de su cabello… nada era como el rojo imposible de aquel cabello, sacó de una pequeña cajita, que mantenía oculta, el mechón rojo atado con una cinta, lo observó contra la luz de las velas y comenzó nuevamente a mezclar el color rojo con otros tonos, mezclando en diferentes frascos… hasta que una brisa apagó las velas dejándole en penumbras, la única luz que entraba era la brevísima que arrojaban las antorchas colocadas en los jardines.

—¡Maldita sea! Fui muy claro cuando dije que no quería a nadie aquí… —graznó furioso.

La puerta del estudio fue cerrada por dentro… escuchó que alguien caminaba lentamente hasta donde estaba él.

—Vaya, ¿ni siquiera yo puedo entrar? —ronroneó la joven pelirroja.

—¡Ah! Eres tú… pensé que estabas ocupada…

—¿Estás molesto?

—No.

—Yo creo que estás molesto, ¿por qué? —inquirió quitándole el frasco de pintura de las manos.

—No lo estoy…

—Te vi en el concierto y luego en el baile…

—Sí, bueno fue un poco aburrido…

—No te acercaste a pedirme una pieza —comentó ella, dejando el frasco sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—¿No querías bailar, conmigo? —susurró divertida.

—No me interesa hacerte la corte como el resto de hombres…

—No necesitas hacerlo, de todos modos ya estoy comprometida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor ve al salón, seguro hay una fila muy larga esperando por ti —le tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hacia la puerta.

—¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¿Pretendes arrancarme la mano del brazo? —se quejó, deteniéndose antes de que abriera la puerta— ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? Si no eres más que un…

—¿Un qué? —rugió el rubio— ¿Un plebeyo? ¿Un hombre sin importancia política o social alguna?

—¡Sí, eso mismo!

—Y tú no eres más que una pieza cara vendida al mejor postor, ¿no?

En medio de la oscuridad y del silencio, el chasquido de la bofetada en el rostro de Mathis, fue lo único que perturbó la oscuridad en la que estaban sumidos los dos en el estudio, después ella se marchó dejándolo ahí.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue simplemente dedicarse a tratar de encontrar un color rojo que fuese el rojo imposible, hasta que el cansancio fue demasiado y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de la misma forma… con Camille y su peculiar forma de hablarle y de tratarle como si fuese un sirviente más, con sus desaires y berrinches, y él… seguía sin lograr nada en la búsqueda del rojo.

—Deja de moverte…

—Estoy cansada.

—Sólo es un rato, si no dejas de moverte tardaré más…

—Tal vez no eres tan bueno como pensábamos.

—Tal vez tú tampoco eres buena modelo…

—¿Te parece que no? —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Mathis por respuesta se volvió hacia el lienzo que ya había comenzado a pintar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ella, tan embebido estaba pintando los labios delicadamente…

Escuchó el sonido de la tela que estaba cayendo, fue cuando separó los ojos del cuadro para observar el nuevo berrinche de la duquesa que delante de sus ojos estaba dejando caer la falda, luego desataba la fina cuerda del corsé para sacárselo… y por si fuera poco, se quedó con la finísima camisola que llevaba a manera de prenda interna, la tela tan delicada dejaba entrever la piel que pudorosamente guardaba, dejaba ver las figura perfecta de su cuerpo…

—¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Si alguien viene…! —corrió hacia donde estaba ella para tratar de ponerle de nuevo las prendas que había dejado caer.

—Nadie va a venir, Gastón hace mucho que no se aparece por aquí… y además dijiste que era mala modelo…

Cerró la falda de su vestido como pudo y luego empezó a pelear contra el corsé ante la mirada divertida de ella, hasta que finalmente acabaron cayendo los dos sobre la otomana, sus labios encontraron el camino en un beso lleno de fuego, de caricias torpes, mustias…

—Pensé que no te gustaba…

—No cuando te comportas como una reina y esperas que sea uno de tus sirvientes…

Con el pasar de las semanas dos cosas pasaron: Mathis continuó con la obsesión de encontrar el color rojo del cabello de Camille, y los escarceos amorosos que continuaban para detenerse antes de llegar más allá de los límites… antes de que todo fuese irreversible.

Los gemidos contenidos de la pelirroja se ahogan en su garganta mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar, con la falda del vestido arremangada hasta los muslos, las piernas abiertas sobre los hombros del rubio, mientras este acariciaba sus excelsas piernas, subiendo por las medias de seda sujetas con las ligas por arriba de las rodillas y sus labios en su sexo, sus manos se aferraban a los cojines que estaban en la otomana y sentía que temblaba de placer ante las caricias precisas de ese hombre que le volvía loca.

—Ya no… un día… ya no podremos parar… —susurró ella con las mejillas coloradas y tratando de controlar su respiración.

—¿Quieres parar? —pregunto fingiendo inocencia el pintor.

—No puedo seguir… sabes que no… —dijo ella acariciando su rostro hermoso entre sus muslos.

—No se daría cuenta…

—No… no es buena idea…

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque me voy a casar! ¿Cómo que por qué?

Ya no le dijo más, guardó silencio, suspiró y la ayudó a arreglarse la ropa en completo silencio, lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, no había nada extraño ni oculto en ello, nada más que la verdad, ¿a qué podía aspirar él? A nada.

Esa era la respuesta: nada.

—¿Terminarás la pintura? Falta poco menos de un mes… —inquirió ella, poniéndose de pie sintiendo entre las piernas la humedad de la saliva aun tibia.

—Claro, la tendré a tiempo —contestó desganado volviéndose de nuevo hacia el cuadro que en efecto estaba por terminar, había captado la belleza de su rostro, la suavidad de sus gestos, pero… el cabello seguía sin color.

Una vez que ella salió y se quedó a solas le dieron ganas de arrojar el maldito cuadro por la ventana de largarse de ahí y de olvidarse de la mujer que le había robado la cordura.

Esa tarde se quedó en el taller hasta que terminó el cuadro, hasta que ya no quedó detalle sin pintar más que el cabello del rojo imposible que no lograba encontrar.

Desganado se fue a su habitación, se quedó ahí tirado en la cama contemplando el techo con la breve luz que entraba del exterior, no había tenido el ánimo de comer, como tampoco lo tuvo de cenar. Ahí se quedó inamovible, como si deseara fundirse entre las sábanas, en el colchón, deseando formar parte del mobiliario del lugar y desaparecer.

No supo en qué momento se quedó completamente dormido, perdido entre sus muchas frustraciones.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación... movido por un presentimiento, por un no sé qué, lentamente abrió los ojos, se incorporó apenas, apoyado en los codos sobre el colchón, aún traía la ropa puesta, todavía tenía manchas de óleo sobre las manos.

La penumbra alcanzaba a devolverle la imagen de una mujer parada a los pies de la cama, cubierta con un lienzo largo, brillante: tela fina, con la cual cubría la cabeza, como una capucha, Mathis llegó a pensar que todo eso era producto de su imaginación alterada.

Ella dejó caer aquel lienzo, llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulando sobre su cuerpo cubierto a penas por la fina ropa de dormir que transparentaba las curvas y elipses de su cuerpo, el leve brillo rosado de los senos, del vientre… y cuando al fin dejó caer esa última prenda, deslizándose como un suspiro hasta los pies, el cabello rojo de ella en su piel prístina contrastó de una manera hipnótica, sugerente.

Avanzó por sobre la cama, deslizándose completamente desnuda, hasta que Mathis la atrapó entre sus brazos que se fundieron contra su piel desnuda y sus labios con los suyos, en un arrebato pasional que era por momentos irrespirable en aquella habitación.

Esta vez no se detuvieron en donde era preciso y decente. Tampoco tenían deseo de hacerlo.

Cuando el rubio despertó antes del amanecer no encontró a Camille, lo único que quedaba como recuerdo de su existencia esa noche, era el perfume de su cabello en la almohada y la forma sugerida de su cuerpo entre las sábanas, ahí donde había descansado.

Se vistió, se introdujo subrepticiamente, a escondidas al Palacio del Louvre, que era el lugar en donde ella estaba pero no le encontró… no en la habitación que se supone debía estar… en su lugar encontró a la doncella que le acompañaba, quién estaba alistando algunas cosas de ella, le entregó una nota que Camille había dejado, sabía que la buscaría.

"…_ha sido una despedida inolvidable, mi gratitud hacia ti…_"

Leyó las últimas palabras en la nota… misma que hizo añicos y desechó en la primera chimenea que encontró encendida.

—Hija de puta… —susurró.

Y es que no era fácil, nada fácil, enfrentarse a los sueños rotos, a la pérdida… no era fácil encarar lo que llegó a imaginar y desear, que era algo muy alejado de la realidad, algo que prácticamente era imposible.

Camille había emprendido un viaje con su prometido y no volvería sino hasta un día antes de la gran fiesta previa a la boda, misma en donde él tenía que entregar la pintura…

Cuando volvió al taller improvisado estaba completamente furioso, estaba desecho también, se quedó con el cuadro en las manos, el retrato de Camille Beaujeu, estuvo por arrojarlo contra el piso pero… su bella mirada se lo impidió… contempló su rostro que le devolvía cierta sonrisa coqueta y de complicidad.

Dejó de lado el cuadro al que le faltaba por terminar el cabello… tomó otro lienzo, uno en blanco y comenzó a dibujar… el arte, la pintura, era algo que le devolvía un poco de paz a su atormentada cabeza y afligido corazón…

Dibujó… y luego pintó… no paró… día tras día, semana tras semana… sólo dormía un poco, lo suficiente para seguir pintando apenas amanecía…

Una fuerza inexplicable la que se había apoderado de él, una profunda inspiración en medio de su melancolía absoluta… en aquel trance, fue por accidente que encontró lo que había estado buscando: uno de los frascos que contenían el aceite para limpiar los pinceles, se cayó quebrándose en el piso, Mathis se agachó para recoger los pedazos, uno de los cristales cortó brevemente la mano… de aquella gota de sangre que escurría se formó un mar de color rojo sobre el aceite cuando cayó…

Tragó saliva, tocó con los dedos el color rojo de consistencia oleaginosa... se acercaba al color que él estaba buscando, se acercaba al color rojizo que tenían los cabellos de ella…

Sacó un frasco limpio, vació una minúscula cantidad de óleo rojo, luego utilizó un fijador oleoso… tomó una navaja y cortó una de sus muñecas, en la vena… esperó ahí de pie, casi exprimiendo el brazo, hasta que hubo vaciado una buena cantidad de sangre en el frasco… arrancó un pedazo de lino y lo ató a su muñeca para cubrir la herida y mantenerla segura.

Mezcló aquel bizarro resultado… cuando observó a contra luz la pintura que había obtenido casi rio, del bolsillo sacó el pequeño mechón de cabellos y lo comparó… se acercaba peligrosamente al color real…

—Al fin… tengo el rojo imposible… —dijo para sí.

* * *

Camille Beaujeu tenía la lengua pegada al paladar… lo mismo que su prometido Gastón Jean Baptiste, sin embargo fue el último quién sonrió como si nada tratando de guardar la compostura, apretando la pierna de ella dolorosamente por debajo de la mesa.

—Sin duda un cuadro de singular belleza inspirado por la mujer más bella de Francia… —pronunció.

Los ojos de ella estaban llenándose de lágrimas, por el ridículo del momento y porque verse contemplada en aquel hermoso cuadro le había conmovido hasta las lágrimas…

Mathis había conseguido no sólo plasmar con una belleza singular aquella escena sino que había logrado conseguir un color rojo de belleza sin par en el cabello de la joven mujer desnuda recostada entre lienzos y cojines, dando la espalda, de perfecta silueta, a quien le contemplaba, y con una mirada enigmática reflejada a través del espejo largo y completo que sostenía Cupido delante de ella… el reflejo en el espejo devolvía la perfección absoluta de su cuerpo de diosa, Camille era la encarnación de Venus en ese cuadro, y se regocijaba en sí misma, en su belleza y en los ojos de los que le observaban…

Mathis de La Tour ya estaba muy lejos de Paris, para ese entonces…

Un año después la misma pintura era entregada por el español Diego Velázquez, que había sido comisionado para corregir el poco decoro de Mathis. Hábilmente había logrado cambiar el tamaño del espejo y sustituirlo por uno más pequeño en las manos de Cupido, uno en el que sólo se apreciaba el rostro y gesto de ella… de la Venus pelirroja(7)…

(1)Gastón Jean Baptiste de France - Hermano del rey Luis XIII de la casa Borbón, fundador de la casa de Orleans, de acuerdo a las fuentes que nos llegan hoy en día, Gastón estuvo inmiscuido en la tentativa de asesinato de su hermano, hecho que no le fue perdonado nunca hasta el lecho de muerte de Luis XIII, quien le aceptó de nuevo en la familia real y en la corte en el Palacio del Louvre.

(2)Carlos IV Duque de Guisa - Uno de los herederos del Ducado de Guisa, rama menor de la casa Lorena, quienes siempre desearon el trono de Francia. El Ducado de Guisa perteneció casi siempre a una línea masculina sucesoria.

(3)Georges de La Tour - Pintor francés, tenebrista influido profundamente por Caravaggio, aunque se destaca de su obra el uso de luz en las escenas por medio de elementos artificiales, velas, antorchas, etc., marcando un uso excelso de luz hasta esos momentos no explotado, sobre todo en aquellos cuadros donde las escenas son francamente "nocturnas". Fue también el pintor oficial del rey Luis XIII.

(4)Sobre el baño - Según la creencia popular de ese entonces, el hecho de bañarse tenía ocnsigo un importante riesgo, y ese era el que la piel al tener los poros abiertos era susceptible a dar cobijo a enfermedades. Por ello se menciona que el baño y los vapores debían ser algo de sumo cuidado.

(5)_Palais de Tuileries_ - Placio de las Tullerías, este palacio estaba conectado con el Palacio del Louvre, fue también un palacio habitado por monarcas franceses, para el tiempo narrado en este relato, los monarcas únicamente vivían en el Louvre y el Palacio de las Tullerías únicamente era habitado por cortesanos y artistas. Este palacio fue arrasado por un incendio en 1871, hoy en día sólo sobrevive el emplazamiento tras el Arco de Triunfo del Carrusel.

(6)_fauteuil_ - Sillón individual, clásico francés, puesto de moda por Luis IV.

(7)La Venus del espejo - Cuadro original de Diego Velázquez, artista español, pintado entre 1647 y 1651. El tema es mitológico, en donde encarna a Venus desnuda, recostada sugestivamente y reflejando su rostro en el espejo que Cupido sostiene delante de ella. Los desnudos en esa época no eran muy comunes ni muy bien recibidos, sin embargo los había. Evidentemente ha sido un hecho de ficción que el cuadro original hubiese sido corregido por Diego Velázquez.


	8. VIII Tertulia para dos

** VIII. TERTULIA PARA DOS**

_Francia, 1793_

_El Manifiesto de Brunswick(1) acaba de ser promulgado, se ha determinado bajo amenazas que el pueblo francés aceptará de nueva cuenta la monarquía, de otra manera sufrirá las consecuencias, la Revolución Francesa está en pleno apogeo…_

* * *

_Rouen, Francia._

—Habrá usted escuchado acerca de esos austriacos bárbaros, mi estimado Mainard de Novez… —suspiró la obesa mujer haciéndose aire con el abanico, la mejillas excesivamente sonrojadas embadurnadas de un rubor nada natural hicieron que el joven rubio a su lado sonriera…

Pero no sonreía por simpatía, sonreía burlándose.

—Desde luego, baronesa de Condé, cualquier francés que se digne de serlo ha escuchado semejante atropello —contestó de forma audible para el resto de los ahí presentes, a lo que como respuesta recibió comentarios, risas e incluso gestos de profundo respeto.

La cena se estaba llevando a cabo en la mansión de la baronesa de Condé, la anfitriona, una viuda regordeta que gustaba de la compañía joven y entusiasta y de otras cosas que también vienen de la juventud.

Ella rio complacida palmeando la rodilla del joven de ojos azules, incluso su mano viajó un poco más arriba, casi hasta el muslo, de forma discreta, él le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a su oído.

—Hace demasiado calor… no sé si se trata del vino o si se trata de la agradable compañía —susurró con su voz varonil.

La mujer se sintió desmallar, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el sirviente que estaba atendiendo a los invitados. Uno muy guapo, un buen mozo pelirrojo que parecía tener las maneras más elegantes que ella había visto, pensó en que nunca se había percatado de su presencia, o tal vez era que no había reparado en él.

Y atendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Sí _madame_… —contestó acercándose a ella…

—El vino… el vino espumoso —le ordenó perdida en sus delicadas manos blancas y su cabello pulcramente ordenado en una cola por la nuca.

—Enseguida —respondió.

Maugier Bernave, que ese era su nombre real y no Mainard de Novez, tenía un par de meses viviendo a la costilla de la baronesa Marie Eleonore de Condé, en plena revolución social era muy fácil halagar y convencer a la clase alta de que lo mejor era apoyarse unos a otros y mantenerse unidos, no fuera a ser que los burgueses poco a poco les fueran quitando sus privilegios.

En medio de los altercados sociales, las ejecuciones diarias y el cambiante poder, era muy fácil engañar a los demás y hacerse con el poder.

A penas una semana antes ese sirviente pelirrojo que sólo conocían con el nombre de Jean-Baptiste, había comenzado a ser parte del cuerpo de servicio de la baronesa de Condé… y nadie tampoco había parecido notar su extraña aparición un día, ya que al anterior sirviente lo habían decapitado por prácticas socialmente subversivas… aunque su nombre real era Cerf Brandeiss.

—¿Es un ejemplar bello, no? —inquirió el joven rubio poco después de que su copa fue llenada con el exclusivo vino espumoso.

—No como tú, desde luego, mi querido Mainard.

—No, no… la belleza en ese hombre viene de algo más profundo, de lo que representa, en sí mismo es arte, en su condición servil y humilde, es bello… —le dijo en voz baja a la mujer al mismo tiempo que observaban el rostro imperturbable del pelirrojo que caminaba por la estancia atendiendo a los invitados con el resto de sirvientes.

—¡Qué cosas dices! —suspiró la mujer inclinándose hacia su acompañante, los senos enormes estaban por desparramarse encima de Maugier, de hecho él estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento asomarían los pezones de aquel ajustado corsé.

La mano del joven se introdujo cuidadosamente por entre los pliegues de la inmensa falda de la viuda, su mano se posó sobre la enorme rodilla mientras jugaba con la liga que sostenía la media de seda.

La baronesa de Condé se abanicó nerviosamente.

—¿Sería interesante, no? Él… tú… yo… ¿quién lo sabrá? ¡Nadie! Sólo la noche… —pronunció en un susurro.

Y la imagen de aquellos dos hombres en su lecho había bastado para sentir cierta "inquietud" entre sus piernas.

—Yo lo arreglo… —se jactó antes de que ella pudiera poner una objeción, le hizo una seña al sirviente, se levantó y fue a otro de los salones seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo.

Cerró las puertas del pequeño salón una vez que estuvieron a solas.

—Todo está listo… hoy, esta noche.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió su compañero aflojándose un poco el cuello de encajes mil, dejó la bandeja de plata a un lado, sobre una mesa.

—Siempre me preguntas si estoy seguro, _mon ami_, ¿acaso dudas de mis admirables dotes?

—No, lo que me preocupa es tu muy larga lengua, por cierto, he tomado algunos… suvenires —comentó al borde de la carcajada mientras le arreglaba un mecho rubio que se había salido de su sitio, después se abrió el saco para enseñarle algunos relojes de oro, de plata, otros con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

—¡Já! ¡Mi lengua larga dices! Bueno, ninguna mujer se ha quejado hasta ahora —acabó por hacer un gesto obsceno con ella—, no puedo creerlo, aún no ponemos un pie fuera y ya te estás llevando suvenires… —negó con la cabeza y luego le cerró el sacó acomodando su ropa delicadamente.

Eran la clase de gestos que entre ellos dos se dedicaban mutuamente… cuidaban uno del otro.

—Esta noche, y por Dios que tendrás que recompensarme con algo más que una cena… partiremos antes de que amanezca…

—De acuerdo, entonces esta noche... —afirmó, le dio un pequeño tiró al cabello rubio de su amigo y salió de ahí llevándose la charola de plata como si nada.

Esa noche Maugier recorría las capas y capas de tela que envolvían a la baronesa de Condé, subía por las amplias colinas redondas de ese enorme cuerpo, las manos apretaban la carne de piel sedosa, eso sí, y perfumada, evitaba ante todo besarla en los labios y hasta ese momento se las había apañado bien mordiendo la piel de su ancho cuello, se sentía como tratando de sobar y morder a un rinoceronte.

Ellas jadeaba y le atrapaba con sus poderosas piernas por la cadera para sentirlo más de cerca.

Su joven compañero se separó un momento de ella para hacerle una seña al joven sirviente que estaba esperando a una distancia prudente atento a la señal de aquellos dos.

Estaba aguantando la risa de ver a su compañero de correrías ahí montando la escena, se acercó y de inmediato el rubio le jaló por la mano para, literal, echarlo encima de la mujer, quien gustosa le recibió acunándolo en su protuberante pecho.

Esta vez el que estuvo por echarse a reír fue Maugier, y es que Cerf con toda su delicadeza atrapado por aquella mole tenía mucha gracia.

—¿A dónde vas, Minard? —inquirió la mujer.

—Sólo por un poco de agua… para volver a ocupar mi lugar entre sus brazos —murmuró.

En efecto tomó un vaso con agua y después, cerca de donde estaba la chaqueta sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido: morfina, impregnó un pañuelo y se acercó hasta la cama en donde "Jean-Baptiste" hacía lo pertinente.

—¿Sólo vas a contemplar? —dijo ella.

—Es imposible no ver… —dicho lo cual cubrió el rostro regordete con el pañuelo, la nariz y la boca, ella le observó sin entender muy bien y pronto puso los ojos en blanco para terminar la bucólica escena con un fuerte ronquido.

—Dios… un minuto más Maugier ¡Un minuto más! Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? —se quejó Cerf dejando a la mujer y poniéndose de pie.

—Debiste ver tu cara… no te quejes que la mayor parte la he hecho yo…

—Vale, no vamos a discutir quién estuvo más tiempo aquí y quién no…

—¿Todo está listo? —inquirió el rubio colocándose la lujosa capa encima y poniéndose el sombrero.

—Lo está. Cuatro baúles llenos de tesoros… cuando despierte se dará cuenta de que ha sido saqueada, y para entonces tú y yo estaremos lejos —el tono de voz de satisfacción del pelirrojo era imposible de esconder.

Ambos hombres salieron de la mansión saqueada de la baronesa Marie Eleonore de Condé, hicieron una parada en la casa de campo que habían rentado y llevaron hasta el carruaje sus pertenencias, en otros baúles, ya dentro, protegidos por la noche y por cientos de cosas costosas en el interior, tomaban una copa de vino espumoso para celebrar.

—Voy a encontrar ese violín, ¿sabes?, lo voy a encontrar… —comentó Maugier.

—Sigues con ello.

—Sí, así como a ti te gusta tocar el piano, que no encuentro gran diferencia entre el piano y el clavicordio…

—¡La hay! ¡Hay un mundo de diferencia! —rezongó Cerf.

—…bueno, como sea, así como te gusta tocar ese instrumento… a mí me gusta tocar el violín… —comentó divertido mientras acariciaba la caja de madera en donde iba su violín.

El carruaje iba dando tumbos por el camino para llevar a sus dos pasajeros y sus muchas riquezas acumuladas durante años… años de ser unos ladrones consumados hacia otros parajes de Francia.

* * *

_Orléans…_

Ambos paseaban por los inmensos jardines del castillo perteneciente al barón Pierre de Besenval y su joven esposa, Yolande de Fersen. Un matrimonio prometedor, ambos jóvenes, bellos y como siempre: convenientemente arreglado todo entre ambas familias.

Con la única tragedia de que Pierre no gustaba de las mujeres y Yolande, gustaba tal vez en demasía de los hombres, pero eso era algo de lo que no se hablaba… aunque en los rincones se murmuraba.

Claude D'Artois Conde de Lally-Tollendal, llevaba con una correa al pequeño perro faldero de Yolande, y a la misma Yolande la llevaba colgada de su brazo, estaba francamente enlelada con el joven conde pelirrojo que no hacía mucho, unos meses a lo sumo, se había mudado a Orléans llevado por su socio y mejor amigo.

La joven castaña sonreía bobaliconamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

De reojo Claude observaba los movimientos de su rubio compañero.

—Entonces el negocio de la importación de seda va bien —comentó Pierre con bastante interés a su acompañante—, desde que llegó me pregunté cómo es que usted, Michel Danton Conde de Provenza, no había llegado antes a esta próspera región, he oído incluso que sus empleados hablan bien de usted…

—El negocio va bien, y… sería mejor si simplemente me llamas Michel, estamos en confianza —le dijo con una mueca divertida, luego le dio una pequeña palmada en la mano, un gesto nada especial pero que para Pierre significaba muchas cosas esa mínima cercanía—. Siempre he pensado que el negocio de la seda es un buen negocio.

—En estos tiempos tan oscuros ya nos e sabe qué es un buen negocio y qué no… —sentenció el rubio Pierre, quien además de todo no era mal parecido, al contrario.

—Es verdad, ¿has oído que detuvieron y juzgaron al rey? ¡Al mismo rey en persona! Y no sólo eso, encima de todo lo han ejecutado… hoy en día lo preocupante es perder la cabeza(2).

—Dices bien Michel, hoy en día eso es lo preocupante… —sólo que las palabras de su anfitrión sonaban a otro tipo de "perdición" que no era precisamente la de la guillotina.

Maugier sonrió decorosamente, bajó la vista y luego se volvió a él con una mirada en apariencia, inocente.

—No sigamos hablando más de esto, me pone la piel de gallina…

—No he podido evitar escuchar lo que ha dicho el conde de Provenza… —interrumpió oportunamente Cerf—, ¿por qué no nos deleitas un poco esta tarde, Michael con tu virtuoso talento?

—¿Cuál talento? —inquirió Yolande.

—El violín, ¿cómo? ¿Es que no les has platicado de tu pasión por el violín?

—No, Claude, hemos mantenido pláticas más interesantes que las de música y también negocios que nada tienen que ver con el violín —admitió apenado Maugier, por supuesto era una actuación más.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Tocas el violín? —preguntó asombrado Pierre, dando una calada a la fina pipa que tenía entre los dedos.

—Lo es, no tan bien como él dice pero lo hago…

—¡Que no se diga más! Seguramente nuestros invitados estarán felices de escucharle, ¿no es así, cariño? —la voz melosa de Yolande se hizo escuchar, más que con una súplica, era una orden.

—Ya la escuchaste, Michel, ella desea escucharte.

Por toda respuesta los cuatro rieron continuando el paseo bajo el sol, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre los planes futuros, tal como lo hicieron los dos hombres cuando estuvieron a solas, sentados en una banca de mármol.

—Entonces… lo haremos como la última vez ¿no?, por la noche… —la voz de Cerf sonaba algo inquieta.

—Así es… tú te quedas con Yolande, ya sabes que hacer y yo me quedaré con Pierre… de todos modos ya he guardado poco a poco varias cosas interesantes y los baúles estarán listos en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

—Sí, ya, ¿entonces te vas con Pierre? ¿Estarás bien?

—Voy a estar bien… ¿estás preocupado?

—No… bueno sí… un poco…

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada, no será la primera vez que me llevo a un tipo a la cama, además necesito que me firme los malditos papeles de la propiedad de Blois, y una vez que los tenga firmados… vendo la propiedad, a un precio suficientemente convincente…

La verdad es que Cerf sí estaba preocupado, siempre le causaba preocupación el último día, el día en el que tenían que ejecutar el plan, amén de que… no le gustaba pensar en Pierre besuqueando a Maugier, mucho menos poniéndole las manos encima.

—¿Conseguiste que te vendiera la casa de Blois?

—Sí… tengo el toque…

—¡Para! No quiero saber los detalles —comentó riendo.

Para la hora de la comida ambos estaban ahí, con sus mejores galas Y Maugier en el centro de la cómoda y amplia sala de invitados sosteniendo su violín, tocando breves sonatas que complacían a propios y extraños, poco más de una docena.

Cerf observaba con sus ojos azules a Maugier que tocaba con una maestría digna de mención, se bebía en silencio la imagen de su compañero, de su perfección en sí misma.

—Es hermoso… —balbuceó Yolande muy cerca de su oído, sus labios habían alcanzado a tocar la piel sensible de su cuello.

—Lo es, toca maravillosamente —alcanzó a contestar sin perderlo de vista.

Reparó en la joven mujer a su lado, no pudo evitar clavar la vista en el escote que dejaba ver aquellos senos pequeños apretados entre la tela del vestido y a pesar de todo no le causaba la más mínima curiosidad, era como habían sido tantas otras: un simple trámite para terminar despojándoles.

Cuando el supuesto Michel Danton finalizó con un acorde infinitamente largo, agudo y perfecto en el salón se escucharon los aplausos de los asistentes, aplausos que él mismo también dio, se preguntó cómo sería escucharle tocando en uno de esos violines que tanto codiciaba: en un Stradivarius, y no pudo evitar pensar que si de por sí la base era buena, con un instrumento así, debía ser algo inaudito escucharle.

Todos felicitaban al guapo conde de Provenza, y mientras él recibía abrazos de parte de los hombres se hacía con sus relojes, y de más objetos de valor quitados discretamente por sus dedos entrenados sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y cuando ellas se acercaban para tenderle la mano él con mucha destreza quitaba de las manos sortijas, brazaletes o hasta pendientes si es que se acercaba lo suficiente.

En un santiamén todos los ahí presentes habían extraviado algo sin darse cuenta.

Cerf por su parte se había hecho de la platería y de algunas piezas de arte que llamaron su atención, entre otras cosas.

La noche había llegado pronto, los invitados poco a poco se retiraron hasta que solo habían quedado ellos cuatro y unas pocas personas de servicio… lo que le había hecho dudar un poco al pelirrojo.

—¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Ya viste que no queda casi nadie?

—¿Quién nos va a poner una trampa? ¿Ellos? ¡Por favor! Más bien es que han despedido a casi todos por… sus costumbres…

—¿De qué costumbres hablas?

—¿Crees que tú y yo somos los únicos? ¡Vamos!... de buena fuente sé que Pierre deja hacer y deshacer a su mujer, siempre y cuando él esté ahí… observando…

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—No la toca pero le gusta ver… sobre todo ver al tipo que se lleva a la cama su mujer… no pongas esa cara…

—Vaya…

—Nos facilita las cosas…

Tal como lo había dicho, mientras Maugier estaba besando a Pierre, en la misma habitación Yolande estaba recostada en la cama jugueteando con Cerf que un tanto curioso observaba lo que hacían los dos hombres.

—¿También te gusta ver? —inquirió ella muy divertida con la mano entre las piernas del pelirrojo.

—No, bueno… no había visto…

—¿A dos hombres?

—Ajá…

—Es una práctica común, ¿te molesta?

—No… —comentó volviendo a concentrarse en la mujer a su lado, sacándole el corsé para al fin acariciar los pequeños senos que tanta curiosidad le habían dado.

Sin embargo no pudo abstraerse cuando se percató de la felación bastante lúdica que le estaba proporcionando Maugier al otro tipo, y de esa manera, en su distracción, le hacía firmar los papeles de compra venta de la casa en Blois.

Sintió curiosidad, el ser un espectador resultaba excitante, la escena de liviandad le hacía sentir la firme erección contra la ropa, pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de envidia… se sentía con derechos sobre su compañero por el hecho de ser… su compañero…

No quiso consumar el acto, aunque tenía a la mujer ahí, dispuesta, jadeando y entregándosele, se volvió a su compañero para hacerle una seña, él lo vio le dijo que no moviendo la cabeza, pero Cerf le ignoró, y al igual que las otras veces puso a dormir a la mujer que se quedó con las dos naranjas de botones rosados fuera del vestido, abierta de piernas y desparramada por la cama.

Antes de que Pierre notara el silencio en la habitación, el rubio tomó el pañuelo que tenía ya preparado, vació el líquido en él, todo con una sola mano, ya que con la otra sostenía el sexo erecto que antes se había metido a la boca, en medio de la excitación del momento le cubrió con el pañuelo y se desplomo lentamente en sus brazos.

Lo llevó hacia la cama y lo arrojó a un lado de la mujer.

—Te dije que esperaras… —recriminó.

—Era suficiente —simplemente cortó.

—¿Suficiente? Ni siquiera te la tiraste…

—No tenía ganas.

—Como quieras… entonces hay que preparar todo…

Sin más problemas, como antes lo habían hecho dispusieron del carruaje que llenaron de cosas y objetos y se marcharon de la casa, para luego pasar por el resto de cosas.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No…

—No estás enojado pero tampoco me hablas, ¿qué sucede, Cerf? —inquirió el rubio acariciando la mejilla de su amigo, éste se dejó tocar y acabó recargándose en su pecho, escuchándolo respirar.

Como lo hacía cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando tenía miedo.

—¿Te ha gustado el tipo ese?

—¿Pierre? No, no es mi estilo… demasiado amanerado.

—¿Y si nos descubren? Hemos recorrido la mitad de Francia…

—Tú lo has dicho, hemos recorrido la mitad de Francia y nadie nos ha descubierto… cuando estemos cansados de esto podemos irnos a otro lugar, tal vez a España…

—Tengo sueño… —susurró.

—Duerme, nos queda un largo camino…

Enredó los dedos en el suave cabello rojo de su amigo y lo observó dormir. Parte del encanto de Cerf era ese, el parecer un ángel mientras dormía y nada le preocupaba ni nada perturbaba su sueño.

* * *

_Dijon…_

(…) _Entonces, una vez pasado aquel instante de brutalidad, volvió a sitiar la ciudadela, apretando, ensanchando y empujando a la fuerza una y otra vez hasta que, finalmente, el baluarte cayó. Un horrendo grito de agonía llenó la sala cuando el monstruo invasor desgarró los intestinos de la joven. Palpitante y agitado, el escurridizo reptil lanzó hacia adelante su veneno y después, privado de su rigidez, se rindió a los frenéticos esfuerzos de la joven para expulsarlo. El padre Severino lívido de furor al verse imposibilitado para mantener el asedio, cayó al suelo inconsolable_. (3)

La voz del joven leía con la cantidad de pausas correctas, al ritmo ideal y sin matices extraños en la voz a pesar de lo que estaba leyendo, todos los que estaban en la sala llevaban puestos antifaces, máscaras, pelucas, cualquier cosa que permitiera mantener el anonimato en la reunión clandestina auspiciada por el duque Georges Marat.

En una de las muchas casas que poseía en las afueras de Dijon.

Se trataba de una reunión "literaria", en la cual se leían textos de difícil acceso o más bien prohibidos por su alto contenido libertino, como era el caso de lo que estaban leyendo esa noche entre platillos exóticos y vino.

Chrétien Launay Marqués de Clermont-Tonnerre, acababa de bajar de su carruaje y había entrado, llevaba una peluca bellamente peinada y un antifaz plateado que deja entrever los ojos azules. Saludo sin decir su nombre al anfitrión.

—Vaya, le va muy bien ese color —comentó riendo el rollizo hombre, se refería a su cabello rojo, que ahora estaba oculto bajo la peluca.

A pesar de cubrir todo lo que podía su identidad, a nadie pasaba desapercibido el bello rostro que asomaba, a pesar de todo, del antifaz.

—Gracias, esta noche me va mejor el plata —bromeó.

Unos ojos azul turquesa estaban observando al fondo de la sala, con atención, con interés renovado.

Se trataba de Marceau du Motier Conde de La Rivière, que oculto bajo una fina máscara veneciana se encontraba sentado entre dos hermosas jóvenes igualmente cubiertas.

—Parece conocerle… —sugirió el anfitrión.

—¿Quién?

—El hombre que se encuentra allá…

—¡Ah! El Conde de La Rivière…

—¿Cómo le ha reconocido?

—Esos ojos azules son imposibles de no reconocer —se jacto—, pero para fines prácticos voy fingir que no sé quién, no vaya a ser que por reconocer a alguien corra el mismo destino que María Antonieta(4)…

—¡Ni lo diga!

Todos escuchaban con atención la lectura…

Aquellos que se quedaba a deshoras muy pronto se encontraban inmersos en un mundo paralelo, en un mundo de fantasía y de orgiástico placer en dónde no había nada más que cuerpos sin rostro y memorias sin recuerdos posteriores, ni recuerdos ni remordimientos.

De hecho ellos dos no tenían razón alguna para estar en ese lugar… pero ahí estaban. Tal vez era que trataban de granjearse el aprecio y confianza del duque Georges Marat, quién era su siguiente víctima.

Cerf estaba acariciando lascivamente al hombre que tenía contra el pilar, besaba la piel del cuello mientras en medio de la excitación lo despojaba de todo lo que traía de valor, no era mucho, pero para su extensa colección de relojes… uno más no se podía despreciar. Estaba en el punto exacto desde el cuál podía ver a Maugier acompañado de dos mujeres que ya sólo estaban cubiertas por sus largas cabelleras rubias y por las máscaras que portaban… los tres parecían fundirse en una escultura viviente, había poca luz, prácticamente estaban a la luz de las velas…

Y todo el ambiente olía a lujuria, a sexo…

Cerf tomó del brazo al hombre que iba pasando a su lado y lo dejó acomodado justo ene l lugar en el que él estaba con aquel joven contra el pilar, era como si le pasara el relevo, no dijo nada más y caminó hacia el sillón en donde cómodamente estaba su rubio compañero.

Se quedó de pie delante de él sin decir nada.

Los ojos azul turquesa de se abrieron cuando se sintió observado, de momento se asustó un poco cuando vio que se trataba del pelirrojo, pensó que algo había salido mal o que algo le había sucedido.

Se disculpó con las mujeres y se levantó de ahí, muy pronto ellas encontraron consuelo a su vacío, la una con la otra.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —murmuró cuando se encontraban en un punto solitario del salón orgiástico.

El pelirrojo no le contestó, sólo le observaba con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, no sabía exactamente que decirle, ni por qué lo había llevado hasta ahí.

—Me estás preocupando…

Aprovechando ese disfraz, esa barrera que le protegía con el antifaz Cerf Brandeiss se acercó hasta él, lo acorraló contra uno de los pilares y lo besó en los labios, justo como evitaba besar a todas y todos los que habían pasado por su cama, lo besó con arrojo, con ímpetu.

Maugier Bernave no supo qué o cómo había pasado… y sin embargo con ese no saber, prosiguió entre sus labios, muy cómodamente instalado entre sus piernas, adherido a su cuerpo tratando de encontrar agua para ese fuego que se había encendido de una manera inimaginable.

Era tan extraño…

Salieron de ahí y se fueron en su carruaje, sin decirle palabra alguna a nadie, sólo sabían que debían irse.

Besos caricias, la novedad de no haberse conocido, no en ese aspecto, no de esa forma.

A penas llegaron a la casa de campo en donde estaban instalados, bastó muy poco para que terminaran en la habitación… entre saliva, sudor, semen… gemidos, jadeos, manos que iban y venían… las uñas de Maugier que se clavaba en la espalda de Cerf a cada estocada…

Luego la habitación dio vueltas… todo se volvió irreal para los dos.

Hasta que despertó el rubio con un dolor de cabeza imposible, se talló los ojos y se quedó quieto pensando en cómo despertar al lado del que había sido su amigo hasta entonces, y que ahora era… algo distinto.

—Ya despertaste…

—Sí…

—¿Cómo dormiste? —inquirió el pelirrojo pasándole un brazo por la cintura y volviendo a acurrucarse entre las cobijas y el cuerpo que tenía a un lado.

—Bien, me duele la cabeza… —respondió tenso.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos más jóvenes? Cuando decidimos hacer… lo que hacemos…

—Lo recuerdo —dijo riendo y sintiéndose un poco más relajados.

—Dijimos que estaríamos juntos, yo dejé a mi tío y su estricta disciplina y tú… tus padres habían muerto con una deuda enorme… estábamos tan solos… —se recargó en su pecho con el cabello rojizo cayendo por encima de su piel—, yo quiero estar contigo… —confesó.

—¿Conmigo…?

—Contigo… tal vez podríamos retirarnos y vivir una vida normal, tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar una casa en otro lado, para iniciar algo, un negocio —se incorporó y lo observó a los ojos recargado en su cuerpo.

—No me digas que no sientes nada… que no sentiste nada, porque no te creo, hasta entre pillos hay cierto grado de confianza…

Acabó por reírse cuando lo escuchó y estaba por decirle que sí a todo cuando tocaron la puerta del dormitorio.

Era una de las mujeres del servicio.

El rubio se levantó y se cubrió con una sábana, fue a la puerta y le entregaron un sobre, cerró y lo abrió.

—A que no sabes que es lo que acabo de localizar… —comentó corriendo y dando un salto sobre la cama.

—¿El violín? ¿El Stradivarius Petero(5)?

—El mismo…

—¿En dónde está?

—Aquí, en Francia, en París… eso último y nos retiramos —dijo casi rogándole, Cerf simplemente asintió ante la promesa de dejar esa vida… pero tenía un presentimiento, uno que no le agradaba, sin embargo pensó en que tal vez era una tontería, tal vez no era nada…

* * *

_París…_

Jacques Francescatti era uno de los violinistas más importantes de Francia, incluso fue uno de los preferidos del rey… cuando hubo rey, y en sus manos estaba la tan codiciada pieza por Maugier.

Así que apenas se instalaron en París, hicieron lo de siempre: se establecieron en una buena casa, amueblada ya, en donde acomodaron sus pertenencias, exquisitas y costosas, todas ellas robadas, así como todo el dinero que tenían.

Clovis Flaselles Marqués de Astorga estaba tocando el piano en la casa del músico, los dedos que parecían criaturas independientes del cuerpo se movían sobre las teclas, las sonatas incluso se escuchaban mucho más dulces en la interpretación del pelirrojo.

Cuando terminó de tocar Mainard Desmoulins Conde de Vyreu, aplaudió animado lo mismo que el resto de los presentes, incluso las mejillas mofletudas del violinista Jacques, se tensaron en una sonrisa cuando su invitado terminó de interpretar la música en el recién adquirido piano, lo habían traído desde Viena(6).

—Clovis me ha dicho que toca el violín —le comentó a Maugier.

—En efecto, no es mucho mi talento, pero aprecio la música y aprecio el violín —dijo casual.

—Quizás le gustaría deleitarme con una pieza, tengo un violín antiguo que es una verdadera joya.

—¿Le gustaría que tocara?

—Claro, podría ser quizás mañana, sólo nosotros: el marqués Clovis y yo, nada de toda esta pompa presuntuosa, además hay algunos asuntos que me interesaría tratar en privado con usted…

—Bien, entonces mañana estaré aquí.

Cerf estaba sentado en silencio en la mesa que compartían ambos, casi no había probado bocado, contemplaba su plato y no podía quitarse esa sensación de malestar que le recorría desde el estómago hasta la garganta y luego parecía incrustársele en el pecho.

—¿Por qué estás tan callado?

—¿Por qué no simplemente nos vamos? Tengo un mal presentimiento —le soltó de golpe.

—Vamos, no va a suceder nada…

—Es enserio, esta vez es enserio… simplemente vámonos, no necesitamos nada más —contestó con vehemencia.

—Nos vamos cuando tenga ese violín —respondió cortante.

Y una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza a Maugier, no había poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario, Cerf suspiró y deseo que como otras veces, se equivocara y que no fuera más que el miedo de toda la vida antes de dar el gran golpe.

Precisamente Jacques había reconocido en Clovis a ese pelirrojo que decían era un estafador, la noticia había corrido desde diversos puntos de Francia y había llegado hasta Paris, y tal vez si él pasara menos tiempo en el cotilleo no lo sabría, pero ya había escuchado varias historias referentes a dos de los estafadores más grandes y hábiles que había conocido Francia, a dos ladrones de guante blanco que no tenían parangón… y curiosamente lo que él imaginaba como unos tipos mal encarados, auténticos malhechores, no eran más que dos jóvenes casi normales.

En cuanto sospechó les había denunciado y había acordado que serían aprehendidos en su casa ya que los había citado ahí.

Preparó todo como si nada, incluso sacó el Stradivarius de su caja de madera fina, labrada, lo había limpiado y lo había dejado encima del piano.

Para cuando los dos hombres habían llegado, cada cual por su parte, había bastantes hombres escondidos por casi todos los rincones de la casa.

—Es un placer tenerles aquí —saludó el viejo músico, primero a Clovis y después a Minard—, pasen por favor, de hacho ya tengo todo listo.

Y algo en el nerviosismo de Jacques llamó poderosamente la atención de Cerf, pero era tarde, ya estaban ahí y Maugier casi corría hasta la sala del piano para tocar entre sus dedos el Stardivarius que tanto había anhelado encontrar.

Incluso antes de que siquiera su anfitrión le dijera que tocara, él mismo había tomado el cuerpo del violín para acomodarlo diestramente en el hombro, tomó el arco y comenzó a tocar.

Tenía razón…

De aquel instrumento las notas salían con particular belleza, el sonido que desprendía era para hipnotizar a cualquiera, estaban ellos dos solos, Jacques había ido a buscar a alguien para que trajera una botella de vino… y cuando Cerf lo vio, llevaba la botella, pero vacía…

Tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que iba a dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de Maugier, y adelantándose a ese hecho, tomó un pisapapeles de mármol que estaba a la mano y se lo arrojó… de tan buena suerte que le había dado en la cabeza y automáticamente el viejo había caído en la alfombra con una herida que dejaba escapar sangre y otras cosas que se regaban por la alfombra.

El rubio bajó el violín y se quedó mirándolo, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando… hasta que sintió un disparo que le hizo caer de rodillas, alcanzó a decirle "_corre_" a Cerf, o al menos eso pensaba que sucedió, el dolor fue insoportable y acabó por desvanecerse en la alfombra azul Prusia que estaba a sus pies.

De lo que pasó después, pocos recuerdos eran claros para Maugier, sabía que lo iban a ejecutar, de eso no había duda, a veces estaba consciente y escuchaba a los soldados hablarle, y decirle que "_la había hecho buena en compañía de su amante_", se referían a Cerf, por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar no lo habían atrapado… y estaba libre.

A veces lo golpeaban sin cesar hasta que volvía a perder el conocimiento.

Y seguía con la bala incrustada en su costado.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Recordaba haber escuchado que lo llevaban a una sala, en donde había alguien, un médico tal vez… estaba más inconsciente que consciente, pensó que se habían apiadado de él y que le iban a sacar la bala al fin.

Alguien dijo: "_… como Farinelli… se irá incompleto…_", después ya no escuchó nada más, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era dolor… dolor en todo el cuerpo en todas partes… luego lo llevaron arrastrando a la guillotina en medio de la plaza en donde mucha gente estaba congregada.

Vio al encapuchado, al verdugo que pondría su cabeza en la máquina.

Para esos momentos todo le dolía, no había ni un solo músculo que no le doliera y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Cerf, en si estaría bien… y en que su suplicio terminaría pronto.

El verdugo acomodó su cuerpo y cabeza en el interior del artefacto, Maugier cerró los ojos y esperó…

Hasta que al fondo de la plaza escuchó un fuerte estallido, y luego otro… y luego uno más, más cerca de donde estaban, incluso la madera de la plataforma había temblado.

Alguien le desató las manos, y le hizo levantarse, bajaron de ahí entre la multitud que gritaba y corría para todos lados en medio del humo.

Quien le llevaba a rastras era el verdugo, que lo hizo caminar como pudo hasta un callejón y ahí le puso encima ropas viejas y ajadas como de mendigo, él se quitó la capucha, debajo llevaba un uniforme militar… pudo ver que se trataba de Cerf… ¿o tal vez estaba alucinando y realmente ya estaba muerto?

* * *

_Troyes…_

Los gritos aterrados desgarraban el ambiente, Cerf estaba afuera de la habitación, llevaba una peluca gris-plata que ocultaba perfectamente sus cabellos rojizos, celebres por esos días.

El médico salió poco después, pero los gritos… Maugier seguía gritando.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó preocupado al galeno, este lo llevó aparte en donde nadie más los escuchara.

—Muy mal señor, la bala afortunadamente no ha dañado órganos pero eso no es lo preocupantes es que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Habla!

El médico se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído, Cerf soltó la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, se estrelló en el piso haciéndose añicos, apretó los puños.

—Dele lo que sea para que no sienta dolor…

—Opio o morfina, eso puede ayudarle…

—Bien, lo que sea… —susurró.

Dos días pasó durmiendo, el pelirrojo se mantuvo a su lado día y noche, hasta que finalmente despertó el rubio, con la garganta completamente seca y los labios partidos, cuando giró la cabeza vio a su compañero sentado en una silla durmiendo.

Sonrió tímidamente, sin muchas ganas.

—Estás despierto —farfulló estirándose y sentándose a su lado.

—Pensé que había alucinado todo…

—No, yo te saqué…

—Lo sé… hubiese sido mejor que no lo hicieras…

—No digas eso —murmuró el pelirrojo acariciando su rostro.

Maugier tomó la mano que cariñosamente le tocaba y la llevó entre sus piernas.

—No creas que no sé qué es lo que me ha pasado —profirió con amargura.

—Para hacer lo que amas no necesitas nada más que las manos… —contestó besando sus labios, después se agachó para recoger algo del piso, lo subió, estaba envuelto entre tela, lo descubrió y se lo tendió.

Mauge Bernave acarició el cuerpo perfecto del violín Stradivarius, sus cuerdas, su arco…

—Lo robaste…

—Entré unos días después por él… era lo que querías…

—Y ahora mira en lo que he acabado…

—No necesitas más que tus manos para tocarlo… y para tocarme a mí… —le dijo en voz baja mientras se llevaba las manos de él al rostro y las besaba—, en cuanto te encuentres bien nos iremos… a Viena… haremos una nueva vida, empezaremos de nuevo… juntos…

—Juntos… —susurró Maugier Bernave y pensó en que le esperaba un largo camino, pero que junto a él, junto a Cerf Brandeiss, estaría bien…

(1)Manifiesto de Brunswick - Amenaza militar y política dirigida hacia el pueblo francés por el Emperador de Prusia, Federico Guillermo II, en el cuál se instaba a los franceses a aceptar la monarquía y reinstaurarla, so pena de invasión.

(2)El rey Luis XVI es removido del trono por los franceses revolucionarios opositores a la monarquía y es ejecutado el 21 de enero de 1793 en la Plaza de la Revolución en París.

(3)Fragmento de _Justine o los infortunios de la virtud_, escrito por Donatien Alphonse François de Sade, conocido como el Marqués de Sade, quién publicó de manera anónima este texto alrededor de 1788. El tipo de textos inmorales, como eran catalogados los textos de Sade, circulaban de manera anónima y se leían en el mayor secretismo posible, de manera individual o bien en ocultos círculos literarios.

(4)María Antonia Josefa Juana de Habsburgo-Lorena, mejor conocida simplemente como María Antonieta, fue ejecutada al igual que su esposo en la guillotina, el 16 de octubre de 1793, en París. Figura mítica y controversial dentro de la historia francesa, quien se dice despertó el encono generalizado de su pueblo.

(5)_Stradivarius Petero_ - Antonio Stradivari (1644-1737) a lo largo de su vida construyó instrumentos de cuerda con acabados finos y con una resonancia inigualable. Hoy en día sus istrumentos (violines, violas, violochelos, arpas, guitarras) son conocidos con el nombre de _Stradivarius_, en su honor. Así mismo dichos instrumentos, en la actualidad, son identificados con el nombre del músico que los poseyó. El _Stradivarius Petero_ data de 1667.

(6)El piano en el tiempo narrado es un instrumento muy joven y de reciente creación, su antecesor fue el clavicordio. En Viena comenzaron a construirse los primeros pianos de cola, de calidad invaluable.


	9. IX Alas para volar

** IX. ALAS PARA VOLAR**

_Ekaterimburgo, Rusia, 1918_

_La Revolución Rusa ha estallado desde febrero de 1917, producto del conflicto existente entre la sociedad y el Estado, y la revuelta de las masas contra el orden establecido, la familia Imperial rusa ha sido recluida y mantenida en arresto para culminar con el exterminio de los Romanov…_

* * *

_Ночь пришла,  
Темноту привела.  
Вышла маменька,  
Закрыла став еньки.  
Баю-бай,  
Засыпай!_(1)

Ya llegó la noche  
Y trajo con ella la oscuridad  
Mamá salió,  
Cerró los postigos  
Arrurú, arrurú  
¡Duérmete!

Me entretenía cantando esa vieja nana que no sé bien de dónde había aprendido, quizás se trataba de un recuerdo de cuando era un niño y mamá me arrullaba, no lo puedo recordar… tal vez era eso.

Apenas recuerdo a _мама_, era muy pequeño cuando ella murió… recuerdo su cabello rubio, como el mío, recuerdo el olor a té de hierbabuena en la cocina… siempre olía a té de hierbabuena, a _мама_, le gustaba tanto... y el olor a hierbabuena desde entonces siempre me siguió.

Mi padre, Jaritónov Sednev(2), se hizo cargo de mí, nunca me faltó nada, nunca tuve hambre… hambre… el pueblo tenía hambre… la gente moría de hambre en las calles… una gran revolución en toda Rusia había teñido de sangre las manos de su pueblo, del alma rusa: sus obreros… yo no sabía mucho de ello, porque mi vida era muy cómoda, mi vida se desarrollaba en el palacio al lado de mi padre, que era el cocinero real, y yo era su ayudante…

Aprendí tantas cosas a su lado…

Pero lo que realmente tenía que aprender, lo que pasaba afuera… eso no lo aprendí hasta que todo fue demasiado tarde.

Habían entrado al palacio en el invierno, un invierno particularmente crudo, eran los enviados de Aleksandr Kérensky(3), el gobernador… rápidamente Rusia, después de una gran revuelta, había desestimado a los zares, y ahora teníamos un gobierno provisional… que se enfrentaba a los bolcheviques(4)… yo tenía doce años y no entendía nada.

Sólo sabía que estábamos todos atrapados en el palacio, como arrestados(5), papá dijo: "_no preguntes y continúa trabajando_" y eso hice, trabajar…

Hasta el día en el que llegaron por la familia real…

Nos hicieron subir al tren, a todos, al zar, a la emperatriz, a sus cinco hijos, cuatro chicas y un chico bastante débil de salud, a mi padre, a mí, al lacayo, a la asistente, y al doctor… todos estábamos en el tren, amontonados, apretujados…

Nos llevaban a Ekaterimburgo, pero estuvimos diez días viviendo en los vagones.

Yo cantaba en voz baja, cantaba esa nana en un susurro mientras me apretujaba al cuerpo de mi padre, el me abrazaba, me abarcaba con su brazo fuerte y me sentía tan protegido ahí, aunque no fuésemos más que hojas echadas al viento.

Tenía miedo.

Las princesas se retorcían las manos, verificaban que todo estuviese en su lugar, que todo lo que habían cosido entre sus ropas siguiese ahí: joyas. Toda la familia tenía la preocupación dibujada en el rostro.

Llegamos a una enorme casa, la llamaban la Casa Ipátiev(6), era impresionante, al menos la fachada lo era, calculé unos treinta metros de largo.

Pero no tuve tiempo de apreciar nada…

Ese fue el último día que vi la calle.

Nos hicieron meter a todos a empujones al interior… después nos mantuvieron encerrados, la familia Romanov en dos habitaciones, el resto de nosotros en otras dos habitaciones en el mismo piso.

—¿Por qué nos tienen aquí? —pregunté con inocencia.

—No hagas preguntas y calla.

Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuve. Me enfurruñé, ¡toda mi vida había sido "no hacer preguntas y callar"!

Estaba por protestar cuando entró él… un chico pecoso y espigado, pelirrojo, tendría a lo sumo unos doce años, como yo, pero sus ojos estaban tan fríos… tan helados, no parecía sentir emoción alguna, no parecía siquiera estar vivo.

Nos mandó llamar, a mi padre y a mí, luego nos llevó a la cocina… que era un cuchitril por cierto, estaba ocupada por un sinfín de soldados: tropas de choque bolcheviques.

Ahí nos dedicamos a cocinar lo mejor que pudimos, con lo que había, primero para los soldados, y al final para la familia real, había empezado su calvario…

Más tarde supe que ese chico, el pecoso, era hijo de Alexander Avadeiev(7), su nombre era Kirill Avadeiev.

Si me lo preguntan no sé bien porque empecé a hablar con él.

Mi trabajo, al igual que el de mi padre, comenzaba a las siete de la mañana para el desayuno, después, pasado el mediodía, el almuerzo, y cerca de las seis de la tarde, la cena.

Así que en realidad tenía tiempo de sobra para merodear por la casa.

—No puedes estar aquí —dijo la voz fría de aquel chico.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirí.

—Porque… no —había contestado con cierta duda en la voz, ni él mismo sabía porque no podía estar merodeando—, tampoco puedes estar hablando con "_ellos_"…

Se refería a la familia cautiva, y no es que yo charlara mucho con ellos, como si fuesen de mi familia, simplemente de vez en cuando contestaba a algunas de sus preguntas.

Había hecho sonar el "_ellos_" como si fuese una grosería.

—No tiene nada de malo que…

—No puedes hablarles, yo te he visto, pero si alguien más te ve, te harán azotar o hasta fusilar por considerarte un traidor a la Revolución…

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunté aprovechando que había sacado el tema a colación.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes? —contestó arqueando la ceja y dibujando una especie de sonrisa cruel en los labios.

—No…

—Porque el régimen zarista ha llegado a su fin —zanjó como si todo fuera tan claro.

—¿Y yo que tendría que ver con eso?

—Tu trabajabas en el palacio, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Bueno, pues te han traído como parte de "_ellos_".

—Yo no soy ningún objeto y mi padre tampoco —refuté molesto.

El pecoso simplemente se encogió de hombros y se fue, creo que él tampoco entendía que era lo que hacíamos ahí encerrados.

Los meses pasaban para todos con lentitud… la vida era monotonía y luego más monotonía. Los soldados vivían para fastidiar a los Romanov, mi padre y yo cocinábamos para sobrevivir, los Romanov vivían para no querer seguir viviendo…

Y yo… había encontrado una distracción a mi encierro, hartazgo y miseria en la extraña amistad que había surgido entre el pecoso y yo.

Creo que él igual que yo… era uno más de los que estaban atrapados ahí sin saber el porqué, simplemente le habían dicho que debía estar ahí, que debía hacer lo correcto, que debía respetar la Revolución, que debía honrar la sangre rusa obrera… y él no había hecho preguntas, simplemente estaba ahí, con todas su dudas igual que yo.

A veces sonreía.

A veces… cuando yo le decía alguna estupidez… cuando fantaseaba con ser un gran cocinero, cuando fantaseaba con ser libre…

—¿Para qué quieres correr si tienes alas para volar? —dijo una vez.

—¿Alas? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Alas… aquí… —señalo mi pecho— y aquí… —luego señaló mi cabeza.

Tuve que reír, no estaba seguro si entendía bien, pero… me gustaba pensar eso, que tenía alas que nadie podía cortar y que yo podía usar para irme lejos… muy lejos de ahí.

Todo era tristeza en aquellos días, por más que trataba de no sentirme deprimido no lograba mucho, bastaba con ver a la emperatriz que había envejecido muchos más años de los que tenía, lo mismo sucedía con el zar, que de pronto había encanecido totalmente… y las princesas estaban siempre tristes, delgadas y con los ojos hundidos…

Mi padre parecía tan preocupado.

A pesar de los años no puedo olvidar su gesto de terror y de abandono, parecía como si él mismo hubiese aceptado el final antes de que llegara.

Y de pronto todo empezó a pasar muy rápido, era julio, 17 de julio, lo recuerdo bien, había muchos que iban y venían en la Casa Ipátiev, entraban y salían, había alboroto.

Unos decían que al fin seríamos libres… incluso la familia real estaba más animada, porque habían escuchado eso mismo, que serían libres… pero aquella libertad no significaba lo que todos pensábamos.

Incluso yo mismo estaba platicando más que otros días, mi padre sólo asentía, parecía angustiado, no prestaba atención a todos los planes que le estaba contando, a todo lo que haríamos cuando estuviéramos de regreso, me tomó de la mano de pronto en la cocina, tiró tan fuerte de mí que estuve a punto de echarme encima el agua caliente.

—Debajo de la cama hay una tabla floja, tienes que hacer un poco de fuerza para sacarla, ahí encontrarás lo suficiente para irte y para poder vivir bien, ahí también está la llave de la casa y la llave más pequeña es del cofre en donde hay bastantes monedas y algunas joyas… ¿entendiste?, tienes que tomar todo e irte… —me dijo con vehemencia, me estaba asustando.

—Pero…

—¿Entendiste?

—Sí, padre… pero…

Poco después escuchamos a los soldados que subían por las escaleras, iban por los Romanov…

Mi padre y yo salimos cuando los llevaban hacia el sótano… en grupos, iba el médico, la asistente, el lacayo…

Kirill llegó corriendo hasta donde estábamos.

Observó a mi padre y él pareció entender algo en el silencio sepulcral del pelirrojo, algo que yo no entendí, como siempre, mi destino era no entender nada…

—Vámonos —dijo el pelirrojo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome fuera de ahí.

—No, espera… ¿qué haces? —contesté negándome a ser arrastrado por él.

—¡Vámonos! Hay que salir de aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

—Nos tenemos que ir cabezota, ¿no entiendes?, se los llevan para fusilarlos… ¡Vámonos!...

Escuché disparos en la lejanía, muchos disparos, y corrí… corrí escaleras arriba, más disparos, esta vez abajo, me olvidé de todo y de todos, entendía que mi padre de alguna manera presentía que todo iba a terminar ese día, por eso tenía que correr.

Kirill iba corriendo tras de mí, maldecía y me pedía que me detuviera, pero yo no lo escuchaba, estaba convencido de que llegaría hasta la habitación para sacar lo que me había dicho mi padre y luego los dos nos iríamos de ahí…

Al atravesar por el largo pasillo de la casa pude ver las habitaciones de la familia, ahora los soldados peleaban por hacerse de las joyas, de la ropa, de todas las pertenencias de valor que habían abandonado sus dueños, y me parecía a mí que se trataba de una especie de rapiña sobre los cadáveres aún frescos…

Me deslicé por debajo de la cama, hasta el fondo, era muy delgado así que entré sin problemas por la ranura hasta que localicé la tabla que me dijo mi padre, la levanté y encontré algunas cosas, dinero, las llaves, guardé todo entre mis bolsillos.

Tan ofuscado estaba en mi empresa de sacar las cosas que no escuché a los soldados que se acercaban y discutían con Kirill… luego escuché risas y un disparo…

Me quedé quieto en el rincón, escondido debajo de la cama… vi al pelirrojo caer a los pies de la cama, vuelto hacia mí, me observaba con sus ojos azules tan fríos… y en ese instante parecían cálidos, parecían vivos… quise gritar pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios para que me quedara callado, no sé cuánto esperé…

Esperé hasta que me entumí encogido, esperé hasta que no escuché ruido, me deslicé por debajo de la cama de nuevo y me acerqué a Kirill, estaba vivo, sangraba pero estaba vivo.

—Hay un pasadizo, nadie lo conoce… —susurró—, al final del pasillo, en la biblioteca…

—No… estoy harto de que todos me digan que hacer, vamos los dos…

—No, no siento las piernas… no puedo moverme… —contestó con la peculiar simpleza con la que solía hablar.

—Pues bien, entonces te llevo arrastrando si hace falta.

—No vas a poder… tienes que salir por donde te estoy diciendo ¡Hazme caso!

No discutí más con él y como pude lo llevé en la espalda, no mentía cuando dijo que no podía moverse, parecía como si sólo la parte superior del cuerpo le respondiera…

—Mi padre…

—Está muerto…

No dije más y continué, fue fácil dar con el pasadizo detrás de algunos libreros, el lugar parecía nunca haber sido pisado, al menos no en muchos años, sentía tal pesar en el corazón… pero seguí… seguí hasta que alcanzamos la calle muy lejos del lugar.

Nadie parecía ver de forma extraña a dos niños, uno cargando al otro en medio de la noche, deambulando por la calle.

Caminé hasta encontrar a un médico, pagué sus servicios con lo que llevaba, que era bastante dinero, pudieron sacar la bala que se había incrustado en la espalda de Kirill… pero él jamás volvería a caminar… nunca.

Cuando despertó recuerdo que lloré, lloré todo lo que no había podido llorar, lloré por mi padre muerto, lloré por mi estupidez, lloré porque gracias a mí, él estaba ahí condenado a una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida… lloré por mí… porque tenía miedo… y no sabía qué hacer.

El pecoso simplemente me abrazó, me acunó entre sus brazos delgados, como solía hacer mi padre…

—Lo siento… es mi culpa…

—No pasa nada… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije, que tenemos alas para volar?, ahora mis alas son diferentes…

Todavía despierto por las noches escuchando disparos, todavía veo entre sueños los rostros tristes de todos en la Casa Ipátiev…

Aún despierto llorando como si no hubiese llorado lo suficiente…

Después de doce años parece que no ha sido suficiente para volar lejos…

La mano tibia y blanca se acercó hasta mi pecho para acariciarme, para abrazarme con suavidad, el corazón se me estaba saliendo del pecho otra vez.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —inquirió Kirill observándome somnoliento.

—No…

—Mientes muy mal —comentó sonriendo en la oscuridad de la habitación—, ya no estamos ahí…

—Lo sé, ya no estamos ahí —contesté acurrucándome a su lado, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y oliendo su cabello rojo, ahora lo llevaba largo, me gustaba oler su cabello, me daba la impresión de que olía a hierbabuena.

O tal vez era mi imaginación.

_Ночь пришла,  
Темноту привела.  
Вышла маменька,  
Закрыла став еньки.  
Баю-бай,  
Засыпай!_

Ya llegó la noche  
Y trajo con ella la oscuridad  
Mamá salió,  
Cerró los postigos  
Arrurú, arrurú  
¡Duérmete!

Comencé a cantar en ruso la vieja nana mientras empezaba a quedarme dormido en sus brazos, no tardaría mucho en amanecer… los inviernos en Finlandia eran parecidos a los inviernos en Rusia… al menos no extrañábamos el frío…

(1) Tradicional nana rusa: "Ya llegó la noche".

(2)Jaritónov Sednev - Se trata del cocinero que fue llevado como parte del personal de los Romanov, únicamente figura entre los registros y testimonios recogidos como "Jaritónov", el apellido es completamente ficticio creado por la autora. Fue ejecutado con la familia real.

(3)Aleksandr Kérensky - Lider revolucionario ruso, partícipe del derrocamiento del régimen zarista. Durante la Revolución Rusa es colocado como Primer Ministro del Gobierno Provisional.

(4)bolcheviques - Grupo político radical ruso dirigido por Vladímir Ilich Uliánov, conocido como Vladímir Lenin. Durante la Revolución Rusa, fueron los principales opositores del gobierno provisional. El término bolchevique pasó al desuso a partir de que se proclaman como Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética.

(5)Los Romanov son sometidos a lo que hoy llamaríamos arraigo domiciliario mientras Rusia se encuentra envuelta en un sinnúmero de revueltas sociales que derrocan al régimen zarista. Su situación política es incierta. Los bolcheviques desconocen y someten al último zar: Nicolás II y a su familia.

(6)Casa Ipátiev - Originalmente se trataba de la residencia de un acaudalado comerciante: Nikaláiv Ipátiev, en Ekaterimburgo, Rusia. Dicha casa es designada para mantener en cautiverio a los Romanov. De acuerdo a testimonios, se creía que los Romanov serían exiliados después de un tiempo, sin embargo esto es incierto. Las especulaciones se acabaron cuando los bolcheviques decidieron eliminar por completo a la familia real. La casa también era conocida como la casa del "destino especial", por su funesto fin.

(7)Alexander Avadeiev - Guardia del grupo de choque bolchevique que se encargaba de custodiar a los Romanov, quién se encargaría de todo tipo de abusos y torturas en contra de la familia real.


	10. X La última estación

**X. LA ÚLTIMA ESTACIÓN**

_Birkenau, Polonia, 1945_

_Ocaso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial ocurrida entre 1939 y 1945, Auschwitz-Birkenau II es el más grande Campo de Concentración y el más mortífero. El 27 de enero de 1945 el Ejército Rojo_(1)_ liberó a los prisioneros que quedaban…_

* * *

—Quizás debería ver esto… —susurró consternado el soldado ruso a su comandante.

—El problema es que ya no quiero ver más —contestó llevándose el pañuelo a la boca, después de haber vomitado todo lo que había comido en la última semana.

El problema era… que no esperaba ver lo más monstruoso de la humanidad… el problema era que lo que allí encontraron, lo hacía cuestionar la humanidad de los que ahí gobernaron con mano de hierro.

—Debería ver esto… es… poco común, inexplicable —murmuró el joven soldado que estaba haciendo de tripas corazón para no echarse a llorar.

—Nada puede ser peor —acabó dándose ánimos el viejo comandante, siguió al soldado y a gritos pidió que le abrieran paso.

Acababan de destapar una de las cámaras de gas… y lo que ahí encontraron fue más allá de lo que hubiesen imaginado… hasta donde la vista alcanzaba había cuerpos… montañas de cuerpos, retorcidos todos ellos, en posiciones extrañas, con rictus de dolor, aferrándose a la vida… otros tantos parecían tener resignación y paz…

Y lo vio.

El resto de soldados rusos que estaban ahí agazapados tenían la vista clavada en ese sólo punto, murmuraban, se preguntaban, unos incluso se santiguaban…

* * *

_Cracovia, 1930…_

Manfred Rommel era un precioso niño de diez años, rubio, rubio como su madre, incluso tenía los ojos azul turquesa de ella, parecía un muñeco viviente, lo mismo que ella. Iba de la mano de la mujer, caminando por la poco concurrida calle.

El frío era recio, él mismo iba envuelto en ricas pieles, la mujer de servicio que les acompañaba llevaba las compras en sendas bolsas.

El olor del pan le llegó hasta la nariz y de inmediato gimoteó y tiró de la manga del abrigo de la mujer.

—Huele bien, ¿verdad? —inquirió con una sonrisa turbia la mujer de labios carmín—, es una pena que esos cerdos estén ahí —dijo, después le dio una breve indicación a la sirvienta y esta entró a la panadería que tenían casi enfrente.

—¿Por qué no vamos, madre?

—¿Estás loco? ¡Judíos! —espetó ella arrugando el ceño y haciendo un gesto de asco—, invasores y asquerosos judíos… no, no, esperemos a que ella traiga el pan.

—¿Es malo ser judío? —inquirió con un hilo de voz el niño.

—Malísimo, son una raza inferior, son como una plaga —después, amorosamente la mujer acomodó los mechones rubios de su cabello.

En ese momento escuchó una lengua extraña que no comprendía: la lengua de los judíos, un hombre llevaba de la mano a su joven hijo también, un hombre en apariencia normal, con un niño igualmente normal… y fue precisamente eso lo que le llamó la atención.

La estampa era casi idéntica a la propia, él iba con su madre, y aquel niño con su padre, todo muy normal.

Pero no era normal.

El niño se reía de algo que le había dicho el padre… reía… cómo el podía estar riendo… su cabello pelirrojo era un punto focal, era como tener en llamas la cabeza, según su concepción infantil.

Su madre se apartó de ellos cuando pasaron, como si en efecto se tratase de unos apestados.

—Parecen normales, como tú y yo —comentó el niño.

—¡Manfred! ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás, vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Nunca! —lo reprendió, después se agachó en cuclillas para estar a su altura—. Ellos no son como tú o como yo… ellos son peor que animales, peor que escoria, un día lo entenderás, y entenderás que son un problema, te lo he dicho, son una raza inferior.

El niño asintió, observó a través de los cristales de la panadería al hombre y al niño, probablemente era el dueño y su hijo ya que habían entrado hasta el final del local y estaban ambos cerca del mostrador, el hombre hablaba con naturalidad a los que ahí se congregaban.

—Pero vamos a comer su pan…

—Lo cual no significa que los aceptemos…

* * *

_Berlín, sede de la __Schutzstaffel (SS),_ _1944…_

"… _vendrán momentos en los que la tensión será tan grande que se abrirá una brecha entre los Aliados… sólo tenemos que esperar…_"

Había dicho el _Führer_(2) del III _Reich_(3), Adolf Hitler, en la conferencia militar en Rastenberg, Prusia Oriental, el 31 de agosto, misma que todos los miembros activos de la SS estaban viendo en una transmisión especial en la sede.

Algunos gritaban, otros vitoreaban, la mayoría saludaban ante el televisor con el brazo levantado, como él lo estaba haciendo: Manfred Rommel, hijo del _Zorro del Desierto_, Erwin Rommel(4).

Manfred había pasado por un astronómico ascenso en su carrera militar dentro de la organización, y justamente había viajado hasta Berlín para su nuevo nombramiento.

El cabello rubio corto, a la usanza del ejército alemán, no restaba gallardía a su peculiar belleza aria. Pureza aria, hasta los ojos azul turquesa parecían de una perfección absoluta en el rostro varonil, de rasgos suaves y definidos.

La mayoría de hombres se sentían sumamente confundidos con su aspecto, con su galanura, pero cuando se topaban con la frialdad glaciar de sus ojos entendían que más que ser un hombre bello, era un hombre despiadado, tal como lo había demostrado muchas veces, ante propios y extraños.

—_SS-Hauptsturmführer_(5) —había pronunciado ceremoniosamente su recién adquirido cargo el viejo militar que estaba delante suyo—, su padre estará orgulloso, como todos nosotros lo estamos por su servicio al pueblo alemán…

—Gracias —se escuchó contestando sin un ápice de emoción el rubio, que a sus veinticuatro años era con mucho uno de los más jóvenes nombrados.

—Tiene que ir de inmediato a Birkenau, es ahora suyo Auschwitz…

—¿Birkenau?, años de servicio míos y de mi padre, para que me envíen a ese piojero, si me hubiesen dejado marchar a Stalingrado —dijo con desdén arrebatando de la mano del viejo militar el papel sellado que contenía las órdenes directas.

—Prestará un servicio mucho mayor y de mayor responsabilidad allá… todos estamos consternados pero _Der Führer_, su fe y su fuerza nos mantienen con honor hacia la victoria… la _Solución Final_(6) debe ser implementada como hasta ahora, con más éxito aún… —respondió el hombre maduro conservando la calma aunque en ese mismo instante lo que más deseaba era reventarle la cara a golpes al joven engreído.

Saludó como correspondía y dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para ir a dispararle a unos cuantos presos sólo porque sí, para apaciguar todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

El escenario se había vuelto contra Alemania y Japón, perdiendo los territorios hasta ese momento ganados, por un lado se estaban enfrentando a la Unión Soviética que parecía disponer de efectivos humanos ilimitados, y por el otro, a Estados Unidos, cuyos recursos económicos e industriales parecían inagotables, todo esto eventualmente iba a pesar en la caída…

Pero no quería pensar ya en la caída.

Total.

Él mismo iba en picada.

Casado como estaba, más por conveniencia que por otra cosa, con una mujer bella, eso sí, pero que no despertaba en él el más mínimo interés, al menos no cómo lo hacían la crueldad, la sangre… la eliminación de los judíos y gitanos… y además… secretamente rompiendo las reglas, pasándose el Artículo 175(7) por… salva sea la parte, el artículo de los homosexuales, de los que eran una aberración para la supremacía aria… porque eran eso, una aberración, con todas sus letras… ¿Cómo iban a perpetuar la raza aria si no se reproducían? Y él… gustaba de eso… de perder el tiempo a discreción entre amantes masculinos…

Lo cual no era raro.

Había homosexuales discretos a los que nadie denunciaba por eso… por discretos.

—Menuda ocurrencia, un día de estos me harán atrapar por la Gestapo y después me colgarán en vez de una insignia, un triángulo rosa(8)… —farfullo en voz baja dirigiéndose al auto en donde ya lo esperaba el chofer que se encargaría de ponerlo en camino hacia Birkenau.

Birkenau era un poblado pequeño enmarcado por el enorme campo de concentración de Auschwitz, dividido en tres: Auschwitz I, Auschwitz-Birkenau II y Auschwitz III, el campo I y el III, eran destinados para los prisioneros que trabajarían hasta morir de hambre, cansancio e inanición, y el segundo campo era el destinado al final de todo ellos: era el campo de exterminación.

Construido con fríos bloques rojos de día era un campamento de miseria humana y de noche era el centro de entretenimiento del ejército alemán.

Manfred había llegado temprano por la mañana, con su peculiar gesto de seriedad se había presentado en el segundo campo, ahora como _SS-Hauptsturmführer_, a su cargo tenía los _krematorios_ y las cámaras de gas, suyos eran los destinos de judíos, gitanos, presos políticos y subversivos… y suyo era el reino de la muerte.

Al menos ese era su consuelo, el saber que podría entretenerse con esos nuevos "juguetes", a placer.

Lo primero que hizo fue visitar a los médicos que le presentaron orgullosos sus reportes acerca de los experimentos que habían estado llevando a cabo.

—¿Han conseguido cambiar el color de ojos? —inquirió observando a detalle al prisionero atado a la mesa de operaciones en cuyos ojos habían inyectado sustancias extrañas para tratar de volver los ojos oscuros en azules.

—No, aún no… pero estamos avanzando en… —se disculpaba torpemente el cirujano.

—Entonces no me interesa… cuando haya avances los quiero sobre mi escritorio, no me interesan los intentos fallidos y deshágase de ese despojo humano que tiene en la mesa, si no ha funcionado… es basura —declaró muy serio.

—Sí señor, de inmediato… ¿Señor?

—¿Qué? —contestó déspota.

—Todos estamos orgullosos de los logros de su padre y estamos felices de tener a la supremacía encarnada en usted con nosotros… —dijo muy digno el cirujano.

—Bien… —respondió a secas el rubio.

Escuchó el sonido inconfundible de la máquina motora del tren, aquella perturbación llamó de inmediato su atención.

—¿Cargamento?

—Se trata de esclavos llegados de Cracovia.

—¿Cracovia? Excelente, viví buena parte de mi infancia ahí, me place saber que ese lugar es un lugar limpio… —dicho lo cual salió de los quirófanos para dirigirse hacia la parte frontal del campo en donde habían construido vías de tren nuevas para hacer llegar directamente al lugar los vagones infestados de personas.

Manfred observaba con ojo clínico la operación de llegada de los judíos, verificaba el procedimiento y lanzaba maldiciones y gritos apenas pudo.

Primero se les hacía bajar a todos, se les dividía en hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños… todos ellos llevaban la marca de la estrella en el brazo, sobre la ropa.

Algunos lloraban, otros gritaban, se mantenía aparte a los ancianos y aquellos que tuviesen alguna discapacidad, esos eran eliminados de inmediato, el mismo destino corrían los niños, a últimas fechas, antes se les preservaba un tiempo, después se perdió el interés en ellos y se les desechaba de inmediato al considerarles inútiles.

Fue entonces cuando entre la muchedumbre lastimosa, mientras caminaba al lado de la escandalosa María Mandel(9), alto mando de seguridad del área femenina, se fijó en uno de los que acababan de bajar del tren… uno de cabello rojizo, un hombre blanco, de apariencia elegante, ojos azules… parecía un barco sin rumbo, una perla en medio de la arena.

Algo en él… le hizo detener la marcha.

Ya no escuchaba a María y su cháchara absurda, ya se había perdido de sus chistes malos y de sus muchas insinuaciones.

—Voy a necesitar un sirviente, la villa familiar está en Cracovia, la verdad es que no pesaba quedarme aquí, ni de broma, apesta… el fétido olor que desprenden estos miserables es espantoso…

—Son cerca de sesenta kilómetros desde Cracovia hacia acá, _Hauptsturmführer _—contestó la blanca mujer.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—No, por supuesto que no, _Hauptsturmführer _—se disculpó la mujer ruborizándose como un tomate.

—Bien, ya veré como hago, tal vez pase días allá y luego regrese o tal vez vaya y venga… aún no lo decido —se hizo aire con la mano—, ese que está ahí… joven y de manos fuertes… ese me sirve…

—Podría conseguirle a alguien de su categoría, no hay necesidad de…

—Dije que ese… que lo traigan —indicó al supervisor que iba con ellos, desoyendo a la mujer.

El militar asintió y corrió hacia donde estaban los otros soldados alemanes acomodando a los hombres, de inmediato jalaron al joven pelirrojo que resaltaba entre la muchedumbre.

Lo llevaron hasta donde estaba el rubio.

Cuando lo tuvo de cerca pudo observar que si de lejos parecía un objeto fino, de cerca era invaluable, una rareza entre aquellos judíos de rostros feos y narices enormes, o al menos así le parecía.

El joven llevaba la ropa a medio poner, justamente los estaban desvistiendo para revisarlos.

—Que se quite todo —ordenó.

Dicho esto, el hombre fue desnudado por completo, hizo el gesto de tratar de cubrirse púdicamente hasta que Manfred empuñó la fusta que llevaba consigo y le azotó las manos sin piedad.

La piel se enrojeció y en algunos lados sangró.

Y fue hasta que vio su gesto de dolor, sumiso… que le reconoció…

Se trataba de ese judío que él había visto cuando era un niño… cuando paseaba con su madre en Cracovia, en la panadería… era el niño pelirrojo que iba de la mano de su padre… era el mismo, no podía ser otro… aún en sus recuerdos infantiles podía ver ese rostro delicado con piel de porcelana… que había crecido y se había convertido en un hombre de belleza arrebatadora.

—Que lo despiojen… háganlo enviar a la residencia… ¡Residencia!... si no es más que un departamentucho —se quejó.

Dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y prosiguió su camino con María.

El joven pelirrojo temblando tomó sus pocas pertenencias mientras lo llevaban arrastrando aparte.

Estaba aterrado… quizás ese fanático alemán terminara por meterle una bala entre las cejas, y pensó con tristeza que mientras más pronto lo hiciera sería mucho mejor…

Para cuando Manfred llegó al fin a su residencia empezaba a atardecer, sus lustrosas botas negras estaban cubiertas de polvo, llevaba la boina bajo el brazo y tenía un hambre atroz.

Cuando entró a la casa, en la parte más alejada del campo se encontró con el joven pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el piso, encogido, con el cabello pelirrojo cortado groseramente, seguramente lo habían cortado con fines de salubridad.

El joven se puso en pie de inmediato, hasta ese entonces, estando a solas, sin tanta gente rodeándoles, se percató de que era unos centímetros más bajo que él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió interesado dejando la boina en el viejo sillón.

—Caleb Zylberman —respondió a media voz.

—¿Zylberman? Me suena… enciende las luces, esto está oscuro como para dejarme ciego —se quejó.

El joven de inmediato se acercó para encender las lámparas que estaban acomodadas en las mesas cercanas a la sala, pequeñas lámparas con sus pantallas tensas y con dibujos más bien sencillos.

—Zylberman… ¿No tenían ese nombre varias panaderías en Cracovia?

—Sí… pertenecían a mis padres…

—¡Ah! Era eso, bueno, ya no hay padres ni panaderías… —le dijo sonriendo divertido, como si aquello fuese un chiste veraniego.

Caleb guardó silencio, le hubiese gustado escupirle a ese maldito nazi, pero… no tenía caso… y no porque no lo mereciera, sino porque era más digno de lástima que de otra cosa, bajó la vista molesto y toqueteo la pantalla tibia de una de las lámparas.

—Son raras ¿No? —el ojiazul se dejó caer en el sillón—, son de piel humana… de piel de judío… tal vez tus padres hayan terminado iluminando alguna casa alemana —conjeturó con crueldad.

El pelirrojo quitó la mano de inmediato y se quedó asqueado, la cantidad de lámparas que había en el lugar era… inhumana… pudo ver a más detalle que incluso los poros podían verse en aquellos trozos de piel.

—¿A qué te dedicabas?

—Era historiador, maestro de historia…

—¿Historiador? ¡Vaya! ¡La crema y nata judía! ¿Sabes cocinar? ¿Hornear pan? —se burló mientras acercaba una botella de whisky que estaba en la mesa y se servía un poco en un vaso rústico.

—Sí, sé cocinar, también se hornear pan —admitió fastidiado.

—Vas a cocinar para mí… salvé tu vida… de momento… ¿No vas a decir "gracias"?

—Gracias… —susurró sin ganas.

—Bien, entonces a trabajar —dijo muy alegre dando un aplauso—, la cocina es toda tuya mi historiador, vamos a ver si sabes hacer algo más aparte de hacerla de judío.

Caleb completamente humillado y con el pesar a cuestas, el dolor de haber perdido todo, se enfiló hacia la cocina, en donde había algunas cosas por aquí y por allá, bolsas de víveres recién comprados para la comodidad del alemán.

Manfred se quedó sentado en el sillón con las largas piernas cruzadas y el vaso colocado en el vientre.

Recargó la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento, hasta que el sueño le ganó, mientras caía en el sopor se preguntaba qué fue lo que le llevó a salvar a ese hombre de entre todos los que estaban ahí… no supo responder.

Y esa confusión sería la que le llevaría hacia un camino insospechado, en donde la delgada línea entre su cordura y su locura se tocaban, aquella fina línea parecía desdibujarse.

Lo odiaba por su raza maldita, lo odiaba por ser quién era, lo odiaba por resistir en ese atribulado destino que parecía aceptar y ante el cuál no se doblegaba, dentro de su fragilidad le parecía que era fuerte, más fuerte aún que él.

Manfred una tarde le dijo "gracias", cuando le sirvió la comida caliente, Caleb había acercado hasta él la hogaza de pan recién horneado, cuando retiró la mano del plato que le había acercado, le tomó por la muñeca, un instante… y le dijo "gracias".

Esa tarde salió montado en su caballo, dio un largo paseo a toda velocidad por el campo de Auschwitz, sin esquivar a nadie, simplemente iba a la carrera en el caballo arrojando a todos a los lados, sin importarle un comino. Lo alemanes se reían hasta sostenerse el vientre por la gracia que les causaba la escena de su superior cabalgando como en un campo de flores, los judíos se aterran y piensan que debe tratarse de un hombre poseído por quién sabe qué cosa.

Siguió cabalgando para salir al descampado, las parcelas se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, parcelas solitarias y abandonadas, era una maravilla poder estar en esa soledad alejado del espantoso olor que desprendía el campo y del cual parecía no poder huir, ni siquiera dentro de su residencia en el extremo más lejano.

Sentía ganas de volver a Cracovia. No era buen momento, no en especial cuando los Aliados parecían estar barriendo paso a paso todo lo que habían conquistado y que por derecho les pertenecía.

Para cuando el alemán regresó, una hora después, estaba furioso.

Era así de cambiante, bastaba cualquier cosa, por sencilla que fuera, para hacerle perder los estribos.

Entró a los establos en donde Caleb cepillaba la crin del otro caballo que esperaba ahí, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que casi tuvo encima al animal. Manfred, con una habilidad envidiable evitó arrollarlo, sin embargo estuvo a punto de caer.

Bajó del corcel completamente molesto, empuñó la fusta y le dio un golpe con ella al pelirrojo, un golpe que le atravesó el delicado rostro, lastimando la piel, la herida sangraba profusamente. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla para limpiar la sangre, le observaba aterrado.

El rubio de pronto se agachó hasta donde estaba el otro en el piso, insólitamente, respirando agitado, se sacó los guantes, tocó con los dedos desnudos la piel lastimada, impulsivamente lo acunó entre sus brazos, como si deseara protegerlo…

Caleb se quedó de una pieza, no dijo nada, guardó silencio y se quedó quieto, aterrado… tenía miedo siquiera de abrir la boca para después recibir una serie de golpes hasta que no quedara nada de él…

—_Hauptsturmführer_… —llamó María, un tanto sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo, no profirió palabra alguna, únicamente frunció el ceño—, hay un pequeño inconveniente…

Manfred soltó al judío y se puso en pie, como si nada, se colocó de regreso los guantes, aunque tenía los dedos manchados por la sangre del judío.

—¿Qué problema? Creí haber dicho que no quería que me estuviesen jodiendo cuando montaba… —apremió y se volvió hacia la ruda mujer que inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero es que esto es importante…

Se acercó hasta ella y le dedicó una mirada gélida.

—¿Y bien?

—Tenemos sobrepoblación en los tres campos, no sólo eso, sino que viene de camino otro cargamento —admitió ella.

—Fácil: hay que hacer una purga, y una vez que se hayan deshecho de lo que ya no sirve en los campos, lo que llegue en tren pasa directamente al _krematorio_, ¿entendido? —pronunció fastidiado.

—Sí, _Hauptsturmführer_ —contestó ella ceremoniosamente y saludando con la marcialidad de siempre, como si las palabras pronunciadas por el alemán fuesen una especie de ley universal—, hay algo más…

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia su caballo.

—Su padre, fue detenido por la Gestapo(10)… —dijo en voz baja.

—Bien, se harán las investigaciones necesarias para esclarecer todo —él ya lo sabía, que habían detenido a su padre, Erwin Rommel, por la sospecha de conspiración, todo se podía saber entre putas y espías.

María Mandel, le dejó solo, pensando si también su hijo tendría que ver en la gran conspiración de la cual se acusaba a su padre.

El pelirrojo estaba en la residencia preparando el baño del alemán, le gustaba tomar un baño en la tina cuando regresaba de montar, no lo había escuchado llegar, hasta que lo sorprendió por la espalda cuando comprobaba que el agua estuviese lo suficientemente caliente.

Se sacó la ropa, dejándola caer desordenadamente, para luego meterse desnudo al agua.

Se sumergió completo.

Por un breve instante Caleb pensó en que era su oportunidad de ahogarlo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Manfred había emergido, observó su rostro lastimado y tocó su mejilla nuevamente, con la mano mojada, el joven judío se separó discretamente, tomó la esponja, la enjabonó y empezó a tallarle con suavidad.

Se preguntaba en silencio hasta cuando tendría que estar ahí, hasta cuando tendría que ver tanta muerte sin ser parte de ella.

El alemán tomó su mano, el judío dejó caer dentro de la tina el jabón, sin previo aviso tiró de él hasta tenerlo a un palmo de distancia, pero él no se amilanó, se quedó en donde estaba, esperando… sólo esperando…

Hasta que fue Manfred el que redujo la distancia y plantó un beso en sus labios, un beso irrespetuoso y salvaje, Caleb en su confusión trató de hacerse hacia atrás, sin lograr gran cosa, sintió su lengua tibia que tocaba la suya y una descarga le recorrió la espalda.

No podía decir que sintió asco, ni tampoco que le gustó… no se decidía en cuál de los dos extremos estar.

—Quieres seducirme, ¿verdad? —comentó contra sus labios el germano, en una broma cruel— Eso quieres ¿No?, arrastrarme contigo…

Caleb negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista.

—Vete a la cocina, prepara todo, en un rato voy… busca unas botellas de vino, hay invitados y limpia mis botas… —ordenó como un pliego petitorio.

El joven obedeció de inmediato. No lo pensó dos veces. Huir en ese momento le venía bien.

Más tarde en efecto la reunión entre aquellos generales alemanes se convirtió en una tertulia bastante animada, que acabó como otras veces, con más de uno vomitando de borracho y todos ellos cantando canciones, hablando maravillas de sus logros… y con Manfred lanzándole miradas escurridizas a discreción.

O no tan a discreción.

—_Hauptsturmführer, _¿por qué salvar a ese judío? —se atrevió a preguntar un joven recién ascendido.

—Porque yo soy muy piadoso, piadoso como Dios, de vez en cuando —dijo en son de broma, riendo—, porque la esperanza los mantiene vivos y trabajando con más ahínco —sugirió con crueldad.

Lo que el resto de los que quedaban, festejaron con sonoras carcajadas.

Caleb sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina, sabía que su destino pendía de un hilo, ya había visto a ese hombre matar a sangre fría a diestra y siniestra y lo creía bastante capaz de un día de esos convertirlo en una lámpara más en aquella casa.

Después de que el último invitado se fue, Manfred se encerró en su habitación, se tiró en la cama y puso un disco de arias en el tocadiscos, tocó la campanilla para que acudiese su sirviente personal, el pelirrojo.

Éste se presentó ahí… se quedó parado en la puerta.

—Pasa, pasa… —le hizo una seña torpe con la mano—, es bella esa música, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Ven, siéntate… —señaló la cama.

El judío se sentó en la cama, quieto y tenso. El germano le contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios, acariciaba su cabello rojo, luego su rostro, su nariz perfecta.

—Tú no lo recuerdas, porque ni siquiera me viste… pero cuando era un niño, cuando tenía diez años te vi, en Cracovia… ibas con un hombre, tal vez tu padre, se metieron a la panadería cercana a la plaza de la fuente —balbuceó riendo—, yo estaba con mi madre, esperando a que la sirvienta saliera de la panadería… eras tú… te he reconocido en cuanto te he visto…

Caleb arqueó las cejas sorprendido, por supuesto que recordaba haber ido muchas veces con su padre hacia esa panadería, poseían al menos cinco en Cracovia… parecía que el destino le había puesto a ese hombre en el camino por una razón desconocida.

—Antes de que empezara todo esto… —dijo en un suspiro.

—Sí… antes de todo esto… parecían tan normales… —comentó empujándolo a la cama, tendiéndose lentamente encima de él, sin llegar a besarlo, sin llegar a tocarlo.

Simplemente se tendió ahí, encima suyo, se recargó en su pecho, se abrazó a su cuerpo.

No hizo nada más que eso.

—… sólo éramos unos niños… —musitó cerrando los ojos, quedándose dormido encima de él.

Horas después cuando dormía profundamente, se zafó del peso de su cuerpo, con cuidado se bajó de la cama, no había pegado las pestañas ni un minuto.

Lo único que había en su cabeza era la pregunta de por qué ese hombre lo había salvado, por qué se empecinaba en mantenerlo como su esclavo… por qué no lo mataba como a los demás…

Algo inexplicable se había desatado entre los dos, mucho tiempo atrás, y esa interrogante, la misma que tenía Caleb, era la que cada día pasaba por delante de Manfred… sólo que él buscaba controlar su propia realidad de una forma más violenta.

La ofensiva de los Aliados cada vez estaba cercando más y más sus fuerzas, incluso, ya habían encontrado la forma de llegar hacia Japón y Filipinas, y Mussolini había sido depuesto en Italia, que había sido acogida amorosamente por los Aliados.

Precisamente por aquellos entonces buscaban la manera más rápida de deshacerse de toda aquella escoria humana, así que ampliaron la capacidad de las cámaras de gas, ahora cabían más de dos mil en cada una, lo único que era insuficiente eran los _krematorios_, así que pronto empezaron a cavar fosas clandestinas gigantes, en donde arrojaban aquellos cuerpos que ya no podían incinerar por desabasto.

Fue una de esas mañanas cuando llegó el tren al interior del campo… Caleb que estaba a una distancia prudente el rubio, vio a los últimos prisioneros… observó entre la muchedumbre lastimosa a su propio padre, viejo, cansado, asustado… ahí entre ellos.

Bajó la vista asustado, pero María ya se había dado cuenta y también Manfred que le dirigió una mirada gélida.

Una vez que estuvieron solos se lo llevó arrastras, del brazo, cerró la puerta de la estancia y lo arrojó sin cuidado alguno.

—¿Qué ha sido todo ese espectáculo? —gritó.

Caleb que estaba de rodillas se abrazó a sus piernas, llorando, implorando, Manfred estaba de una pieza.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre…?

—Por favor… por favor… sálvalo… te lo suplico… —dijo lastimoso apretándose a sus rodillas.

—¿Cómo…?

—Por favor… está entre esos judíos que llegaron… te lo ruego… mi padre, está ahí, por favor, sálvalo… tú puedes hacerlo… tú…

—¿Estás loco? ¿Y para qué diablos querría yo a un viejo inútil, si contigo tengo más que suficiente? —espetó moviendo una de sus piernas para tratar de soltarse del agarre del otro.

—Por favor… estoy rogándote por su vida, mostrar piedad no te hace menos hombre… te hace un hombre sabio… te lo suplico —imploró con las lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos azules, bañando sus mejillas—, haré lo que quieras… lo que me pidas… —murmuró.

—Lo que te pida, ¿eh?... —repitió al mismo tiempo que levantó al judío del brazo, y lo observó con intensidad.

—Lo que quieras, lo haré… pero sálvalo…

—¿Y si lo que quiero es más de lo que puedes dar?

—Haré lo que sea…

—Tu vida me pertenece… —le dijo con media sonrisa en los labios, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba por el cuello y lo llevaba sujeto de esa manera hacia la habitación.

Al llegar ahí, lo arrojó a la cama.

Caleb se quedó ahí tendido, quieto, observando cómo se iba despojando de la ropa lentamente.

—¿Vas a pagar por algo que ni siquiera he cumplido? —preguntó con sorna.

—Lo haré…

—¿No te parece un precio muy alto, por algo de lo que no tienes la seguridad?

—No…

Dicho lo cual, Manfred subió a la cama y empezó a desvestirlo, a quitarle una a una las prendas de su cuerpo, para dejarlo completamente desnudo, apreció la belleza inmaculada de su piel blanca, pensó que era perfecto… ni un solo vello en el cuerpo, ni un solo rastro de virilidad más que su sexo… mismo que tocó, lo acarició, se entretuvo ahí observando como crecía lentamente entre sus dedos… enrojecía, despacio, se cubría de un rubor que casi le enternecía… cubrió aquel cuerpo de besos, como si fuese una pieza de arte exquisita, sagrada, lo vio retorcerse, lo escuchó gemir… hasta que su propio cuerpo, más musculoso, más duro por los años de entrenamiento, lo cubrió completamente… lo poseyó… se embebió en esa pasión prohibida y destinada a la destrucción…

Lo poseyó sin descanso, sin tregua… por una noche se olvidaron de lo que los dividía y fueron sólo dos hombres… sólo dos seres humanos en medio de una guerra…

Caleb, después de una siesta, fue el primero en levantarse, se sentó en la cama, completamente adolorado, buscó su ropa.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi cama…

—No te he pedido que te marches, ¿o sí?, quédate —le pidió, pero más que una orden, sonaba a una petición…

El pelirrojo regresó a la cama, se acostó a su lado, quieto, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Lo harás?

—Haré lo que pueda… —dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias…

Una vez que amaneció, Manfred se levantó, lo dejó ahí dormido, no hizo ruido alguno ni lo despertó, fue al cuarto de baño para asearse en la soledad… luego se vistió para ir al campo y tratar de localizar a Zylberman padre.

Enfurruñado salió al aire frío del otoño que estaba muriendo, pronto sería invierno… no sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello, además de peligroso, era una estupidez…

Pronto se encontró con María, la matriarca de la sección femenil.

—Estoy buscando a un judío... —le dijo a secas.

—¿A un judío? Aquí hay muchos —bromeó.

—No te hagas la graciosa, es un tipo que me parece llegó en el último tren…

—¡Ah!... bueno pues sólo encontrará cuerpos tiesos y cenizas —dio ella muy contenta.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, ya hemos eliminado a todos los que estaban en ese último tren.

—¿Por qué carajo hicieron eso sin avisarme? —casi gritó.

—Porque usted dijo que mientras más rápido nos deshiciéramos de ellos, era mejor, _Hauptsturmführer _—contestó la mujer, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, pero me tienen que avisar cada maldita vez que hagan algo… ¿O qué les parece que estoy pintado aquí? —acabó gritando.

—No, _Hauptsturmführer_… pero es lo que dijo… únicamente…

—¡Maldita sea, María!

—No sucederá de nuevo —pronunció confundida, sospechando que algo tenía que ver el judío que estaba en su poder, con el hecho de que estuviese buscando a otro judío… pero no dijo nada.

Por primera vez Manfred se sintió estúpido, y se sentía estúpido por algo que ni siquiera debería importar… no sabía cómo regresar a la residencia y decirle que no había podido hacer nada…

Toda la mañana y toda la tarde la dedicó a pasear de aquí para allá, como un perro rabioso, la dedicó a leer los memorándums en su escritorio, a escuchar las noticias acerca del _Reich_, noticias malas… y luego al no tener más en qué ocupar la cabeza se fue a montar.

Hasta que la noche cayó y no tuvo más remedio que regresar.

Se rio de sí mismo por tener miedo de volver y decirle a su esclavo que no había podido cumplir… tenía gracia, él preocupado por algo sin mucha importancia… pero que no sabía cómo decirle…

Llegó en silencio, el joven le había estado esperando toda la tarde, la comida se había enfriado. En cuanto lo escuchó llegar se acercó, buscó con la vista, pero el alemán venía solo.

Pensó que tal vez estaría en otro lado su padre…

Pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos normalmente gélidos, vio culpa en ellos… vio algo que no quería ver.

Se acercó hasta él… el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza, no le dijo nada… sólo ese gesto.

Caleb preso del dolor y la furia, sin importarle nada, abofeteó su rostro, una, dos, tres veces, luego le pegó con los puños, las lágrimas le cegaban, el sentido común había desaparecido, porque después de lo que había hecho seguramente lo mataría.

—¡Dijiste que lo harías! —le gritó.

—Fue muy tarde… ni siquiera esperaron a la mañana… por la noche…

—Mientras yo me revolcaba contigo… —farfulló.

El alemán lo abrazó a pesar de que el otro gritaba, pegaba, estaba descontrolado, lo apretó entre sus brazos, lo mantuvo así, mientras lloraba y hablaba en esa lengua que él no entendía: la lengua de los judíos.

Lo mantuvo con la lengua pegada al paladar.

Así permanecieron incluso cuando estaban en la cama, sin decir una sola palabra… todo era silencio.

Muchas de las noches que compartieron eran así, silencio doloroso, muchas noches el rubio se dio cuenta de que lloraba… al menos él podía llorar, Manfred no… ni cuando su padre sufrió un aparente derrame cerebral, que en realidad había sido su suicidio, como castigo por una supuesta rebelión en la que había participado.

Caleb lloraba por los dos.

El año había terminado, recién habían entrado a 1945, la situación era insostenible, los soviéticos les estaban pisando los talones, Francia había caído, lo mismo que el Mediterráneo… el último bastión que era Alemania no tardaría en caer…

Esa tarde se lo dijo.

—Te llevaré a Cracovia y después… después veremos a dónde, no te lleves nada, no necesitarás nada…

—¿A Cracovia?

—Sí… a una propiedad que me pertenece, estarás seguro…

—¿Seguro?

—Los Aliados están destrozando todo, ¿entiendes?, pronto todo se reducirá a cenizas…

—Para mí eso sería bueno… —se permitió opinar.

—No seas imbécil, ¿qué crees que va a pasar con los judíos restantes antes de que todo caiga en manos de los soviéticos o los estadounidenses, eh? —le habló claro y son rodeos.

Guardó silencio y lo siguió.

Salieron del campo de Auschwitz para tomar el solitario camino hacia Cracovia, ambos iban en silencio, en un silencio incómodo, cuando llegaron hasta su destino, Manfred le quitó la marca de la estrella y la guardó en su propio bolsillo.

—El personal está a mi servicio, hay una pequeña guardia aquí… y no se te ocurra decir que eres judío, ni siquiera hables de ello… es más… ¡No hables con nadie!... si algo sucede, si algo me sucede, vete… ¿entiendes?, vete muy lejos… en la habitación contigua a la mía, que ahora es tuya, hay una pintura, de un paisaje… detrás hay una pequeña compuerta, hay dinero ahí, sácalo y vete… —le dijo todo atropelladamente antes de que bajaran del auto.

—No, pero… ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó antes de salir, sosteniéndolo del brazo, el rubio se volvió hacia él.

—A Varsovia, tengo que ir allá… ya sé para qué, las cosas no están bien y me envían allá, probablemente me detengan… hay una denuncia en mi contra ante la Gestapo… así que no espero clemencia… voy a tratar de volver…

—Te estás despidiendo…

—Entra a la casa…

—Vuelve, por favor… —susurró mientras salía del auto y caminaba rumbo a la casa del alemán, ya le estaban esperando y al parecer él había dicho que se trataba de un viejo amigo que había caído en desgracia a raíz de la guerra.

Sin volver la vista atrás, como siempre, erguido, con el gesto adusto y los ojos gélidos, se fue…

Aunque dejaba atrás parte de algo que no quería admitir: su corazón.

Había viajado a penas dos días, dos días por caminos intransitables en medio de la guerra, toda la destrucción y la tragedia pasaban delante de sus ojos, miraba pero no observaba, oía, pero no escuchaba… ya sabía que le iban a detener, que lo estaban acusando de proteger a los judíos y además de prácticas contra natura y contrarias al pueblo alemán… ya se lo habían dicho sus informantes…

Y fue precisamente antes de llegar cuando supo lo peor: que el resto de los judíos que quedaban serían eliminados, antes de que los soviéticos tomaran el control… que Cracovia había sido limpiada… que la última estación estaba marcada ya…

Y regresó… volvió por el mismo camino andado, se atrevió a desobedecer las órdenes, tomó el auto y regresó, a toda velocidad, lo más rápido que pudo volver en el armatoste aquel que estaba ya demasiado caliente para poder ir más veloz.

Manejó como un orate…

Desanduvo sus propios pasos con el terror de saber lo que venía sospechando… que además de todo le iban a quitar a _su_ judío… quiso pensar que sería lo suficientemente listo para escapar… y que además nadie sabía que tenía a un judío albergado en su casa…

Condujo sus pies para encontrar un destino que ya había previsto, hacia algo que no alcanzaba a comprender pero que estaba predestinado, y lo aceptaba…

Eso era… lo aceptaba…

Cuando llegó hasta la casa se encontró con la desolación y devastación… la encontró vacía… y supo entonces lo que había pasado… que habían ido también por él… que se lo habían llevado de regreso a _Auschwitz-Birkenau II_. Cuando fue a la estación el tren había partido muchas horas atrás… llevándose su fúnebre cargamento… el último de aquellos polacos y judíos… el tren había ido parando, recogiendo en cada punto a los últimos condenados…

No esperó más, tomó otro auto, uno del ejército y condujo los casi sesenta kilómetros que lo separaban del campo de concentración.

Lo único que deseaba era verle una vez más… una última vez…

María Mandel lo recibió en el campo, ella ya sabía que debía ser detenido, que no debía estar ahí, pero no se atrevió siquiera a acercarse… Manfred Rommel, bajó del auto con la altivez de toda la vida, con los ojos azules concentrados en un punto ciego, no le dirigió ni una mirada, ni una palabra… caminaba en medio del campo con el uniforme completo de la SS, elegante y pulcro… llevaba puesta la boina… y llevaba en el brazo, prendida con alfileres, la marca de los judíos… el lienzo blanco con la traza en bruto de la estrella…

Era un espectáculo abominable… insano… fuera de este mundo…

Caminaba sin miedo, a paso firme…

Nadie osó cerrarle el paso ni detenerle, nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

El alemán llegó hasta la cámara de gas, la más grande, en donde unos minutos atrás habían encerrado a hombres y mujeres, ya no los habían dividido… delante de sí, pasaron todos sus recuerdos, uno a uno… desde su infancia hasta el momento preciso en el que encontró a Caleb… recordó todo… nada olvidó…

Descorrió el seguro de la puerta haciendo a un lado al guardia de rango menor, se introdujo en la cámara… cerró tras de sí…

Escuchó el seguro correrse a sus espaldas…

Todos los que estaban dentro, no daban crédito, se trataba de un alemán que por alguna extraña razón estaba ahí metido con la estrella de David en el brazo, marcado igual que ellos, estigmatizado.

Se convirtió en un igual…

Lo buscó con la vista, hasta que dio con él, no hacía falta mucho para localizar su cabello rojo en medio de toda esa multitud…

Caleb se acercó hasta él y se abrazó a su cuerpo, se fundió con él… lloró… lloró en sus brazos y le dijo algo ininteligible…

—Volviste… —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Sí… antes de que fuera tarde, estamos en la última estación… —lo acunó entre sus brazos como tantas veces hizo y se permitió sonreír… sonreír por primera vez, sintiendo que realmente lo hacía.

Ya habían caído dentro de la cámara las pequeñas piedrecillas de Zyklon-B(11), en unos cuantos minutos el gas se desprendería y todo habría terminado… pero estaban juntos… siempre… hasta el final…

Era el 17 de enero de 1945(12)…

* * *

El soldado ruso observaba al comandante, que al igual que él, no daba crédito a la escena… un alemán uniformado de la SS estaba ahí, junto a los judíos, con uno de ellos cerca, como si estuviesen abrazados… en el brazo llevaba la marca de los judíos…

—Y a este… ¿Dónde lo enterramos? —preguntó.

—Con los judíos, con el resto… —farfullo el viejo comandante dando la vuelta y sintiendo otra vez una arcada profunda en el estómago…

(1)El ejército rojo o soviético entró a Auschwitz el 27 de enero de 1945, liberando a los prisioneros que se encontraban aún en el lugar, Alemania había perdido la Guerra y uno a uno fueron cayendo sus bastiones.

(2)_Führer_ - Palabra alemana que denomina a un líder o guía.

(3)III _Reich_ - Es el periodo de la Alemania Nazi, denominado así a partir de la toma del nacionalismo alemán con la entrada del Partido Nacionalista Obrero Alemán, dirigido por Adolf Hitler. El Primer Reich es el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, el Segundo Reich es el Imperio Alemán del siglo XIX, y el Tercer Reich era el de la Alemania nazi.

(4)Erwin Rommel - Apodado el Zorro del Desierto por sus habilidades insuperables durante la guerra en África. Fue un líder importante de la SS, que más tarde sería culpado de conspiracionista.

(5)_SS-Hauptsturmführer _- Rango de Capitán de las SS.

(6)Solución Final - Fue declarada al principio en secreto, como la desaparición de aquellas razas o grupos que no fueran de "etnia alemana" o aria, posteriormente la Solución Final se establece abiertamente terminando en el Holocausto.

(7)Artículo 175 - Establecía que las prácticas homosexuales son contrarias al pueblo alemán, condenan a los que las practicaran, pues la perpetuación de la raza aria se veía interrumpida.

(8)Triángulo rosa - Con él se marcaba a los homosexuales, eran llevados a los campos de trabajo, más que a los campos de exterminio.

(9)María Mandel - Jefa de vigilancia del campo femenino de Auschwitz.

(10)Erwin Rommel fue detenido como sospechoso respecto al atentado en contra de Adolf Hitler, nunca se comprobó su concreta participación ni tampoco se le determinó inocente, fue obligado a suicidarse con veneno. Oficialmente su muerte se dictaminó como "producida por un derrame cerebral", no se llevó a cabo la respectiva autopsia y sus restos fueron incinerados.

(11)Zyklon-B - Pesticida compuesto a base de cianuro, las pequeñas piedrecillas contenidas en latas eran vaciadas dentro de las cámaras de gas pudiendo así eliminar eficazmente a miles de víctimas durante los exterminios masivos en los campos de concentración.

(12)El 17 de enero de 1945 los alemanes evacúan Auschwitz, los prisioneros son llevados hacia otros campos de concentración ante la inminente llegada del Ejército Rojo, aquellos prisioneros que no pueden marchar son abandonados, diez días después, el 27 de enero los soviéticos liberan Auschwitz.

**N. de la A.**

Manfred Rommel es en efecto el nombre del hijo de Erwin Rommel, sin embargo, los hechos aquí narrados en torno a su persona son ficticios, salvo el marco histórico que ha sido comentado y aclarado en las notas finales.


	11. XI Te veo después

**XI. TE VEO DESPUÉS**

_Madrid, martes 9 de marzo de 2004_

_Dos días antes del atentado perpetrado por Al Qaeda en el metro de Madrid, estación de Atocha, identificado dentro de la historia con las siglas 11-M…_

* * *

Camus Etienne Valois, corría desesperado por la calle, llevaba todavía los rastros de óleo en los dedos, es más, empuñaba un pincel en la mano, el cabello desordenado le caía por su cuello, cortado hasta la nuca; incluso en ese instante de desasosiego su cabello pelirrojo, despeinado y cubierto de restos de pintura, era hermoso.

Se detuvo en una calle y se sentó en el asfalto, en una esquina.

No era la primera vez que sucedía… que una angustia indescriptible le llenaba el cuerpo y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, huir.

Pensó con tristeza en la profesora de óleo del curso especial que estaba tomando, era la primera vez que ella veía una de sus crisis, seguramente la pobre se había asustado cuando dejó caer el caballete con la pintura a medias y luego salió corriendo del salón.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes como si con ello pudiese diezmar el dolor que lo estaba devorando, como si con esa simple acción se borraran todos los lazos dolorosos que había en su vida y que lo mantenían atado.

Camus era francés de nacimiento, radicado en España desde su adolescencia, llevado a rastras desde Marsella a Madrid, cuando se vio forzado a dejar su vida conocida hasta ese momento, y fue esa nostalgia por Marsella la que lo acompañó siempre, la que le invadió y nunca le dejó ir.

Guapo y con una vida acomodada, se dio cuenta de que su condena era esa: no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, su belleza siempre fue una maldición. Su madre murió apenas unos años después de que llegaron a Madrid y su padre se había vuelto a casar, él decidió pasar inadvertido, rememorando siempre en silencio a la mujer de Marsella con la que hablaba en francés, con la que cantaba y quizás la única que conocía su verdadera naturaleza triste y nostálgica.

Hombres, mujeres, todos pasaron por su vida y así como llegaron, así se habían ido… dejándolo cada vez más solo, más descompuesto.

Su belleza era entonces una burla, pues a pesar de ella iba de fracaso en fracaso amoroso.

¿Psicólogos? Había visto a muchos toda su vida… pero nadie había logrado desentramar las telarañas en su cabeza.

Hubo unas vacaciones, un año atrás, un curso de verano en Grecia, en Atenas, y ahí fue donde acabó de romper la poca cordura que tenía.

Se enredó con un hombre heleno, uno de esos hombres tocados por el sol, de esos que irradiaban tanta fuerza, tanta vitalidad… Se sentía morir entre sus brazos fuertes, se sentía completo reflejado en sus ojos verde esmeralda, se sintió tan vivo. Cuando estaba por regresar a España se juraron tantas cosas… incluso él había viajado desde Atenas para pasar unas vacaciones con él, en Madrid, también estudiaba Historia del Arte… y un buen día supo por los periódicos que se había casado con una mujer, con una actriz famosa de Estados Unidos. Sin cartas, sin llamadas… nada, sólo silencio… fue ese hecho el que le hizo hundirse en una crisis más profunda.

Siempre se preguntó si realmente lo había amado o si todo fueron mentiras… mentiras de un seductor al cual ni hombres ni mujeres se le resistían, y al final, Camus había pasado a ocupar uno más de los números en la vida de ese griego, de ese _Onassis_(1) moderno.

No, ya no podía más, estaba cansado, se sentía demasiado viejo a sus veintidós años, estaba agotado de pelear… era momento de decidir, era momento de ser libre.

—Hola, te obsequio un volante —dijo la voz chillante de una chica; cuando volvió la vista se encontró con el volante casi colgado de su nariz.

—No, gracias… yo… —balbuceó.

—Anda, anda, que es gratis… —insistió ella con una sonrisa de dientes felizmente chuecos.

Acabó por tomarlo, lo dobló y lo guardó en la bolsa del pantalón, se puso en pie, caminó hacia la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras dentro del campus de la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid… andaba con una sonrisa poco común en él, como si verdaderamente estuviese gozando el pequeño paseo de vuelta al salón para recoger sus cosas.

* * *

En el anfiteatro de la Facultad de Medicina, Milo observaba el cuerpo perfectamente diseccionado que tenía sobre la plancha, el bisturí descansaba entre sus dedos enguantados con látex, mientras escuchaba atento a la doctora que les hablaba utilizando toda aquella terminología que ellos perfectamente entendían pero el resto de mortales no.

Los mechones de cabello rubio le caían por la frente mientras su vista se perdía en el análisis clínico hacia los órganos del occiso que tenía delante. No llevaba ya tan largo el cabello como cuando recién ingresó a la Facultad de Medicina, solía usarlo casi hasta la cintura en honor a sus años de rebeldía juvenil, después lo fue cortando, no era agradable acabar metiendo mechones que le estorbaban y le caían por todos lados en el formol o incluso en los cuerpos. Así que lo había conservado poco más arriba de los hombros, a veces lo ataba, a veces lo dejaba suelto, ese día lo llevaba suelto.

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó subrepticiamente hasta la plancha donde estaba él.

Jaló la sábana discretamente hasta dejar descubierto el cuerpo, le señaló los genitales y le sonrió.

—Idiota… —murmuró a través del cubre bocas.

—Mañana hay una fiesta —susurró divertido el joven.

—¿Mañana? No tienen vergüenza ¡Es miércoles! —contestó.

—Venga, no me digas que te has flipado por ese detalle…

—Doctor Kyrgiakos, entonces el enfisema pulmonar… —interrumpió la doctora que estaba impartiendo cátedra y para cuyos agudos ojos no pasó desapercibida la distracción del rubio.

—El enfisema se define en términos anatomopatológicos por el agrandamiento permanente de los espacios aéreos distales de los bronquiolos terminales, con una destrucción de la pared alveolar, con o sin fibrosis manifiesta. Es una enfermedad crónica comprendida junto con la bronquitis crónica en la enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica, mejor conocida como EPOC… —contestó el griego de memoria.

—Muy bien, entonces podemos seguir hablando de anatomopatologías en vez de las fruslerías que seguramente discutían…

—Por supuesto doctora…

Cuando la enjunta mujer continuó escribiendo en la pizarra del anfiteatro, Milo aprovechó para contestarle a su compañero.

—Estaré ahí…

—Con cooperación en mano por favor…

—¡Joder! Encima de que es entre semana me cobrarán por honrarlos con mi presencia…

—¿Tienes el servicio social mañana?

—No, mañana no…

—Asunto arreglado entonces…

* * *

Camus llegó a su departamento, en donde todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, tal como lo había dejado. Al abrir aspiró el olor aún guardado de su propio perfume colocado antes de salir, mezclado con el café de grano que aún se conservaba medio tibio en la cafetera, trató de llevarse ese recuerdo impoluto.

Dejó la mochila en el recibidor, se sentó en su sillón favorito, sacó la cigarrera de plata con sus iniciales grabadas: _CEV_, buscó el encendedor _Zippo_ y, al sacarlo, cayó el papel que tenía guardado, del que ya se había olvidado por cierto.

Encendió con parsimonia el cigarrillo que colgó en sus labios, recogió el papel y lo desdobló.

Sonrió, lo arrugó y lo lanzó a un lado.

—_Ironique_… —pronunció en su perfecto francés.

Aunque… sí, podría ser… podría ser una última celebración a su fatal vida y a su funesta existencia… una última vez no sonaba tan mal.

Desarrugó el papel y lo extendió…

Era una de esas fiestas de universitarios en donde cobraban la entrada a precios módicos de manera que pudieran reunir fondos para quién sabe qué causa idealista, memorizó la dirección y dejo caer el volante en el cesto de basura…

Nunca había sabido de bien a bien qué hacer en las fiestas, en especial si estaba solo; sin embargo, con cierta emoción pensó que no debía de ser tan espantosamente difícil mantener un rato de convivencia con desconocidos.

Observó las varias pinturas que tenía regadas por el departamento, todas eran suyas, él las había pintado, sin embargo siempre pensó que eran pésimas. Su concepción de arte nada tenía que ver con aquellos cuadros tristemente ejecutados.

En efecto, pensó que hasta para eso era malo.

Tomó el teléfono para marcarle a su padre y escucharle hablar en un español más bien malo: se quejaba del ajetreo en el trabajo y de lo muy cansado que estaba; Camus lo escuchaba con paciencia y sonreía de vez en cuando, y después siguió la perorata de siempre, la de esa carrera artificiosa que había elegido, le reprochaba no haber continuado con la dinastía de abogados Valois.

—Esto es lo que yo elegí, padre… —suspiró.

—Ha sido un capricho tuyo, Camus, ¿de qué vas a vivir?

—A mi madre le gustaba el arte, amaba el arte… —se defendió con cierta tristeza.

—Camus… ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Has seguido viendo al médico?

—Sí, he seguido…

—¿Te está ayudando? —interrogó preocupado el hombre mayor.

—Mucho… —mintió con descaro el pelirrojo.

—Tal vez cuando termines los estudios consideres ese viaje que te ofrecí, sigue en pie —trató de conciliar su padre en una voz más suave, en francés—, te vendría bien pasar un tiempo en Italia.

—Puede ser, padre, puede ser…

* * *

Milo salió por la mañana del Hospital Central de la Cruz Roja San José y Santa Adela, había estado de guardia en Urgencias, la noche había estado tranquila, al menos no hubo casos peculiarmente graves, no como solía haberlos los fines de semana.

Lo primero que hizo fue tallarse los ojos cuando dejó el hospital, la luz del sol por las mañanas era algo que no solía ver estando dentro del edificio y mucho menos en el área en la que estaba haciendo el servicio, pero una vez cumplido ese requisito… seguiría la residencia en cardiología, o esa era lo que planeaba.

Compró un café en un pequeño puesto de la esquina y encendió un cigarrillo mientras hojeaba el periódico.

Recordó el día: miércoles 10 de marzo, el día de la fiesta a la que había acordado ir y justo ahora se maldecía por eso, lo que deseaba ante todo era echarse en la cama y no volver a saber nada de nadie hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez que terminó de fumar, tiró la colilla y corrió para tomar el autobús que le dejaría a unas calles del piso en donde estaba compartiendo renta con otro médico igual que él.

—Primero a la cama y después… después ya se verá —sentenció sacándose la bata y arrojándola al piso, lo mismo que la ropa, cerró las pesadas cortinas de su habitación y rápidamente creo una pequeña noche ahí adentro para dormir.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Lo que le despertó bastantes horas después fue el timbre del móvil que no paraba de sonar y vibrar.

Automáticamente alargó la mano y lo tomó para contestar, todavía estaba medio dormido.

—¿Si? —murmuró somnoliento.

—Cabronazo, ¿estabas dormido?

—Sí, ¿qué hora es?

—Casi las siete…

—Vale, vale, ya me levanto…

—Como me imaginaba que estarías durmiendo la mona decidí marcarte…

Colgó sin darle respuesta alguna, se estiró como un gato sobre la cama y bostezó antes de ponerse de pie en un salto. Cubierto por su desnudez se asomó por el pasillo, todo en silencio y apagado… su compañero de piso no estaba.

Así sin ninguna prenda fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el zumo de naranja, se sirvió un vaso, luego tomó una manzana que mordisqueó velozmente hasta acabar comiéndose todo, el corazón y las semillas también.

Cuando terminó su frugal cena se metió a la regadera.

Media hora después estaba casi listo.

—¡Já! Vestido para matar, ¿eh, Milo? —se dijo a sí mismo delante del espejo, luego acabó riéndose.

Sacó la chaqueta de piel del closet, tomó las llaves, se las guardó, comprobó que llevara efectivo, identificaciones y las tarjetas, todo desordenado dentro de la billetera.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Camus había llegado a la dirección y lo que menos esperó encontrar fue a tanta gente en la vieja casona, para ser un día corriente entre semana había bastantes estudiantes que probablemente no llegarían a sus respectivas clases al día siguiente, otros, tal vez, lo harían en el mismo estado en el que se habían marchado de la fiesta.

Se sintió incómodo… perdido.

Sabía que algunos le observaban con curiosidad, por su espléndido físico, por su belleza inenarrable, lo de siempre…

Fue hasta la improvisada barra y compró una cerveza, intercambió algunas miradas, una que otra sonrisa boba, nada comprometedor, y luego, sin saber dónde meterse, se refugió en una solitaria silla.

Se sentía tan estúpido.

Una hora después estaba decidido a marcharse… entonces le vio, su risa contagiosa en medio de aquel gentío le llamó la atención, iba saludando a unos y otros mientras avanzaba a tientas por el lugar.

Parecía uno de esos chicos populares, de esos que conocían a medio _campus_.

Su piel dorada contrastaba con el rubio de su cabello, coronaban un rostro varonil los ojos color turquesa, parecían reflejar el mar. Y antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta de que lo observaba a detalle se hizo el disimulado.

Pero Milo se había dado cuenta ya… su cabello rojo, su rostro triste… todo él le había llamado la atención.

Fue primero por una cerveza y se perdió del campo de visión del francés, éste pensó que tal vez ya se había adentrado en la multitud de personas, lo había perdido de vista.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, sacó un cigarrillo, mientras se buscaba entre los bolsillos el _Zippo_, con cierto desespero, alguien más le acercó la flama de un encendedor plástico.

—Gracias —murmuró, y cuando levantó la vista casi se olvidó de dejar escapar el humo por entre los labios.

Enfrente tenía al portento de hombre que había visto entrar minutos atrás.

—Hola, estás muy solito aquí —saludó la voz sensual del rubio.

—Hola…

—¿Te puedo acompañar? —indagó, pero antes de que respondiera ya había jalado una silla y estaba sentado cerca de él —Mucho gusto, me llamo Milo Kyrgiakos… —le extendió la mano.

Y la media sonrisa del francés se fue borrando.

—¿Griego? —preguntó como si ello fuese la catástrofe de la humanidad.

Milo bajó la mano arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, sí… mis padres son griegos, llevan mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, yo nací en Toledo, de hecho… ¿hay algún problema con ello? —lanzó a la defensiva.

—No, nada —acabó por ceder, aunque no le hacía gracia toparse con otro griego justo en Madrid—. Me llamó Camus Etienne Valois…

—¿De dónde eres Camus?

—De Francia… pero igual que tú llevo muchos años viviendo aquí —zanjó la conversación acerca de sus nacionalidades.

—Vaya, estás tan majo y eres un poco cortante, ¿qué estudias o trabajas?

—Historia del Arte… —el halago de Milo acerca de su físico no pareció incomodarle, no esa vez, no de él, simplemente le hizo reír por la naturalidad de sus palabras—, ¿y tú?

—Medicina, ya estoy por terminar el servicio social…

—Vaya… —cuando su mirada se cruzó con aquella de ojos turquesa, se sintió atraído de una forma salvaje, lo que parecía haber muerto tiempo atrás, su corazón, latió con fuerza.

Sólo pasaron un rato más hablando, hasta que después se encontraron en el inmenso jardín de la casa, con la música y los gritos a todo volumen, a solas… besándose con cierto desespero etílico, con un frenesí extraño que les poseía y que los hacía continuar con caricias al principio modestas e hipócritas, luego descaradas y sugestivas.

Los dedos del francés se enredaban y jugueteaban con los cabellos rubios de su acompañante, se apretujaba contra su cuerpo y se sentía protegido, se sentía fuera de ese mundo…

La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro había surgido como un chispazo que iba directo hacia un barril de pólvora, y fue Camus quien lo detuvo antes de que acabaran tendidos en el pasto follando pastorilmente.

Pensó que esa noche había sido una buena noche, una última noche de frenesí, y hubiese querido seguir, seguir más… con él, pero ya no quería sentir la necesidad de más, más de lo que le estaba negado.

Milo, aunque frustrado de no poder llegar a más, se quedó ahí con él y siguieron hablando hasta que la garganta se les secó, hasta que la madrugada avanzó.

—¿Por qué pareces tan triste? —inquirió mientras estaban sentados en el pasto con un par de cervezas.

—¿Te parece que estoy triste? —murmuró el pelirrojo.

—Parece que sonríes, pero… a veces no llega esa sonrisa a tus ojos.

—No estoy triste —ocultó la mirada y se dedicó a observar las pocas estrellas.

—Oye… quiero verte otra vez, ya que descubrimos que estamos en la misma universidad, ¿tal vez mañana?

—¿Mañana, eh?, puede ser… —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa afectada—, mañana tal vez esté ocupado…

—¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas tanto del rogar —le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo.

Guardó silencio y se puso en pie, antes de que acabara arrojándose a sus brazos, como siempre hacía con sus amantes, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… otra vez.

—Me voy, ¿traes auto?

—No, pero espera, parece que he dicho algo que te molestó…

—No, es sólo que tengo cosas que hacer mañana y ya es tarde, te puedo llevar… —sugirió.

—De acuerdo, vamos entonces… —concedió resignado el griego, y sin más lo abrazó, simplemente lo hizo, su cercanía le había gustado, sentía la necesidad de no dejarlo ir… era eso, no quería dejarlo ir…

Camus se quedó quieto, impávido, aquel gesto le había conmovido casi hasta las lágrimas, lo abrazó brevemente, se sentía tan bien… pero acabó soltándose.

—Vamos… —cortó y echó a andar.

Antes de que Milo bajara del auto lo volvió a besar, volvió a morder esos labios que curiosamente le parecían ya tan conocidos, tan cercanos… se estaba comportando como un adolescente ante su primer ligue, y eso era raro, normalmente los ligues de las farras terminaban en folladas magistrales de pisa y corre y luego nada… pero no había habido folladas, y tampoco quería que después de haberse sentido tan bien, tan conectado a ese extraño, todo acabase con la noche.

—¿Entonces? —insistió contra sus labios.

—Te veo mañana…

—Mañana por la mañana, más bien hoy más tarde, tengo que entregarle unos libros a un amigo en el Museo Nacional Reina Sofía, tiene que ser temprano, antes de que abran al público… si quieres después de eso podemos ir a desayunar, si te parece…

—El Museo Nacional de Antropología, yo tengo que ir ahí, vivo por la estación Bilbao, podríamos vernos ahí… —mintió de nuevo.

—A las 7:15, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió como un chiquillo.

—Ahí estaré —aseguró aunque sabía que no estaría ahí.

Milo bajó del auto, le sonrió, se quedó parado afuera del edificio hasta que el auto se perdió en medio de la noche y el desconocido se alejó, pero para ese momento ya no era un desconocido, era la casualidad que estaba esperando, aunque ni siquiera tenía su teléfono, eso había olvidado.

—¡Idiota! Soy un idiota, debí pedirle el número —se encogió de hombros y se introdujo en el viejo edificio.

Camus había acelerado, iba conduciendo como un loco, quería huir, huir de sí mismo y de sus estúpidas emociones, quería salir corriendo para no tener que arrepentirse después.

Llegó hasta su departamento lleno de angustia… pero llegó decidido, tan decidido que se dio miedo a sí mismo, nunca en su vida había estado tan resuelto , no tenía miedo, era como una cita a la que no podía faltar, se sintió patético.

Entró a oscuras, no se preocupó de encender las luces, buscó entre las botellas y se preparó un _Martini_, colocó pulcramente la aceituna dentro y se llevó la copa a la elegante habitación…

Tenía ganas de llorar… llorar por todo lo que no había podido llorar durante años, y en efecto lloró, se desgarró en lágrimas amargas.

Con mano temblorosa se sentó frente al tocador, lanzó todo lo que estaba ahí encima. Tomó unas hojas y la pluma fuente… todos sus recuerdos pasaban ante sus ojos, uno tras otro; el dolor subía desde el estómago hasta la garganta… escribió una nota para su padre, le pidió disculpas por ser tan cobarde, por la mediocridad de su existencia, por el dolor que le provocaría… sacó de un cajón las fotos del viaje a Grecia, las fotos del amante griego… se contempló delante del espejo, hecho una piltrafa humana, empezó varias veces la nota pero no se concentraba, no sabía por dónde empezar.

Se levantó dándole un sorbo a la copa, encendió el modular, puso el disco, buscó la canción y pulsó el botón repetir…

_It doesn't hurt me  
You wanna feel, how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making  
You, you and me_

_And if I only could  
Make a deal with God  
And get Him to swap our places_(2)

La canción nostálgica se escuchaba de fondo, se sentó de nuevo en el tocador, observó las fotos de él, la última foto cuando estuvieron juntos en Madrid, cuando hablaron de los planes a futuro, todo mentiras… siempre fueron mentiras.

Pensó que no, que no merecía ninguna nota, tal como jamás recibió respuesta ni a las llamadas ni a los correos electrónicos… no lo merecía…

Claudicó en su empeño de escribir, dobló pulcramente la nota para su padre y fue al cajón de la mesita de noche, sacó las pastillas que guardaba, del botiquín del baño sacó otro frasco de pastillas.

Tenía un arsenal de barbitúricos…

Se desnudó por completo, se metió entre las cobijas, después empezó a rememorar su vida, toda, cada parte, cada instante, mientras introducía las pastillas en la boca, se las pasaba con breves tragos del Martini, hasta que ya no pudo seguir tragando más…

En sus delirios había recordado al griego que conoció esa noche, sintió una pena profunda por él, porque le hubiera gustado conocerle bajo otras circunstancias, le hubiese encantado… sus ojos… su cabello rubio… el calor de sus brazos… tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde… y Camus, finalmente era como todos los Valois, un romántico empedernido…

Se iba quedando dormido, perdido, caía en una embriaguez total, en una oscuridad que le decía que al fin sería libre de tanto dolor, de esa soledad que ya no aguantaba.

Sintió una arcada en el estómago, alcanzó a arrastrase a la orilla de la cama… luego todo se cerró ante sus ojos, la profunda oscuridad y la paz le rodeaban…

El despertador sonó a las 6:30 de la mañana… el despertador… _beep beep beep_… como en un sueño alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido de la alarma que sonaba sin cesar.

Los miembros aletargados le respondieron poco a poco, estiró los dedos primero, luego las piernas, finalmente abrió los ojos… sus ojos azules trataban de enfocar la habitación en penumbras, de fondo escuchaba la canción que se repetía una y otra vez…

¡Estaba ahí! ¡Estaba en el mismo lugar! ¡Estaba vivo!

Estiró la mano y consiguió tirar el despertador que cayó en el piso y acabó por apagarse.

—¿Cómo es posible? —farfulló con la boca seca y los labios partidos.

Cuando recobró un poco de fuerza, se sentó en la cama, mareado y con nauseas que iban y venían, viajando del estómago a su garganta… una arcada le hizo inclinarse para vomitar.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que a sus pies había una plasta de vómito en donde podía ver las pastillas que se había tragado revueltas con los restos de alcohol y lo último que había comido.

Había ingerido tanto alcohol esa noche que su propio estómago lo traicionó echando fuera las pastillas, y, en esa última deposición, terminó por vaciar lo poco que quedaba.

Se llevó la mano a la frente.

Milo… el rubio, el otro griego… y recordó que tenía una cita con él… sonrió a medias, pensó con ironía que tal vez no era tarde... se dividía entre la frustración y su tristeza que ahora parecía un episodio aparte, como una pesadilla de la noche anterior.

Se metió al baño agarrándose de las paredes, estaba tan mareado, se sentía tan mal que no pudo evitar vomitar una vez más en la regadera.

Una vez fuera se vistió tan aprisa como pudo, temblando y con el rostro pálido.

El sol ya había salido, casi le deslumbró, tomó un taxi apenas lo distinguió en la avenida y pidió que lo llevaran a la estación de Bilbao; eran las siete con veinte cuando estaba entrando al metro en su deplorable estado, aun sintiéndose irreal en ese mundo, preguntándose si acaso estaría realmente muerto y sólo era que no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando sintió una nueva arcada en el estómago y las rodillas le temblaron supo que todo era real.

Apenas llegó, lo buscó con la mirada.

Estaba ahí… esperando, consultó el reloj de pulso por quincuagésima ocasión, suspiró, estaba vestido de blanco, parecía una visión, una de esas ensoñaciones suyas… no cabía duda, Camus era un romántico empedernido.

Milo volteó de reojo y le reconoció, caminó hasta él con su sonrisa coqueta.

—Pensé que no vendrías —confesó y frunció el ceño poco después—, ¿te sientes bien?, estás pálido…

—Estuve por no llegar… —admitió con los labios partidos.

Milo tomó su pulso agarrándole de la muñeca y contó silenciosamente.

—La presión por los suelos, debe ser la cruda… si quieres…

—No, déjalo, estoy bien, vámonos, viene el tren —dijo soltándose y acercándose con él hacia la orilla del andén para abordar.

Ambos entraron en el vagón, tomaron asiento. El francés se recargó en su hombro y cerró los ojos, el calor que desprendía le hacía sentir bien, muy bien, justo en ese instante se sentía tan confundido, tan perdido. El griego le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Camus se arremolinó contra su cuerpo, se escondió entre sus brazos, y se sintió tan protegido ahí… era como si le conociera de toda la vida, como si esos brazos tuvieran la medida exacta.

—No te duermas, falta poco…

No contestó y se quedó ahí quieto, con la cabeza pegada a su pecho, escuchando su respiración y su corazón latiendo.

Eran las 7:30 cuando ambos bajaron en la estación de Atocha, estaba concurrido como siempre, se sonrieron y fue Milo quien le besó en los labios.

—Entonces no me acompañas…

—No… voy a la siguiente estación, te veo aquí en unos treinta minutos.

—De acuerdo, entonces no tardo, ¿sabes?, pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Por qué? Seguramente conquistas no te faltan —murmuró con un mohín de molestia.

—No es eso… es que tengo la impresión de que justo tú eres lo que busqué en tantos, es raro ¿no?

—Muy raro, anda que se te hace tarde.

Milo asintió, dio la vuelta y al subir corriendo descuidadamente por las escaleras estuvo a punto de estrellarse con un joven moreno, mal encarado, que llevaba una pesada mochila consigo.

—Lo siento yo… —se disculpó, pero el joven ya se había ido, bajando las escaleras.

Se encogió de hombros y salió a la calle, divisó el museo muy cerca de ahí.

Echó un vistazo al reloj: 7:33, solo unos minutos tarde…

Camus aguardaba el siguiente tren, no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer en la siguiente estación, aparte de sentirse morir por el malestar físico. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Un grupo de jóvenes bajaban las escaleras, todos ellos con mochilas, seguramente estudiantes, y así como habían ingresado a la estación se dispersaron en los andenes.

Notó a uno de ellos, el que estaba más cerca, nervioso, sudaba… aunque no hacía tanto calor aún.

Por alguna razón se alejó, estaba casi en las puertas del tren número cuatro, camino hasta el anterior, el tres… algo en aquellos jóvenes le parecía extraño, o tal vez él estaba sintiéndose ansioso por las pastillas ingeridas.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron, la gente salió y entró, un mar de gente.

El sonido inconfundible de las puertas al cerrarse llenó los vagones, se fijó en el reloj de la estación, marcaba las 7:36, el tren estaba arrancando…

Un estallido ensordecedor, dos… luego otro… otro más… llamas que consumían todo y a todos, gritos, muchos gritos… que no escuchaba pues el primer estallido le había dejado completamente sordo, algo le había golpeado en el vientre y lo había lanzado metros atrás, había caído sobre algo o alguien, hasta que acabó rodando contra el piso del vagón que estaba en llamas, destruido.

Cerró los ojos por el dolor.

No alcanzaba a entender del todo lo que sucedía… ¿una bomba?

Milo ya estaba cruzando la calle cuando el fuerte estallido, el fuego y el humo salieron de la estación de Atocha, su primer impulso una vez que escuchó más de una detonación fue correr de regreso.

En la calle los autos se habían detenido, había personas que marcaban desde sus móviles para pedir auxilio, otras desde los teléfonos públicos, los vecinos habían salido de sus casas y eran pocos los que, como él, corrían justo hacia el desastre.

—Camus… —murmuró bajando lo mejor que pudo las destruidas escaleras.

Se cubrió la nariz y boca con la solapa de la bata, trató de ver más allá del humo… el olor a carne quemada era inaudito… había miembros cercenados a sus pies, personas… o lo que habían sido personas, muertas…

El corazón se le estaba escapando por la boca.

—Dios mío… —murmuró y se adentró hacia la zona de los andenes… lo que vio ahí le dejó sin habla… los trenes estaban destrozados, unos más que otros, había personas que no estaban tan heridas y trataban de salir y sacar a otros, había muerte por todos lados—. Camus… ¡Camus! —se oyó gritando a voz de cuello.

El francés estaba en el piso, tirado boca abajo, su bello rostro cortado y sangrante, con el brazo izquierdo roto, completamente torcido; alcanzaba a ver restos humanos, cuerpos calcinados que habían sido despedidos, personas que todavía se retorcían, se volvió hacia el otro lado, una mujer estaba tendida también ahí, cerca de él, descansaba sobre su costado, gemía, lloraba… abrazaba su abultado vientre: estaba embarazada.

Ella se volvió a él, le observó. Tenía la mitad del rostro quemado, calcinado, pero le observaba.

Camus alargó la mano, no supo por qué, simplemente lo hizo… estiró los dedos magullados… la joven mujer hizo lo mismo, ambos tocaban sus dedos, como si con ello se dijeran en silencio que todo estaría bien… que no estaban solos… que en medio de esa catástrofe, no estaban solos en la oscuridad, ella lloraba, las lágrimas cristalinas se derramaban por su quemado rostro… acariciaba con su otra mano el vientre, al nonato, estaban conectados todos, los tres… el pelirrojo también lloraba, en silencio…

Camus Etienne Valois nunca amó más la vida que en ese instante… amó incluso la vida de los otros, la vida de la mujer desconocida a su lado… su propia vida…

Milo había dado al fin con él, con el pelirrojo… estaba cubierto de mohín, de sangre incluso, había ayudado de camino en lo que había podido… se precipitó hacia Camus, lo puso boca arriba, respiraba con dificultad, tenía incrustado un pedazo de metal en el abdomen.

Le hablaba pero no recibía respuesta, el francés tenía abiertos los ojos y lo observaba, le señaló a la joven mujer que estaba a su lado… solo eso podía hacer: señalarle, seguía sordo, sólo escuchaba una vibración dentro de sus oídos, y veía los labios de Milo moverse desesperados.

Milo lo dejó un instante en el piso y se acercó a la mujer, la sacó al mismo tiempo que bomberos, médicos y civiles, se precipitaban en los vagones tratando de hacer algo. Regresó hasta donde estaba Camus, no lo podía mover en ese estado, le hablaba…

—Nadie… nunca ha llorado por mí…

—No seas tonto… no puedo perderte ahora que te he encontrado… —le dijo mientras lo subía a una camilla que habían llevado hasta ahí.

Camus Etienne Valois, nunca amó más la vida que en ese instante…

(1)Onassis – La referencia que hace Camus es hacia el mítico magnate de la industria naviera griega: Aristóteles Onassis (1906-1975), seductor nato que estuvo involucrado con mujeres importantes de su época, incluida Jacqueline Kennedy e incluso la cantante de ópera María Callas.

(2)La canción que escucha Camus es _Runnig up that hill_, cover de Placebo, incluida en el álbum especial _Covers_, a juego con el disco normal _Sleeping whit ghosts_, 2003.

**N. de la A.**

Los atentados de la estación de metro de Madrid, Atocha, ocurrieron alrededor de las 7:36 de la mañana, de acuerdo a la evidencia encontrada, los explosivos fueron transportados en mochilas. Los trenes en los cuáles se introdujeron fueron el 1, 4, 5 y 6. Atocha no fue la única estación en la que detonaron bombas ese día. Los ataques terroristas del Al Qaeda perpetrados ese día dejaron 191 personas fallecidas y 1858 heridos, el atentado que más víctimas cobró en Europa.


	12. XII Perfecto e imperfecto

**XII. PERFECTO E IMPERFECTO**

_Imperio Terrestre, año 2138, 88 del Nuevo Imperio_(1)_._

* * *

La nave _Lancaster_, como la había llamado su creador, Callenn, encendió de inmediato cuando el detector ocular reconoció su iris y, ante el sonido de su voz, un perfecto francés, lengua que ya casi nadie hablaba pero que él se empecinaba en no dejar morir, los propulsores hicieron que _Lancaster_ flotara suavemente.

Depositó en el asiento a su lado, en el del segundo al mando, su preciada carga: tenía los ojos cerrados y un evidente boquete en el hombro izquierdo provocado por un rayo gamma disparado por los _Troyanos_, el ejército élite de la Tierra, el ejército que se encargaba de eliminar toda aquella basura que no conviniera al Imperio Terrestre, eran el equivalente a esa fuerza que en los libros de _Historia Antigua_ llamaban _Marines_.

Y él, Callenn, había descubierto algo que a nadie convenía, ni a humanos, ni a _Supremam_, ni a _Perfectus_, al menos no a los más radicales de estos grupos. Años atrás con la llegada del Imperio Terrestre había quedado totalmente prohibida cualquier libertad de culto… es más… ¡No se creía en ninguna divinidad si de menos esta no tenía cuatro o cinco tuercas, circuitos y aceite! Comprobado estaba que las creencias religiosas dividían los ánimos, y por eso… todo aquello que tuviese un cariz espiritual también estaba prohibido, so pena de alta traición. Los textos antiguos que hablaban de esto eran una cosa rarísima de conseguir, una Biblia se conseguía a precios ofensivos en el mercado negro, ni hablar del Pentateuco, el Corán, hasta Platón había sido catalogado de subversivo e ideático…

Pero él había encontrado una respuesta.

—Vas a estar bien… —acomodó los cabellos rubios de una suavidad memorable.

—Yo estaré bien, pero, ¿qué hay de ti? —murmuró con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Ahora… estaré mejor que antes, te lo aseguro… —sonrió— ¡_Lancaster_, ruta 23-A, veinte años luz! Y por favor, lo más rápido que se pueda… —ordenó a la nave; la puerta blindada del hangar se abrió al mismo tiempo que tras ellos una explosión derribaba el muro de protección y los _Troyanos_ comenzaban a disparar nuevas ráfagas de rayos gamma.

—Estás desatando algo que no podrás controlar —sugirió el rubio observando al pelirrojo piloto, su rostro de pintura clásica estaba cubierto de rasguños y sangre.

—Ya está desatado y sí puedo controlarlo —respondió mientras _Lancaster_ se perdía en el espacio exterior, le dedicó una sonrisa, cálida, amable, perfecta, como él: perfecto—. Llegaremos rápido, no van a encontrarnos, afortunadamente aún hay ciertos lugares fuera de la Ley Intergaláctica… aún…

—Así que prácticamente somos prófugos, tiene gracia… —se llevó la mano al agujero en su piel, dolía, ligeramente, no como debería.

—Voy a arreglar eso en cuanto lleguemos…

* * *

Las calles de Nueva Marruecos estaban infestadas de gente, sus mercados eran míticos y enormes, calles y edificios completos en donde se podía conseguir lo que fuese… por eso había insistido en ir a ese lugar.

Ellos dos, unos _Perfectus_ de primer nivel, llamaban la atención, sin embargo nadie se atrevería a ponerles una mano encima… no a los modificados genéticamente, a los "perfectos", aquellos cuyos genes habían sido transformados y la excelencia los englobaba en una sola palabra.

Callenn estaba más emocionado de estar ahí que Airik, de hecho este último más bien estaba preocupado porque alguien les reconociera ¡Comprando basura y demás cosas!

—No tengo idea de porqué accedí a esto —sentenció de mala gana Airik, sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en los azules de Callenn.

—Porque eres un buen amigo, vamos, que aún lo eres, ¿no? —bromeó.

—¿Amigo? ¡Amigo! Como cualquier cosa… —bufó mientras se acomodaba las gafas especiales para proteger los ojos del espantoso sol.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Cohabitante? ¿Conviviente?

—Déjalo así… que para esos motes mejor me busco una mujer…

—Y a ver si la mujer quiere hacer…

—¡Shhh! Cierra la boca…

Caminaron bastante antes de dar con el pequeño local que estaba en medio de la calle, había de todo: baratijas de otros países, de otros tiempos, armas que ya no servían y que podían pasar como "antigüedades", piezas de _Supremam_ en buen estado… y al fondo, escondidos entre los pasillos y sólo accesible para ciertos clientes "especiales": libros, libros de religiones, de historia, literatura "no permitida".

—De verdad Callenn… me gustaría salir de aquí… —murmuró Airik, y lo último que vio fue la cabeza pelirroja de su compañero perderse entre infinitos pasillos, sólo alcanzó a advertir sus cabellos lacios y rojos cortados de forma irregular, a la última moda de Mercurio.

Él prefería lo clásico, simplemente llevaba el cabello castaño corto, ondulado naturalmente pero corto, así se evitaba el rollo de meter la cabeza por las mañanas a la jodida máquina de peinado.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Callenn llevaba una pila de libros viejos en las manos.

—¡Menos mal que sólo eran "unos pocos"!

—Tú no los vas a cargar ni a pagar así que… —mientras iban riendo uno de los libros se cayó de su ordenada pila: _Del Hado, Cicerón_.

—Dame eso —rezongó fastidiado el ojiverde, le quitó los libros de las manos y los llevó hacia donde estaba el mercader.

Callenn se agachó para recoger el volumen que se había caído… y justo a un lado de donde estaba el libro, aparentemente suicidado, sobresalía un pie… un pie de sexo masculino.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza y se acercó, removió algunas cosas que estaban por ahí encima… cuando lo observó a detalle se quedó maravillado, incluso conmovido, aquel _Supremam_ era de una perfección absoluta, el color de su piel ligeramente bronceada, su cabello largo y rubio, su rostro… su rostro evocaba a esos héroes griegos de los que tanto había leído, a escondidas por supuesto… acercó los dedos para tocar la textura de su piel… era casi como un humano o como un _Perfectus_…

Salió casi corriendo hacia donde estaba el mercader, Airik ya había pagado los libros, como un gesto cariñoso hacia él, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en sus escapadas al mercado negro para conseguir esas cosas…

—¿Cuánto por el _Supremam, _de ese pasillo…?

—¡Ah! Ya no sirve, su tiempo llegó al límite, pensaba venderlo en piezas pero si le interesa completo creo que podría darle un buen precio —sugirió el mercader pensativo, un humano cualquiera—. Cinco mil _tahem_(2)…

—¿Está loco? ¿Verdaderamente está loco? ¡Es ridículo! Ese precio por una chatarra —protestó Airik.

—Bien, bien… entonces que sean cuatro mil _tahem_…

—Que sean tres mil quinientos… y ya estoy pagando demasiado —sugirió el pelirrojo.

—No me jodas Callenn, ¿para qué quieres eso?...

—Tres mil ochocientos…

—Tres mil quinientos es mi oferta —negoció el _Perfectus_.

—Yo creo que serán tres mil, a menos que quiera que su no muy legal negocio de libros prohibidos sea denunciado al Imperio… ¿verdad? —siseó el moreno.

Acto seguido tenían un cargamento de cosas extrañas dentro de _Lancaster_, incluido un _Supremam_ que no servía.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Neo Alemania, dejaron que el servicio bajara todas las cosas, y pidió que el nuevo inquilino rubio e inservible fuera colocado en su laboratorio personal, que al menos abarcaba la mitad del tamaño de la casa pero a nivel subterráneo. Callenn trabajaba para la Inteligencia de Nuevas Tecnologías, tecnología y genética, que era lo que amaba hacer.

—No entiendo para qué quieres eso…

—Me gustaría tratar de reactivarlo… —confesó.

—Eso está prohibido y lo sabes…

—Aquí pasan muchas cosas prohibidas… —sugirió mientras se acercaba a sus labios carnosos y los mordía.

Precisamente eso era algo no muy bueno de hacer: besar a alguien, la cantidad de microbios, enfermedades y demás preciosuras que se contagiaban con ese acto era excesiva, pero ellos dos habían descubierto cierto placer en hacerlo aunque después tuviesen que hacerse los exámenes clínicos de rigor.

Callenn lo llevó de la mano a la alcoba, cerró las puertas y tomó el frasco que tenía cerca de la cama.

Le sonrió a su compañero.

Se llevó dos pastillas a la boca, luego buscó sus labios para acariciarlos e introdujo con la lengua una de las pastillas en su interior, la otra se la quedó él. Luego, sacó del cajón de la mesilla de noche algo parecido a una capsula grande de donde extrajo dos pequeños cables, colocó uno en la sien de Airik y el otro en la suya.

Esa era la manera de tener relaciones sexuales: mediante una droga que atacaba de forma particular el sistema nervioso y bastaba sólo con esos delicados cables para estar conectados en su totalidad, mientras las pastillas actuaban en el organismo de los dos… era como conectarse a una realidad distinta, en otro nivel, donde el sexo era algo seguro y no inmiscuía fluidos de ningún tipo, ni enfermedades, ni nada.

Así que se quedaron acostados, uno al lado del otro…

Callenn despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando sintió frío en la cama, Airik se había marchado sin decirle nada, como normalmente hacía, era fin de semana así que no importaba si no lo había despertado.

Fue a la ducha, apretó el botón que liberaba los distintos chorros de agua que disparaban a todo el cuerpo así como el vapor, seleccionó un paisaje: el del paraje nevado en Siberia, y ante esa ilusión óptica se introdujo en el agua para bañarse.

Una vez limpió, metió la cabeza a la máquina de peinado… lo bueno de tener una con tecnología de punta.

En menos de quince minutos ya estaba listo para bajar a su laboratorio.

Antes fue a la máquina expendedora de la cocina y seleccionó: café negro y pan tostado con mermelada.

El café salió humeante por la compuerta de los líquidos y después cayó la píldora encerrada dentro de una pequeña cajita plástica… ahí estaba el pan tostado… sacó la píldora y se la tragó sin café, agua ni nada… así el sabor se mantendría más vivo en la boca.

Cuando dio la vuelta con la taza de café entre las manos, vio en la mesa algo sumamente raro… incluso increíble: ¡Una manzana roja!, la tomó entre sus dedos acariciando su piel fría y dura, la olió, incluso le dio un pequeño golpecito con el puño. Había una nota…

"_No eres el único que consigue cosas en el mercado negro_"

Sonrió ampliamente, se llevó la manzana y el café…

No fue fácil, en primera tuvo que trabajar con manos delicadas sobre la nuca del _Supremam_, ya que cualquier movimiento en falso con las micropinzas o con la vara electromagnética podía echar a perder para siempre el sistema nervioso y el cerebro del androide.

Conectó su propia computadora hacia el sistema central del paciente que tenía tendido boca abajo en la mesa, empezó a descargar la información…

—Así que te descontinuaron hace unos veinte años… vaya, estás en tan buen estado que pareciera que fue ayer —murmuró buscando hackear el comando que había enviado al olvido al hombre rubio—. ¡Que extraño…! Debería tener acceso a lo que guardas en la memoria… pero…

Frunció el ceño puesto que lo único que veía en la pantalla virtual era la imagen de un círculo y dentro de él, un triángulo suspendido, brillando… perfecto… pero no encontraba rastros de las memorias.

—¿Estarán encriptadas? —se preguntó y observó de nueva cuenta el rostro de él, parecía dormir, tan apaciblemente.

Lo que estaba haciendo era un delito: activar de nueva cuenta a un _Supremam_ descontinuado era una violación a la ley, pero a él le gustaba hacerlo por el placer de decir que ningún sistema se le resistía. Incluso su ama de llaves era de esos _Supremam_ que había puesto nuevamente en circulación a escondidas.

Cuando accedió a los datos completos del modelo borró el registro… otro delito: él tenía acceso a todos los registros, tanto de humanos, como de _Supremam_ y de los _Perfectus_

—_Voilà! __Es como si nunca hubieses existido en __su__ sistema, más tarde trataré de acceder a tus memorias… ya que pareces no querer dejarme _—quitó con cuidado el cable y las herramientas que estaban colocadas pulcramente en la nuca abierta del androide, cerró la pequeña compuerta y, al hacerlo, la piel se expandió de nueva cuenta, cubriendo todo a la perfección.

Los _Supremam_ contaban con una piel esencialmente humana, con reacciones humanas y con las mismas funciones que las de cualquiera, eran copias tan exactas que era difícil reconocerles a simple vista. Estaban hechos de una base humana, la cadena de ADN era idéntica, tenían 23 pares de cromosomas, pero adjunta a la cadena había otra, una réplica creada tecnológicamente.

Había tres cosas que los _Supremam_ no podían hacer: llorar, amar ni sentir dolor, al menos no de la manera en la que lo sentían los humanos o los _Perfectus_.

Cuando tocó la nuca sintió que la piel estaba tibia, pudo notar que aún boca abajo respiraba, su espalda subía y bajaba apaciblemente… como si durmiera, los ojos se abrieron lentamente, entre las pestañas rubias descubrió unas pupilas del color de las turquesas.

El _Supremam_ se incorporó despacio, rodando sobre su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, observó las luces del laboratorio y después se volvió hacia el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, era como si hubiese un reconocimiento mutuo, entre ambos, como si se conocieran aunque eso era imposible.

Sonrió.

Callenn se acercó, lo tomó por la barbilla para observar con mayor claridad sus rasgos y sus ojos… era imposible que dejara de verlos… parecía que esos ojos de cristal los habían creado directamente de una turquesa natural, pudo distinguir también unas minúsculas pecas sobre su nariz. El detalle con el cual habían creado a ese androide era impresionante. Se entretuvo revisando las manos, los brazos, el pecho musculoso y su corazón que pudo escuchar perfectamente gracias al estetoscopio digital que reproducía el sonido de forma audible.

—Parece que todo está bien… —susurró—, pero hay algo que me inquieta, no puedo ver tus memorias… tú… ¿recuerdas algo?

—Un poco —contestó con una voz profunda, varonil.

—Tal vez algún sector se dañó… bueno no es tan grave… —retiró con cuidado parte de la sábana que descansaba sobre sus piernas, lo suficiente para descubrir el muslo izquierdo, tomó la lámpara infrarroja y alumbró.

Ante la mirada de ambos unas letras brillantes se asomaron.

—MI70… —leyó Callenn.

—Ese es mi nombre… el nombre que me dieron —afirmó el joven rubio.

—Bueno, a mí en particular me fastidian esos nombres, así que vamos a cambiarlo, que curioso… si pusiéramos de cabeza el siete, sería como una "_L_", entonces diría: Milo…

—Me gusta Milo…

—Entonces que sea Mi… —no terminó de articular la palabra porque se vio atrapado por los labios de ese hombre que tenía delante, sentado en la mesa de exploración.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda cuando sintió el tibio contacto con la lengua húmeda de aquel _Supremam_, parecía acariciarlo con una destreza inusitada, como si de antemano supiera cómo hacerlo… como si hubiese descifrado con una simple mirada qué era lo que le gustaba.

Muy pronto el pelirrojo se quedó sin aliento, así que se desprendió, sorprendido, confundido…

—No… —susurró— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —inquirió buscando una respuesta racional al hecho de que un androide lo hubiese besado en los labios como si nada.

—¿Por qué no? Te gustó…

—¡Qué cinismo! —exclamó riendo de la naturalidad de sus palabras— ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso? ¿Es un viejo recuerdo?

—Supongo, pero la verdad ha sido un impulso… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Impulso? Eso no debería suceder… mañana o más tarde revisaré los sectores, hay algo raro en ti… aquí tienes algo de ropa así que…

Y sin esperar mayor indicación, Milo se puso de pie dejando caer al piso la sábana, mostrando su desnudez sin pudor alguno, tomó las prendas para observarlas…

—No me gusta el azul marino…

—Vaya, supongo que quien te hizo implantó sus propios gustos en ti… ¿por qué no te gusta el azul marino? —inquirió turbado al observar que la perfección de su cuerpo era total: rostro, cabello, huesos, músculos… entre sus piernas…

—Porque no es ni negro ni azul… —le contestó mientras se subía la ropa interior y luego el pantalón.

Con el pasar de los días Callenn se dio cuenta de que la capacidad de aprendizaje de Milo superaba con mucho al resto de _Supremam_ que él hubiera conocido o tratado alguna vez, su memoria era prodigiosa y no obstante a veces le hablaba de cosas que no tenía cómo saber, sobre todo de historia… cosas que él había leído en los libros "prohibidos" y, también se dio cuenta, de que el rubio tenía su propia y peculiar forma de ser: su personalidad era amable, de risa fácil, incluso notaba con cierta preocupación que era un ser que gustaba de la coquetería y la seducción… eso le hacía preguntarse tantas cosas, llegó a cuestionarse si en algún momento ese androide había sido parte de alguno de los bares de compañía…

Con increíble frustración, fue incapaz de acceder a las memorias de ese hombre que tenía albergado en su casa. Por más que lo intentó no pudo. Había una especie de barrera que le impedía ver nada más allá del triángulo y del círculo que le rodeaba, era una especie de símbolo.

Airik bajó hasta el laboratorio, a pesar de las protestas del personal de Callenn, y una vez ahí se detuvo en seco.

—¡Vaya! Salir contigo se ha vuelto como pedir audiencia al Tribunal del Imperio Terrestre… llegas a toda prisa a la oficina y te vas de inmediato… no contestas mis llamadas y ya veo por qué, entonces… tu juguete nuevo quedó como si nada, ¿no?

—Airik, no te esperaba —admitió volviéndose a él, ciertamente molesto por todo lo que acababa de soltarle de golpe—, en efecto, pude repararlo…

Antes de que dijera nada más, el ojiverde se había acercado a Milo, lo contemplaba de cabeza a pies y levantó su rostro por la barbilla para analizarlo.

—No cabe duda, es una obra de arte, lástima que sea una máquina… ¡En fin!, ¿salimos?

Milo apretó los puños, tuvo el impulso de lanzarse sobre ese hombre y romperle uno a uno los huesos, pero se contuvo y se quedó quieto, tenía un cable conectado a la nuca y si se movía probablemente derribaría la computadora de Callenn.

—Espera… mira esto… —le señaló la imagen que por quincuagésima ocasión aparecía en su pantalla, la del círculo y el triángulo.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—No lo sé, no puedo encontrar sus memorias y lo único que veo es este símbolo, ¿te parece conocido?

—No, pero me parece que es algo que no debiste hacer…

—¡Bah!

—¿Vienes o no? —acabó por preguntar en un tono molesto.

—No… —murmuró.

—Callenn… ¡Es una maldita máquina! No puedo creer que prefieras quedarte aquí encerrado con esta cosa antes que salir conmigo —le soltó de pronto y sus palabras, aparte de sonar a evidente reclamo, tenían un mohín acusador.

—Pues sí, lo prefiero —rebatió con cinismo.

—¡Jódete entonces!

Para cuando Airik se marchó, Callen tuvo la sensación de que no debió habérsele enfrentado… lo conocía y sabía que el desaire no se iba a quedar hasta ahí… seguramente buscaría la manera de fastidiarlo, porque el castaño era así: un hombre completamente impulsivo.

—Estás temblando… ¿por qué? —preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo.

—No lo sé…

—¿Estás… molesto?

—Sí…

—La mayor parte de habitantes de este mundo piensan que no puede haber cierta uniformidad entre humanos y _Supremam_… ¡No entiendo!, no entiendo porque tus emociones no son como las de los demás _Supremam_, de hecho no deberías experimentar algo así…

—Existe una forma pero no es segura…

—¿El qué…?

—Qué puede haber una forma de ver lo que está guardado…

—Es peligroso… Dime una cosa, ¿tú recuerdas? ¿Puedes ver lo que hay oculto…? —inquirió desconectando el cable de la pantalla y luego cerrando con cuidado la pequeña compuerta en la nuca de Milo, se quedó un instante con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

—Algunas imágenes pero no entiendo… no recuerdo del todo y me parecen más bien imágenes inconexas —levantó el rostro para observarlo, entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero ese algo se quedó atorado y no llegó a escapar de su boca.

Callenn lentamente se agachó hasta besar esos labios carnosos, para fundirse con él, los brazos de Milo rodearon su cuello, así como estaban, en esa posición casi invertida.

Y fue precisamente el _Perfectus_ quien se separó un momento, lo llevó de la mano hacia la parte en donde había acondicionado una habitación igual de lujosa que la suya en el piso superior, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le saldría del pecho…

Cerró las puertas… cuando giró sobre sus talones Milo estaba delante de él, lo besó de nueva cuenta, lo abrazó, y empezó a acariciarlo con una destreza inaudita; el pelirrojo en su vida había acariciado a nadie más allá de tocarle la mano o besar… y eso ya era mucho…

Pero Milo parecía conocer exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo… la excitación que estaba sintiendo era muchísimo más intensa que aquella provocada por las pastillas… era tan penetrante…

A su vez, se dedicó a explorar el cuerpo de Milo, torpemente… y más torpemente cuando bajó la mano entre sus piernas y se encontró con su sexo enhiesto.

—Yo… no… ¿has hecho esto alguna vez? —preguntó contra sus labios mientras era empujado a la cama.

—Supongo que sí… esa información se encuentra en los genes más que en la memoria… —contestó riendo.

—Sí, pero… —las palabras acabaron siendo gemidos cuando una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda al sentir los labios de ese hombre en… una parte que no se supone que se deberían llevar a la boca…

Le fue imposible detenerse, ya no había vuelta de hoja… si había comenzado eso, tenía que llegar hasta el final…

Y hasta el final llegó…

—Me siento… pegajoso —confesó acostado sobre el pecho de Milo.

—¿Y adolorado?

—De verdad que eres la persona más cínica que conozco…

—¿Crees que vas a enfermar o a contagiarte de algo por haber intercambiado fluidos conmigo?

—Esto sólo lo hacen los pobres, los que están más abajo en la estratificación social… y los humanos algunas veces…—confesó un tanto apenado—, pero… creo que nos estamos perdiendo lo mejor de compartir con alguien…

Milo se llevó la mano a su propia nuca para abrir ese compartimento de su cuerpo, deprendió un finísimo cable que acababa en una especie de aguja, era una ramificación de su circuito central con la cual podía conectarse directamente hacia otros _Supremam_, la conexión con humanos o con _Perfectus_ era peligrosa porque ellos no resistían el flujo de información de la misma forma.

Le tendió la aguja a Callenn, éste la observó un momento y luego la llevó despacio a la parte posterior de su nuca, la clavó sin pensarlo entre los huesos de la columna vertebral, la aguja se abrió dentro como una flor, haciendo todas las conexiones necesarias con su sistema nervioso.

Un dolor indescriptible lo invadió…

Luego todo fue oscuridad…

Un momento después empezó a ver una escena, un recuerdo tal vez, en donde dos hombres vestidos con escasa ropa peleaban, parecían griegos… pero lo más impresionante de eso era el parecido que los hombres tenían con ellos mismos…

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rojo, como el suyo, largo… y el otro era rubio, como Milo. La sola imagen le perturbó de una manera inaudita. Si aquello simplemente era un juego de imágenes, de algo que había leído el _Supremam_, el recuerdo era asombrosamente vivido.

Hablaban en una lengua que él no entendía…

Y sintió miedo… luego tristeza…

Las imágenes corrían tan rápido que no lograba distinguir del todo.

Hasta que de nuevo todo fue oscuridad…

Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se encontró en la cama con Milo, quien le observaba preocupado.

—¿Lo viste verdad? —inquirió el rubio.

—Sí… ¿qué era eso? ¿Acaso…?

La mano de Milo se posó en su mejilla.

—Estás sangrando… tu ojo está sangrando…

—¿Eso era parte de un recuerdo creado por ti o era… algo que en efecto sucedió? —preguntó sin importarle el ojo derramado y sangrante, se sacó con cuidado la aguja de la nuca y la colocó de regreso en Milo.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente como impulsado por un resorte invisible.

—Tal vez no sea tan complicado como yo pensé… si yo sirviera como enlace…

—¡No! —rechazó el rubio sentándose en la cama.

—Se parecían… a ti y a mí… si eso fuera… entonces significa que… ¿te das cuenta?

Cuando regresó al trabajo, después de ese fin de semana, las cosas ya habían cambiado… él mismo había cambiado, se sentía como… otro, como si estuviese habitando el cuerpo y piel de alguien más. Se sintió menos perfecto, se sintió incluso imperfecto, pero esa sensación de no ser perfecto le gustaba.

Airik se acercó por su espalda acariciando su cuello… se dio cuenta de la pequeña herida que había pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco mencionó nada de su ojo derramado. Le quedaba claro que su compañero había hecho algo más que reactivar a ese androide…

Esa tarde decidió ponerle punto final a esa locura… ¡Porque era una locura!… así que lo denunció por contrabando de libros prohibidos y por delitos menores como aquel de reactivar androides ya desechados por el Imperio.

Sin embargo, no calculó que el pelirrojo había hecho eso y más…

Para cuando los _Troyanos_ llegaron a la casa de Callenn, éste estaba huyendo; ya sabía que irían tras él, era lo bueno de tener oídos en todos lados… y no pudieron evitar los daños materiales y la herida en el bello cuerpo de Milo… pero él había previsto esa y muchas cosas más… desde antes… por si un día tenía que fugarse…

* * *

_Espacio Exterior, Sistema Solar Gliese_(3)_, Planeta Gliese 581g._

_Lancaster _aterrizó en Gliese 581g, en la pequeña villa de su dueño; decir que era una pequeña villa era una tontería porque en realidad la residencia era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a bastantes personas.

Cuando la compró en secreto se dio a la tarea de equiparla con todo lo necesario para vivir en ella cómodamente, también había hecho montar un laboratorio más modesto que el de su gran casa en la Tierra.

Ambos hombres descendieron de la nave, el pequeño sol de Gliese aún brillaba, el ambiente era cálido, más cálido que en la Tierra, pero más respirable al no estar tan contaminado. Llevó a Milo hacia el laboratorio y se dedicó a reparar la herida abierta en el hombro, no le tomó mucho tiempo, en un par de horas estaba como si nada.

—Te buscarán…

—Y tardarán mucho tiempo en encontrarme, borré mis propios registros y, al igual que tú… es como si nunca hubiese existido en _su_ sistema —respondió con una breve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Porque es lo que tengo que hacer… porque hay algo que me impulsa a seguir y quiero comprobarlo, tú me lo mostraste…y necesito saber la verdad, quiero verla… —explicó en un hilo de voz, sus dedos se enredaron en el largo cabello rubio de su amante.

_Amante_, era una palabra rara de decir.

—Estas decidido entonces…

—Sí.

Preparó la máquina que utilizaría para acceder y grabar las memorias que pudiese extraer de Milo, estaba decidido a descubrir aquello que ya sospechaba y que se negaba a creer, al menos la parte más racional de sí mismo, como hombre de ciencia que era.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, replegó la membrana y tomó la aguja que estaba colocada en la nuca del rubio, previamente él mismo había realizado la conexión de su cuerpo hacia el complejo equipo de cómputo que tenía en el laboratorio. Milo acarició sus manos y las besó, luego depositó un breve beso, apenas una caricia, en los labios del otro.

Callenn incrustó entonces la delgada fibra en su nuca, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez, sintió de nueva cuenta el dolor recorrer su cuerpo…

Y otra vez la oscuridad, era como un túnel umbrío en el que iba cayendo… caía cada vez más rápido, más, a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Después lo vio… vio todo… las imágenes, las memorias que había tratado infructuosamente de localizar dentro de Milo…

Vio a los guerreros griegos, después vio a un hombre abrazado a una escultura, la escultura tenía su rostro, el de Callenn; vio a una pareja, un hombre y una mujer abrazados ante la ira de una erupción volcánica, luego a dos personajes, un musulmán y una mujer, ella era… ¿cristiana?.

¿Sería posible que todo eso…?

Las imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad delante de él, una tras otra…

Vio también a dos guerreros, dos samuráis, un hombre y una mujer en medio de una batalla con unas… ¿pirámides? de fondo… A un pintor y a su joven amante… dos músicos, uno era violinista… luego dos niños en mitad de un palacio ruso… un soldado alemán observando un tren partir… dos jóvenes estudiantes en una especie de ¿anden? justo antes de que estallara una bomba… y luego vio los recuerdos de Milo y él… cuando abrió los ojos en el laboratorio, cuando lo besó… el encuentro intenso entre los dos…

Nuevamente lo invadió la oscuridad, pero esta vez no iba cayendo, era como si flotara… como si emergiera de la penumbra…

"Callenn" escuchó que una voz le llamaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos distinguió el dormitorio brevemente iluminado, vio a Milo sentado a su lado, acariciaba su rostro y lo llamaba.

La cabeza le punzaba.

—Al fin despiertas —dijo el _Supremam_, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro moreno, lágrimas… algo que, pensó, era imposible…

Recogió el líquido tibio en los dedos, lo lamió, era salado, como las lágrimas humanas, sería el primer androide que tenía un corazón completamente humano y capaz de sentir emociones…

—Pensé que nunca despertarías… —confesó Milo—, no podría soportarlo ¿sabes?, no podría después de haberte encontrado…

—Todos esos recuerdos, todos ellos… éramos tú y yo, siempre éramos los mismos… hombres o mujeres… siempre tú y yo… ¿cómo es eso posible? —preguntó atropelladamente—, a través del tiempo, de miles de años… siempre fuimos tú y yo, incluso ahora…

—Viajé miles de años, por cientos de lugares… viajé a través del tiempo para encontrarte… en diferentes épocas, en distintos cuerpos —declaró Milo.

—Tú te diste cuenta antes que yo, ¿no es así?

—Sí…

—¿Cómo es posible que puedas conservar todos esos recuerdos? ¡Es inaudito…!

—¿Por qué no soy humano, como tú? Aún como una máquina te sigo buscando…

—Eres tú, sólo eres tú… —exclamó con vehemencia mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos y sollozaba en ellos, era la primera vez, en esa vida, que se permitía llorar… y se sentía tan bien…

—Nacemos y morimos… sólo para encontrarnos —le dijo bajito al oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, como siempre lo había hecho a lo largo del tiempo, y como nunca dejaría de hacerlo…

**FIN**

(1)De acuerdo a la propuesta de la autora, a partir del año 2050 se establece en la Tierra el Imperio Terrestre, ya no existe ningún tipo de gobierno democrático.

(2)tahem – Moneda terrestre, aceptada intergalácticamente, equivalencia de 1 _tahem_ – 1 dólar. Esta moneda es ficticia, desde luego, creada para este relato.

(3)Gliese – Gliese 581 es una estrella del tipo enana roja, cuyo calor y luminosidad es muchísimo menor a la del Sol. Esta estrella en una de las 100 más cercanas a la Tierra. Existe un pequeño planeta, que pudiese ser habitable, cercano a esta estrella, el nombre dado a este planeta es Gliese 581g, ubicado a 20 años luz de la Tierra, las peculiaridades de este planeta son sus formaciones rocosas, la presencia de atmósfera y agua en estado líquido. Gliese 581g gira alrededor de la estrella principal en un periodo de 37 días, medida similar a la de un mes terrestre y se encuentra a una distancia adecuada para su habitabilidad.

**N. de la A.**

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo y molestia de leer estos relatos, sobre todo por haberle dado la oportunidad a esta rareza alejada de la clásica historia de Saint Seiya. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus palabras. No ha sido fácil, mi amor por la historia es mucho, a pesar de todo, es probable que haya obviado algunos detalles aquí, otros los acomodé a conveniencia, otros más ni los toqué, espero sepan disculpar mi atrevimiento.

Mil gracias Althariel Tasartir … _ad astra per aspera_. Gracias JPFV por tu mucha pasión sobre la Historia de Francia.


End file.
